My life was never this complicated
by Nayukuo
Summary: Tenten's just started at the cheapest boarding school she could find. But will her sanity remain intact when tested with with a cynical male roommate, bickering friends and a power hungry band off assasians? We'll just have to see.
1. Roommates

**A/N: I decided to try my hand and a school based fan fiction, like all fan fictionist eventually do. A heads up, some of the cast don't know each other yet. You're going to have to forgive me if this doesn't appeal to your tastes, but I'm not going to get anywhere if I don't try! **

**Also, my first dedicated fic. This one goes out to you elvenheart993, Chika. For getting my hooked on this stupid anime. Do you know how long it's been since I had a non Naruto related dream?! **

**Chapter one - Roommates**

_Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep._

"Shut up." Tenten groaned, turning over on her side as her cell phone attempted to rouse her four hours earlier then she normally would have gotten up.

_Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep._

"Be quiet already." She moaned, attempting to stifle the beeps by covering her head with a pillow, pulling the covers up over that.

_Bleep, bleep, bleep - No one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!_

_"Tenten, where are you? You're promised me you'd be here in time to put your name down for the rooms! Pick up!"_

"FINE!" Tenten growled, reaching over and snagging her phone from the bedside table, whacking her hand on an empty glass as she did, sending it slamming into a wall and shattering into tiny pieces, cutting her hand painfully.

"God damn it!" She cried, reaching for some tissues to stem the blood flow as she wedged her open cell phone between her shoulder and cheek.

"I'm up Sakura! You can stop shouting!"

"_Up! You're late by about half an hour! You just missed the opportunity pick your roommate! God knows, you're probably going to be paired up with some weirdo! You may even have to share a room with a guy! You know how lax they're on the whole gender issue -."_

"Calm down, Sakura. I'm sorry." Tenten pleaded wincing as she attempted to pull a shard of glass from her hand, rummaging amongst the countless trash on her floor until she unearthed a reasonably clean t-shirt to wrap her hand in.  
"_What's wrong? You sound like you're in pain."_

_"_That's because I am. I cut my hand because of your stupid phone call. I was content just sleeping." Tenten muttered, standing up and stumbling around until she managed to locate her first aid kit.

"_It's your fault. The school's not taking requests any more."_

"I'm not worried about that. I'm sure I'll live."

"_You'll reconsider if your roommates a boy."_ Sakura vowed.

"Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes. It won't be a boy."

"_There's a fine line between optimism and down right delusion."_

"Which I haven't crossed yet."

_"We'll find out tomorrow."_

***

"Neji Hyuuga? What the hell is this?!" Tenten demanded staring at the sheaf of paper the secretary held out to her, along with a detailed map of the school and her class schedule and a pouch containing keys to her new room.

"Well, you had no requests for room partners, and neither did Neji. In fact, neither of you bothered to show up for the information day yesterday morning." She sighed, looking overly harassed and buried beneath mountains of unsorted paper work.

"That's because I was sleeping." Tenten said indigently, reluctantly accepting the papers. As if she could sense what Sakura was about to say behind her she spun around, confronting the pink haired girl.

"Don't you say it?" She warned.

"I told you so!"

"God damn it I told you not to say it!"

Sakura grinned with out the slightest remorse and Tenten groaned. "If you believe in something everything's supposed to be alright." She mumbled, bending down to grab the handle of wheelie suitcase thing, tugging it along behind her.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll be nice. It's just my privacy I'm worried about." She explained. "Who are you sharing a room with?" She asked as she attempted to drag her suitcase up three flights of stairs.

"An Ino Yamanka. As you didn't put your name down. At least it's a girl."

"Well this is my room." Tenten she sighed, stopping before the door numbered _301. _Sakura laughed, winking as she backed off, just a few doors down.

"My room!"

"Gah! So close! Now I have to put up with you living two seconds away rather than ten minutes away."

Tenten let out a frustrated sigh and fumbled for her keys. After several tries she was had just about got it when the door flung open, resulting in Tenten poking her new roommate in the ribs with her keys.

"Uhhh..." Tenten raised her eyes, cheeks reddening as she raised her eyes to inspect the person she would be spending the next few years of her life sharing a room with. "Sorry. That was completely accidental." She assured him.

For the first time she took in his appearance.

He had long brown hair, with a hair tie a few inches from the bottom and cool, gleaming silver eyes, his mouth set in a hard line a sure sign of an anti social personality.

"Uhhh... Can I come in?" She asked, feeling sort of stupid that she had to ask permission to enter her own room. That ticked her off, feeling stupid I mean.

Neji stepped back allowing Tenten to drag her suitcase over the threshold.

The room was cheaply furnished, two single beds, two desks, two sets of shelves, two wardrobes with inbuilt draws and a door presumably leading into a bathroom. One bed was neatly made with plain white blue sheets and the desk not for from that equipped with notebooks, pens and a shinning white laptop.

Tenten dumped her suitcase on the other bed, hearing the click of the door closing behind her as Neji returned to his bed, sitting calmly down, staring impassively at the thin light blue carpet.

Tenten slowly unpacked her stuff, feeling sort of ridiculous at the simplicity of her clothing. Although it occurred to her Neji didn't look like the kind of guy to bag on simplicity.

"Well... This room arrangement is in no way awkward." Tenten muttered, attempting to initiate a rather depressing conversation between her and her silent roommate.

"Hn."

"Ahh... The talkative kind, hey?"

"The sarcastic kind, hey?"

"_Hn_." Tenten exaggerated the syllable. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Ohmygodyoushowedemotion!" Tenten cried, translating into _Oh my god you showed emotion_. Neji sighed. "Hn."

"And we're back to square one. This conversation is going no where." Tenten muttered. Neji smirked. Tenten poked out her tongue in a very child like gesture.

"Mature." Neji commented. Tenten grinned in response, approaching her small collection of books that had travelled with her to her new home, selecting a title she hadn't read it a while. She wanted to listen to music but she wasn't sure Neji would appreciate it.

She sprawled out on her light green and white patterned bed spread.  
She had become totally caught up in the book when she vaguely aware of someone calling her name. To enraptured by what was transpiring in the book she didn't glance up until a hand roughly shook her shoulder.

"Gah! What do you want?" Tenten snapped, jerking her arm free, bright red at how badly she had flinched. Neji frowned. "What the hell are you reading?" He asked.

"Nothing." She muttered, attempting to stuff the book away. Neji was far faster then she had thought, snatching the book out from her hands he raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Undead loan. A zombie novel?" He asked sceptically. Tenten snatched the book back.

"Nobody said that girls were all about romance." She muttered, stuffing it under her pillow, flushing she sat up.

"What do you want, anyway?" She snarled rather viciously. Neji's expression grew icy and he wisely took a few steps back, approaching his desk where his laptop was open.

"There's somebody at the door for you."

"Who?"

"How should I know? She has pink hair."

"Sakura?" Tenten asked in surprise. It had only been half an hour since she and Sakura separated to organize their rooms. Sakura was usually the kind to take hours unpacking.

"Hn." Neji sat down at the desk and began tapping away at the laptop keys.

Tenten sighed, rolling her eyes she went to answer the door, sort of appalled Neji hadn't invited her in and just left her standing out there.

"Hi Sakura." She said cheerfully, swinging the door open. Sakura smiled, and glanced nervously over her shoulder at her dorm room. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked, frowning at Sakura's apparent nervousness.

Sakura grinned sheepishly, and ran her hand through her short, bright hair. "Me and my new room mate don't get along to well. We had a bit of an argument and in short I'm locked out until I can 'downsize my forehead a bit'." She said, obviously quoting whatever this Ino has said.

Tenten blinked. "She sounds like a real charmer." She frowned. Sakura smiled ruefully.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go for a smoothie or something. I mean, if you're done with your room and everything... I'll buy."

Sakura had pushed Tenten's buttons in just the right way. A smoothie, let alone a free one were _not _something Tenten was able to turn down without considerable pain on her part.

"Stay right here. I'm just grabbing my jacket." She informed, backing back into her room and closing the door in a victorious Sakura's face.

"Aren't you lucky?" Tenten commented striding past Neji as he typed to get to her wardrobe.

"You have the dorm room all to yourself for an hour or so. Now, try not to throw and loud disturbing parties whilst I'm gone."

"Hn." Neji answer predictably. Tenten couldn't help the small smile that slid across her face regardless of the fact he was completely ignoring her. With skill that could only be the result of years of practice she deftly opened the wardrobe door and expertly snagged her denim jacket from its coat hanger, slamming the door shut before the avalanche of random junk she had shoved in there could topple out on to her.

She turned to see Neji watching her with something akin to amusement.

"What? Not everybody can be as neat as you." She said, eying his perfectly clean desk, all books on his bookshelf alphabetically sorted as opposed to her books randomly thrown onto the shelves, with only enough care to make sure they weren't damaged.

"Hn." he said turning back to the computer screen. Tenten pulled a face at his back.

"I can see your reflection in the laptop."

"That was sort of the whole point. There's no point to putting all this energy in to distorting my oh-so-glorious face, of you can't see it."

"Did I detect a hint of sarcasm?"

"I don't know, did you?"

"Answering sarcasm with sarcasm. Cynical."

Tenten slid into her jacket and pretended to snob Neji as she passed by his desk. He didn't seem to care.

"Alright! You owe me a smoothie!" Tenten said as soon as she exited the room, clicking the door firmly shut behind her as she bounced happily down the hall with her pink haired friend.

There wasn't many student's on campus yet, only a handful that had arrived four days before school was due to start to adjust to their new lives, so it was with relative ease that Tenten and Sakura procured seats at an on campus cafe'.

"Two mixed fruits smoothies please." Sakura ordered, before the waitress could even offer them menus. She went away looking rather disgruntled.

Tenten grinned, idly fiddling with the napkin dispenser on the table.

"So." Sakura said, entwining her fingers and resting her elbows on the table, propping her shin up on the makeshift support.

Tenten couldn't resist the urge to say "So what?"

Sakura grimaced, as if Tenten's ignorance had offended her. "Your roommate. How is he?" It looked like Sakura had a hard time getting around the fact Tenten _had _been paired with a guy.

Tenten wrinkled her nose. Sakura didn't seem to notice. "He's not hard on the eyes, though, is he?" She said playfully nudging Tenten's arm.

"Hey Sakura did you know that this napkins have stripes on them?! How weird... Sorry, were you saying something?"

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, rolling her eyes heavily and Tenten grinned apologetically.

"I said your roommates not too hard on the eyes, is he?" She repeated.

"Huh? Guess not. All though he's really..."

"Really...?"  
"Distant. Cold. Isolated. Calm. Controlled. Neat and -."

"Ah, I get it, I get it. His got some faults." Sakura laughed. Her face changed to that of envy. "He has unnaturally long hair for a guy though..." She said, her expression wistful as her hand skimmed along her own cropped locks. Tenten grimaced for her friend. Sakura had gotten gum stuck in her hair a while ago and had to have it all sheared off much to her horror. She had not quite gotten over it yet.

"Don't be envious Sakura; I think you look much better with short hair. You look totally kick ass. You looked like a goody two shoes with long hair."

"Um... Tenten I don't believe that's a complement."

"Two mixed fruits smoothies." The overly confident voice of their server interrupted their conversation as two smoothies in tall clear glasses were placed on the booth table top.

"Arigato." Sakura said as she slipped back over to the counter, four bunched up pony tails pointing in their direction.

"So, what exactly is Ino like?" Tenten said in an effort to steer the conversation away from herself where she wasn't particularly comfortable with it.

Sakura gave an exaggerated wince. "Loud, blond and annoying."

"So basically a yellow haired version of yourself?" Tenten joked, receiving a playful punch on the arm from Sakura. Tenten pretended to rub her arm and complain about her marring her prefect skin.

"You shouldn't be sarcastic all the time."

"God forbid no one take me seriously."

"I'm serious!"

"So was I!"

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"So, whilst you're picking out my faults anything else you want to rag on?" Tenten asked, true annoyance starting to seep into her voice. She took a sip of her smoothing via the bright purple straw to calm her.

"Well..." Sakura eyes traversed Tenten and Tenten grimaced, preparing herself for what she knew was coming. Sakura's sharp emerald eyes examined Tenten's less than impressive outfit. Plain white shirt, tattered jeans, worn out black converse, hair in trademark buns on her head, scars on her elbows from her constant skating and clumsiness.

"You could be more... Well, girlish. There's a fine line between tomboy and plain arrogance of gender."

"I'll have you know that I haven't crossed that line. For one, I know sharing a room with Neji is going to be awkward and..." Tenten bit her lip, her eye brows creasing as she struggled to think of something else that would prove her innocence to Sakura's claim. Nothing sprang to mind.

Sakura raised a perfectly arched pink eyebrow. "Need I say more?"

Tenten flicked a not quite crushed berry at her with her straw. Sakura rolled her eyes and flicked it off the table.

"And Tenten, You need to grow up a bit. You're fifteen. Not five. Nobody's going to look twice at you if you keep this up."

"What do I care? I've got you. That's enough."

"Sweet. But really Tenten..." Sakura trailed off and took a long drought of her smoothie, eyes distancing. Tenten took this opportunity to flick yet another berry at her resulting in an all out berry flicking war.


	2. Snooping and Reform

**Chapter two – Snooping and reform**

With nothing taking up her hands Tenten was able to unlock her dorm room all by herself, bidding farewell to Sakura who had decided to see if Ino had removed the chair from under the doorknob yet.

Neji wasn't in the room when Tenten entered; his laptop abounded on his desk. She could hear the faint running water of the shower.

Yawning, Tenten tossed her keys onto her desk and walked over to her desk to grab a notebook, planning on writing down some tips Sakura had given her on making smoothies - Tenten had never been a particularly talented cook - when she noticed a faint blue glow coming from Neji's desk.

Curious she went to investigate and discovered that Neji had left the laptop on.

She glanced sneakily around and listened carefully to make sure Neji was still in the shower before sitting down at his desk and taking a look at the laptop, hoping to discover something that reveal new information on the Hyuuga. She was sorely disappointed.

The background was the simple default mountains that most computers came with and nothing was open or minimized. All though, in a sense she did discover something. Hyuuga was no cheapskate. This laptop made her battered second hand laptop look even crappy than it managed to look on its own. Neji's laptop was extremely touch sensitive and a glance at the sticker beside the keyboard revealed the memory on this white magnificent beast was not to be laughed at.

"What are you doing?"

Tenten jumped guiltily, falling backwards of the spinning chair and landing with a solid thump on the floor, discovering the taste of the carpet was not to her liking.

She pulled herself up right, red faced as she examined the slightly annoyed teenager.

"You weren't going through my computer were you?" He accused his voice a flat monotone. Tenten's blush deepened.

"No. I looked at the screen. And than at the sticker next to the keypad. I than proceeded to fall flat on my face due to your ninja like arrival." Tenten explained, getting to her feet and dusting off her jeans, embarrassment being replaced by anger.

Neji narrowed his eyes, long hair damp and towel lightly tossed over his shoulder, dressed now in an expensive but plain grey shirt and jeans.

Tenten felt inferior in her old and worn out cloths, her scuffed shoes showing years of wear were hidden beside the wardrobe. Tenten frowned. Never once in her life and she felt inferior to a guy and it irked her to feel so now.

"I knew rooming with a girl would be like this." Neji muttered, closing the lid of his laptop as he breezed past in the direction of his bed, probably planning to sit there aimlessly again.

Tenten hadn't ever been one for comments that categorized people by gender. That, also, irked her.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled to be rooming with a guy, either. But, I want to at least make an effort to get along. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on. You don't seem like that kind of guy to spend more time staying at other people's places than at your own. And neither am I. So can we at least _pretend _to get along if the real thing is too much to ask for?" Tenten sighed, planting one hand on Neji's desk and the other on her hip as she glared at the rather surprised Hyuuga. She gathered that not many people spoke to him that way. If anyone spoke to him at all.

"Now, I'm going to have a shower. And, when I come out you will have magically decided to attempt a new emotion called friendliness." Tenten said, turning away speaking absentmindedly now as she gathered her towel, toiletries and a change of clothes.

There was a light chuckle from behind her and she turned to stare in disbelief at Neji. He was looking right at her with his unnaturally silver eyes, one corner of his stone cold face twisted up in cool amusement.  
"What's so funny?" Tenten demanded.

"Never has anybody ever attempted to make friends with me after they realize I'm not interested." He said.

"Well, I ain't anybody."

"Yes. I'm starting to realize that."

***

Tenten thoroughly enjoyed her shower, despite the un-homely style of the bathroom. When she got out she wrapped her over-sized white towel around herself and double checked that the lock was still in place, just in case Neji forgot she was in the shower. She couldn't imagine anything more awkward. As it was, knowing she was standing in a shower less than five meters away from him was still awkward and she cursed the paper thin walls for reminding her of this.

Tenten dressed in what some may have considered a quick fashion, but for Tenten this was normal. She considered running a brush through her hair after towelling it dry but further reflection led her to the conclusion that if she hadn't bother in a long time, why start now. She expertly twisted her hair into twin buns, tucked her toiletries back into their respective bag, tossed her towel over her shoulder and exited the bathroom.

Neji was reading a book in his desk chair, and didn't glance up as she re-entered the room. Tenten wasn't entirely sure weather he was going to give the whole nice guy thing a try although she sincerely doubted it.

She opened her wardrobe and tossed her towel into its depths, shutting the door with a bang.

Neji glanced up from his book and Tenten threw him a repentant grin. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb your reading. The wardrobe just needs to be shut quickly or bad things start to happen." She explained heading back over to her bed where she dug her book she had been reading earlier out and flicked back to where she had been up to.

Suddenly Tenten was over come with curiosity. "Watcha reading?" She called.

Neji didn't answer immediately, all though the fact he answered at all was an improvement. "Nothing of interest."

Hmm. Maybe there wasn't as much improvement as previously suspected.

"If it's not interesting you should put it away." She suggested.

"Not interesting to you, then." Neji corrected.

"How would you know it's not interesting to me?" She asked.

"Because you read about zombies."

That had just about done it, Tenten swung her legs over the edge of the bed and approached, snatching the book from Neji's hands before the Hyuuga could understand what she had dared do.

"Hamlet?" She asked in surprise as she examined the page he had been open to.

"You recognize it?" Neji sounded just as, if not more, surprised then her. A tone she hadn't yet heard him use.

"Sure I do. Wait just a second..."

Tenten backed away, handing the book over she rustled through her books, pulling out a tattered volume from the very bag, she handed it to the Hyuuga.

"Zombies aren't the only thing I read." She said watching as he read the title, flicking through it, a collection of Shakespeare's greatest works.

Neji handed it back over.

"You're a very diverse person." He said, back to his flat voice. Tenten laughed.

"Wow. Flattering. No wait. I'm physic. I can predict your reply."

"_Hn." _Both Tenten and Neji said in unison.

"If you can't do it properly, don't it."

"What exactly did I do wrong?! It's a single syllable sound for god sakes!"

Neji gave her one of his smirks and put his book away, heading over to his bed.

"I guess that's it for conversation for the night." She muttered, tossing her own book carelessly on her shelf. With nothing better to do she retired to her own bed.

"Well good night Neji-_Kun_. Sweet dreams and all."

"Hn."

***

Tenten woke early the next morning. Early for her, anyway. It was about the time normal people woke up.

She groaned and sat up. She hadn't slept well. All night she had suffered ridiculous nightmares that made no sense when was dreaming and totally escaped her memory when she woke up.

She glanced around the room. Neji was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he does have a life_. Tenten pondered. She snorted. She found the notion ridiculous.

She threw back her covers and climbed out of bed, stretching in the centre of the bright room.

Tenten hadn't planned to do anything today but knowing Sakura as well as she did she was sure she wouldn't have much say in how she spent the day. Besides, lolling around in her pjs all day was sort of out of the question. Tenten may not care much what Neji thought but she still had _some _pride.

She changed quickly, pulling on her converse and straightening up her buns. When she looked half way presentable she left the room, heading for Sakura's room. She raised her fist to knock only to have the door fling open, resulting in a situation similar to the one with Neji. Only instead of poking someone in the ribs she lightly punches someone on the forehead.

"Uhhh..." Tenten blinked at the platinum blond girl before her, her large blue eyes furious.

"Who are you?" The girl said rather rudely.

"I, Uh, I'm Tenten. Are you Ino?"

Tenten hadn't had much practice dealing with people in general. She had Sakura and a few buddies down at her usual skate park. That was pretty much it. Sakura has always said that she had a natural friendliness and that if she just made an effort to be more social she could be extremely popular. Tenten didn't see the point. Social situations bored her.

"Yeah, I am. Are you here for forehead?" She asked, sneering as she addressed Sakura. Tenten blinked.

"I suppose. And the rest of her too if you don't mind."

Ino gave a little chuckle and swung the door open, allowing Tenten to enter the room. Tenten stepped hesitantly into the purple and pink room.

It looked like the two girls were at war. One half of the room had Sakura's assortment of products, majorly pink. What she had assumed was Ino's half of the room was majorly purple, with a rather nice arrangement of flowers on her desk. But that wasn't what caught Tenten's attention.

Drawn along the floor in black paint which had splattered everywhere along their floorboards was a straight-line, even going up the walls and the windows. How they were meant to half the window was beyond Tenten.

"Don't worry about that. That's just to make sure forehead doesn't come on to _my _half of the room. I don't want her closer then needs be." Ino exclaimed flicking her hand dismissively in the direction of Sakura's bed.

"She's in the bathroom. She's been in the hour at least an hour now. So she _should _be out sometime soon." Ino called as she threw herself down on an extravagantly huge purple quilt that reminded Tenten of a tarp. At least it looks comfortable.

Not really sure what to do she sat down on Sakura's bed just as the pink haired girl vacated the bathroom.

"Oh, hey Tenten!" She said cheerfully, spotting the brunette looking uncomfortable on her bed.

"Bathrooms free Ino-pig." She called chirpily to Ino. The blond pulled a face and gathered up a small bundle of what Tenten assumed was her morning gear, shoving past Sakura as she deliberately stood in the way of the bathroom door.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Sakura said, tossing her stuff into her wardrobe which was far neater than Tenten's.

"I dunno. Go skating for a bit? See if there are any decent skate parks around?" She said, knowing full well Sakura was going to rebuff her suggestions.

Sakura grinned, waving a perfectly polished pink nail in her face. "Oh no, _I _think we should check out campus." She said getting up to approach her desk where she had hung a large mirror over it, reaching for a brush to run through her hair.

"By that you mean check out guys, don't you?"

"Bingo."

Tenten rolled her eyes and then frowned. "Why don't _you _do that and I hunt down a skate park. I won't go skating. I promise. I just want to know if there's one in the area." She vowed, thumping her fist down on her heart, regretting it when her ring - the only piece of jewelery she wore - got tangled with the string that lettered out some slogan across her chest.

"But I'm going to be all alone, then. It won't be as much fun." Sakura whined pointing aside her brush and turning to find Tenten engaged in an epic battle between shirt and ring as she tried in vain to free herself.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went over to assist, freeing Tenten with apparent ease.

"Thanks Sakura! They should give you a medal for that! Wait, no, it might get caught on your shirt." Tenten frowned at the dangers associated with jewelery and clothing. If you could count medals as jewelery.

"Back to the problem on hand." Sakura prompted.

"It's not really a problem. You could ask Ino to go with you? Wouldn't it be fun to see what boys she interested in?" Tenten coaxed. She didn't have any really interest herself but Sakura probably did.

"Hmm. Persuaded. I might just do that." Sakura said, standing up and straightening her pleated black skirt to make sure it was wrinkle free.

"Yes! Victory!" Tenten cried, pumping he fist in the air and making for the door before Ino rejected Sakura and she was forced to sit through a fight between the two girls.


	3. Old friends and skateparks

**Chapter three: Old friends and Skate parks**

Tenten had found it. The skate park. And she sincerely wished she had her board with her as she watched a handful of guys perform countless death defying tricks.

She groaned, reluctant to leave not just because the park was even better then the one where she had previously lived, but because she had gotten lost on the way here and was now stranded until she felt like giving Sakura a call. At a skate park without her board was immense torture.

Tenten sat down on a hard concrete seat watching as the boys rattled of the graffiti covered ramps, occasionally shouting things out to one another.

She had been sitting still for maybe ten minutes when one of the boys finally noticed her, abandoning some contest he had with his buddies he approached her, tanned skin glinting in the sun.

Tenten watched sort of amused as he gave a lopsided grin and sat down next to her, his wide blue eyes looked very innocent and naive. Tenten had nothing to fear from the bizarrely blond haired boy.

"You skate?" He asked. Tenten grinned. "Yeah. I do." She said eying the boy's skateboard wistfully. He laughed. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said, sticking out a hand. Tenten shook it, grateful that there seemed to be such a friendly boy at this skate park.

"Tenten."

Naruto grinned, running a hand through his spiked hair as if he was attempting to tame it. It was a lost feat.

"You looked sort of jealous so I figured the least I could do is offer you a shot on my board." He explained, holding out his board to her.

"Are you always this nice, or only to girls?"

Naruto looked confused. Wow. Apparently he was always this nice.

Tenten grinned and swiped the board from his out stretched hands and skated off.

Tenten skated for five minutes. Reluctant to take extreme advantage of Naruto's offer. She thoroughly enjoyed the expression on the boys face's as she tried every trick they did. She would be forever grateful she hadn't stacked.

"Here." She said, once she had skated back over to where Naruto sat, handing him back his board.

"Wow. You're pretty good." He blinked, as if unable to believe a girl had been able to skate to the standards he and his friends had.

"Thanks." She smiled, turning to see the other two boys walking over to them, skateboards tucked under there arms.

"Pretty good a bit of understatement." One said, and for the first time Tenten realized had a small puppy with him, that must have been waiting offside during the skating. "Kiba." He said, extending a hand. Tenten shook it, unsure of the boy's wild appearance. Shredded jeans filthy grey jacket and a black singlet, a hood hiding most of his bed hair from the world.

"And this here's Lee." He said jerking his hand at his companion. The boys saluted her and she laughed giving the black haired boy a salute in turn.

"Is there anyone else around?"

"Nah. Not at the moment. Sometimes we manage drag along Sasuke, Shika or Shino. But they just sit around bored."

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Tenten!"

She jumped guilty at her name, turning to glance of her shoulder as Sakura rounded on her, and a very disgruntled Ino who had somehow been tricked into going with Sakura by her side.

"Hey, Sakura. Good timing. I was just about to call you."

"You got lost again, didn't you?"

"No. I found the skate park. I just forgot which direction it was back to campus."

"That's what we classify as lost."

The boys watched the conversation with interest and for the first time Sakura noticed them. Tenten felt obliged to do the introductions.

"Ah, Ino, Sakura, this is Naruto, Kiba and Lee. Kiba, Naruto Lee, Ino, Sakura." She said pointing at each person in turn, face slightly red from her lost argument with Sakura.

Sakura grinned at them. "She didn't skate did she?" She said as innocently as she could manage.

Lee opened his mouth and Tenten's hand clamped down over it.

"No, no. I just watched. Honest to god Sakura." She laughed. As the green shirted boy attempted to struggle free.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why, oh, why, do I not believe you?" She sighed, snagging Tenten's arm and dragging her away. Tenten grinned and turned to wave at what she hoped were some new friends.

***

"So, did you have fun doing what ever you were doing?" Tenten asked once they had returned to Sakura's dorm room, Ino lying on her bed reading a magazine, ignoring the girls completely.

"Yeah. It was alright. I found out Ino likes guys who are slightly older than us."

"And forehead likes guys that look depressing." Ino called in vengeance from the bed. Apparently she didn't like her preference in the male species being broadcast through the room.

Then Tenten remembered something.

"You know Sakura, I think I heard Kiba mention something about Sasuke being in the area when we were - ."

"Sasuke!?" Sakura jumped as if she had been electrocuted and Tenten wished she hadn't raised the subject. It had taken Sakura a long time to get over the cruel things Sasuke had said when he left the city. He had all but broken Sakura's heart when he explained her feelings weren't mutual. She hadn't completely gotten over him and it just occurred to Tenten that if she ran into him she was liable to stab him.

"Who's this Sasuke?" Ino called; suddenly interested she set aside her magazine.  
"None of your business." Sakura snarled her green eyes miserable and angry at the same time. Something Tenten didn't know the pink haired girl could do.

Sakura turned away from the slightly shocked Ino and stared sullenly at the floorboards, her pink hair falling in her face. Tenten didn't know what to do. She had no experience in the field of romance or heartbreak.

She got up quietly to leave slipping down the hall to her room. When she pushed open the door she discovered Neji had returned.

"Where did you go?" She asked shutting the door and stuffing her keys in her pocket.

"For a walk. If that's at all interesting." He said, typing away at his laptop.

Tenten frowned. "What exactly are you doing? School hasn't started yet and you don't seem the guy to surf the net." She said, taking off her jacket and throwing it carelessly over the end of her bed.  
"A letter."

"To whom?" She inquired as she tried to peer of Neji's shoulder at the computer screen. Neji stiffened. "I do believe that's called snooping." He said. Tenten rolled her eyes and retreated, flicking open her laptop she turned it on and waited impatiently as it tried and failed to load.

"Damn it all." she sighed slamming the useless piece of junk closed she turned to find Neji staring at her.

"What? The laptop died. I have permission to be angry."

"Hn."

Tenten sat down on her bed. "If you won't tell me who the letters for, tell me something else."

"Such as?"

"I dunno. Anything. Something about you maybe?"

"Asking a question because you're bored is a rather unappealing thing to answer."

"I'm not bored. Well, I am. But I'm genuinely interested." Tenten said earnestly, Neji looked up at her from his computer screen, his perfectly defined features cast in a blue glow from the screen. For the first time since entering the room after she left Sakura Tenten realized that all the blinds were part way closed. Leaving the room in semi darkness.

"You know, staring at a computer screen in the dark is not good for your eyes."

"Hn. My eyesight is, and always will be perfect."

"Your eyes are white. You look like a blind man." Tenten said bluntly. Neji's mouth twitched in amusement.

"You are a very un-charismatic person, Tenten."

"That I am." She agreed slightly startled. It was the first time he had addressed her by her name, let alone at all.

Neji turned back to his computer and Tenten noticed a small counter in the corner of the room with a few cupboards and a mini fridge, even a sink.

"When did that get there?" She asked startled, she went over to examine it.

"The school decided to put a small kitchenette in each room so the students would stop destroying the ones in the recreation room. They did our room while you were out." Neji said, not looking up from his screen.

"Hmmm. I could keep a smoothie in here for emergencies." Tenten pondered as she opened the fridge. It was completely empty.

"Emergencies?"

"Yeah, you know. If I have no other access to a smoothie and I point blank need to have one."

"You are addicted to Smoothies."

It wasn't a question. Merely an observation he had made and the conclusion he had reached. Tenten examined the empty cupboards. She frowned. "I'm going to have to get something's to fill these up." She murmured.

"If you wish."

"I do, Neji-_kun_. I wish very muchly."

"Muchly is not a word."

"Neither is gullible. It isn't in the dictionary."

"If you insist."

Tenten laughed and shut the cupboards and because she lacked anything better to do she snagged her jacket and her wallet, and left to go shopping.

***

"Neji, I know you're in there. My arms are sort of full. Could you open the door?" Tenten called, juggling several shopping bags with her purchases for the kitchenette. She had her doubts weather Neji was actually going to open the door, which lead her to the conclusion that if he didn't she was going to label him a sadist.

Much to her surprise the door _did _swing open and Neji stepped back, watching as she staggered into the room about to drop the bags.

With a roll of his eyes he reached up and took all the bags that Tenten's frail arms couldn't support, placing them on the bench and stepping back as Tenten approached.

"Wow."

"Hn."

"You did something that did not directly benefit you. You _helped _someone Neji. Do you have any idea what that _means_? What it does to your _soul_?"

Tenten laughed as Neji stared coolly at her, she turned away to put her wallet away and when she turned back Neji was helping to unload the bags. She grinned. She guessed even people like Neji had to get curious sometime. Although she was sure he would deny it.

"Where exactly did you shop?" Neji asked as he unloaded a battered but workable second hand kettle, several brand new mugs and cups and a bunch of cutlery in a box.

"I don't actually know. It's not far from the school. I couldn't afford a brand new kettle so I got one second hand. But I can't stand second hand plates and cups and stuff so that's all new." She said as she unloaded the basic grocery's she had picked up.

Milk, butter, bread and other random things that could be thrown together to make a half decent snack or even a meal.

Tenten gathered up the empty plastic bags and tossed them in the trash watching as Neji took a book off his shelf and sat down to read.

Tenten grinned. "You know you should really get out sometime. You're very pale." She said as he sat down at his desk.

"I do get out."

"Somehow, I doubt you go out very often."

"Nothing to be achieved."

"Sure there is. You can get sunshine, have fun and even make new friends."

"I don't need or want friends."

"God. You sound just like me."

Neji looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem like the type of person who can go with out friends." He stated plainly.

"I can go which ever which way. It doesn't really bother me. I have no objections to making friends but I don't mind being alone."

"You seem to be trying awfully hard to make friends with me."

"Yeah, well, you seem like _you _could do with having at least one friend."

Neji looked surprised. "Me?" He asked his usually icy tone still in place.

"Yeah. You. Whilst being alone doesn't bother me, solitude doesn't appeal to me. I was alone once and it was boring and rather lonely. I don't think people should have to go through the things like being alone." Tenten said the entire thing almost brightly.

"You were alone?"

"Yeah. After my parents died in a car wreck when I was ten. I met Sakura when I was twelve. My life's been heaps better off since then."

"Your grammar needs work."

"Anything to misdirect a conversation, hey?" Tenten yawned, stretching back on her bed she stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, wondering if the effort of getting up was worth the reward of a smoothie. Smoothie won over. She got up and realized Neji was staring at her.

"What?"

Pause. "Nothing."


	4. Ragbag assortment of friends

**Chapter four – ragbag assortment of friends**

Ino opened the door for Tenten the next day when she decided to go see Sakura, who was probably depressed. She hadn't expected the depression to be that bad though.

"She went to bed just after you left yesterday and hasn't gotten up once since." Ino whispered, her blue eyes looking a loss of what she was meant to do.

Tenten grimaced as Ino opened the door wider and she saw the small bump in Sakura's bed, buried under mountain of blankets.

"Sakura?" She asked cautiously as she sat down beside her, Ino closing the door softly and returning to her bed to watch the proceedings.

"Sakura? You awake? Are you even alive?" She asked, pulling the covers back off the girls head, frowning when Sakura reached back up and dragged them over herself again.

"Leave me alone."

"To wallow in misery? I think not."

"I'm enjoying me wallowing."

"Don't lie. That's the whole point of wallowing. It's not enjoyable." Tenten sighed and yanked the covers back again, dragging Sakura upright despite her highly vocalized protesting.

"Look, I shouldn't have told you Sasuke was back. I didn't think that through." Tenten said as Sakura glared at her, her shining green eyes ringed in purple.

"What is with this Sasuke guy? What exactly happened? What's the big deal?" Ino asked rudely, as she got up from her bed and approached her desk, sitting down on the edge to better regard the girls.

"I'm not actually sure myself." Tenten admitted. Sakura had told her very little of what transpired between her and Sasuke that night. When Tenten had found her curled into a ball at their local park all she had said was that Sasuke was gone and she would never be able to love again. She had let her know later on that he had said some rather hurtful things but she had never gone into detail. Tenten was sure there was a lot more to the story then she was saying.

"But out Ino-pig."

"Forehead!"

"Enough." Tenten growled. "Jesh Sakura, you have the nerve to accuse _me _of being childish the other day? You're a bit of a hypocrite, aren't you?"

Sakura shook Tenten's hands off her shoulders and threw herself back down on the bed again, dragging the covers over head again.

Tenten growled and yanked them back down.

"In any event, school starts tomorrow and if you go around sulking you're not going to be able to stay awake during your classes." Tenten scolded and her pink haired companion groaned, reluctantly sitting up.

"I want to be miserable."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Shut up or you'll lose an eye."

"Understood."

Tenten waited in the main room with Ino whilst Sakura tidied her appearance up in the mirror and got dressed. She came out looking a lot more cheerful than she had went in. Tenten raised her eyebrow and Sakura winked at her.

"Let's go out for a smoothie!" She exclaimed in a very Sakura-ish manner. Tenten was on board. She hadn't had a smoothie today. Smoothies were like a drug to her. She even got withdrawal symptoms.

"You wanna come Ino?" Tenten asked. She wanted to get to know this crabby room mate of Sakura's. She was sure that underneath it all she was pretty awesome.

Ino shrugged. "Sure. Why not. Don't want forehead missing me."

"You know it Ino-pig."

"Forehead."

Tenten allowed the argument to continue all the way to the campus cafe' they had previously had smoothies at, just for some form of entertainment. It was really sort of amusing to watch Sakura and Ino fight over who got to go through the door first.

Tenten was glad that Sakura had seemed to be trying to brighten up and forget Sasuke.

"Enough." She finally said once they found a booth. Her expression must have been something for both Ino and Sakura seized arguing immediately.  
"Would you like to order?" It was the same bored and over confident server that had waitressed them the other day, her name tag spelling out the name TEMARI.

"Yeah, two mixed fruit smoothies and -." Tenten cut of glancing at Ino. Ino shrugged as if to say 'whatever'.

"Make that three mixed fruit smoothies please." She said. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"So." Sakura said slowly, placing her chin on her clenched fists.

"So what?" Tenten asked with a sense of déjà vu.

"So Neji..."

Yeah. Definitely déjà vu.

"What about him?" Tenten sighed, as she once again fiddled with the napkin dispenser. Ino looked up.

"Who's this Neji guy?" She asked, smothering a yawn with her hand. She shot a filthy look at Sakura and Tenten gathered that Sakura might have been crying all night, keeping Ino awake. She felt even worse for her bud.

"Tenten's roommate." Sakura said, ignoring the dirty look. Ino gave an exaggerated gasp. Tenten rolled her eyes and Ino's drama queen tendencies.

"You're rooming with a guy?!" She exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Tenten glanced around self consciously to see if Ino's squeal had drawn attention to them. Thankfully everyone in the room seemed to be preoccupied.

"God, keep it down Ino. Yes, I'm rooming with a guy. And no, it's not what you think. He's not even that interesting. Let's talk about something else."

"Who's not interesting?"

"Gah!" Tenten jumped; pressing a hand to her heart she turned and recognized Naruto and Lee from the skate park, a wide green plastered across Naruto's face.

"Naruto! Do you go to school here?"

"Sure do. Do you mind if we sit down?" Naruto gestured to there both. "Sure, go for it." She said shoving over so Naruto and Lee sat down on her side of the booth.

"You're the guys from the skate park." Ino said, stating the obvious. Naruto grinned. "Yeah, we are." he agreed.

"Yes my youthful comrades, we are."

"Youthful comrades?" Tenten asked.

"Don't worry about him. He says things like that a lot." Naruto laughed nudging Lee playfully. Lee slapped him a high five.

"Three mixed fruits smoothies and - - Oh, great. More people. Can I take your order?" The waitress, Temari sighed exhaustedly. Tenten grinned sympathetically up at her.

"I sort of admire you. I don't have the attention span or motivation to hold up a job." She admitted sipping through her straw. Temari grinned back at her.

"It's not fun or easy." Admitted, jotting down what ever it was Lee and Naruto were ordering.

"You should come sit with us."

"Sure. My shift finishes in five minutes or so." Temari agreed sociably vanishing back in the direction of the kitchen.

"Why'd you do that? There's hardly enough room as it is?" Ino asked indigently.

"Every youthful flower needs to rest." Lee said, speaking his strange way. Tenten laughed, Sakura giggled and Ino looked at Lee as if he belonged on another planet.

"So, anyway. You were talking. Don't let us interrupt you." Naruto said, stealing Tenten's smoothie and taking a sip. Tenten wacked him around the head and took it back.

"Nobody touches _my _smoothie if they value their life." She growled protectively curling her arm around the plastic container.

"She has a serious smoothie addiction." Sakura explained lightly, offering her smoothie to Lee who hadn't gotten a sip of Tenten's.  
"Thank you Sakura the most youthful flower." Lee said taking a short drought from the straw and handing it back over to the girl.

"S'okay."

"So who's not interesting?" Naruto asked, stretching so he slipped halfway down the seat.

"Tenten's new roommate apparently. But she was probably just saying that to get us off her case."

"So what's this chick's name?" Naruto asked.

"_His _name is Neji." Ino supplied helpfully. Tenten shot her a withering look.

"That's an odd name for a chick - - Wait! It's a dude!"

"So what?" Tenten asked, irked. "Does it really matter?" She took a long drought of her smoothie, whilst glaring at the plastic covered table.

"Here." Temari sat down Naruto and Lee's drinks, Sakura shuffling over so Temari could sit down at the already over crowded booth. She had change out of the blue blouse, black skirt and white apron and into a comfortable looking black jacket with red stitching and lining and a plain black dress underneath, her hair still done up in four pony tails.

"Thank you youthful flower." Lee said as he and Naruto began nosily sipping their drinks. Temari arched a sandy eyebrow but did not reply to Lee's comment.

"So, Temari. You go to school here?" Tenten asked before the conversation could pick up where it had left off.

"Yeah. So do my brothers. But Kankurou couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life much less a job and I worry that Gaara's homicidal tendances would get him fired on the spot." She said lightly.

The group stared at her. She winked.

"Just kidding. Gaara has yet to successfully kill someone." She laughed, taking a sip of what ever drink she had bought with her to the table.

"Don't do that." Ino muttered, clutching her heart. Ino's imagination had probably cooked up a very scaring picture of what Temari's brother looked like. Naruto laughed, Lee choked as the smoothie went down the wrong way, Sakura started suruptiously sulking again, Ino checked her reflection and the conversation with Temari resumed.

Tenten stared at the group and wondered how in less than 24 hours she had managed to collect such a rag bag assortment of friends.


	5. Epic battle between water and will

**Chapter five - Epic battle between water and will**

Tenten bid farewell to Lee, Naruto and Temari at the cough leaving with Ino and Sakura. Ino ditched them shortly thereafter, saying something about checking in on a friend of hers. It was really late, they had stayed at the cafe' for hours conversing with Temari. So late that it was already dark and faint rays of moonlight was spilling out onto the grounds.

"Cheer up, Sakura."

"I'm Cheerful. I was cheerful all through the cafe' visits."

"Most of it. I swear Sakura; if you don't smile I'm going to beat some sense in to you with my mad karate."

"Are you sure you won't use Judo, or Ti kwon do, kung fu, or - -."

"Okay enough, enough." Tenten laughed playfully punching Sakura in the arm as they walked towards the dorm.

Sakura had never been able to understand how Tenten had been able to do nearly all forms of martial arts under the sun. She _had _dragged Sakura along to lessons of various martial arts but she hadn't been able to commit to it the way Tenten had. She was a master. She had all the belts to prove it.

"Hey, is that who I think it is..."

As is Sakura's blood aura had summoned him, Sasuke was sitting up ahead on a bench.

"Oh no." Sakura breathed, clutching at Tenten's arm as Sasuke looked up in their direction. Tenten grimaced. "His seen us." She informed her.

"Maybe he'll let us walk on -- No, his standing up. I think he wants you to go over to him, Sakura."

"Like hell I will." She snarled, turning her nose up she stormed off right past Tenten as Sasuke started to approach. In a second Sakura was out of sight and Sasuke continued to approach. Tenten would have killed Sakura right then and there had she been in range for leaving her to confront Sasuke when she had never had any sort of ties to him.

She stood stock still as he passed into a ray of moonlight and she got a good look at him for the first time in two years.

His face was as hard and if not more expressionless than it had been before he left. His raven hair was still naturally spiked at the back and he was dressed in a deep blackish-purple hoodie, the hood down and his hands buried in his pockets, his jeans were clean but were worse for wear. He was incredibly intimidating. Tenten wondered how she would have turned out had her entire family been killed by an older sibling.

"Ah... Hello?" She said, turning so she was facing him, loathing Sakura for the awkward situation she had put her in.

"Hello Tenten."

It was silent and because she lacked anything decent to say she spat out, "Bastard."

Sasuke looked at her with sort of an amused expression. Tenten's face was flushed but she stood her ground wishing he would attempt to strangle her or something so she would have a valid excuse to break his arm. She hated him so much for how miserable he had made Sakura.

"Was that Sakura before?"

"... How many other people do you know with pink hair? Ass."

Sasuke's expression remained mildly amused. "Anything else you want to get off your chest?"

"I'm getting there." She assured him, sounding much braver then she felt. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say a word.

"You know you very nearly killed her when you left. She was so miserable. She hasn't been the same since."

"She was just another clingy fan girl."

"No." Tenten surveyed his expressionless face. "No. She wasn't. I can't exactly figure out why you left or what she knows about it. Or what ever the relationship was between you and why, but I know there's a lot more then she's ever told me."

"Hn."

"You know, you sound just like my new roommate."

Tenten turned to leave and was thankful Sasuke didn't stop her.

"Stupid jerk, him and that _Hn. _If I could just break his arm I would be satisfied for the rest of my life." Tenten muttered under her breath as she walked across the empty school grounds.

"If I could break just _one _bone I would be happy forever, just _one _bone --."

"Whose bones are you planning on breaking, exactly?"

"Gah! Neji! Don't do that to me!" She gasped, clutching at her heart, as her legs very nearly failed her. Neji smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"For god sakes, make some noise when you walk or something. You're just like a bloody ghost!" She muttered as they approached the ominous building that proved a home for a third of the school population. _Stupid boarding school. Much happier at home, _Tenten thought.

"What are you doing out anyway?" She accused.

"Me? I was walking."

"Why?" Tenten asked suspicious.

"Do I need a permit now?" Neji asked, holding open the door to the solid brick building for her.

"Why thank you kind gentleman."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Must you mock every kind thing I do?"

"No. Just most of them."

They walked about the metal stairs, as this building lack the critically needed elevator. Tenten thanked god that she had been doing martial arts for a long time. She doubted she could climb three seemingly endless flights of stairs this easy if she hadn't had the training.

"Yay. The door." She panted. Hey, she never claimed it was a breeze. Neji smirked his annoying smirk and pushed it open. Tenten grinning as she strode past, determined for some unknown reason to at least open one door.

"Ha ha!" She exclaimed victoriously as she unlocked the door room, holding her keys high in the air as if they were a trophy. Neji rolled his eyes and stepped in after her, watching as she tossed her key callously aside onto her desk.

"You are going to lose those keys." Neji said as they skidded along the wood and vanished under a pile of books that Tenten had ditched there.

"Probably." She agreed, unlacing her battered converse and tossing them next to her wardrobe.

Sure her desk, wardrobe and shelfs were a mess but her floor was clean. And her messes had a sort of order to them._ Didn't mean I could find things, though. _Tenten thought as she searched in vain for her toiletry bag, finally locating it under a discarded shirt in her wardrobe. She slammed the door shut, narrowly missing having her foot squashed by a slightly deflated basketball that had somehow been filled with little pebbles. She had no idea how.

Neji didn't even look up at the noise. Apparently he was already adjusting to Tenten and living with her. Wow. That sounded weird.

Tenten tossed her towel over her shoulder and wedged a clean change of clothes she was planning on sleeping in under her arm.

"Called shotgun." Tenten said cheerfully as she passed Neji, referring, obviously, to the shower. The Hyuuga didn't give her any acknowledgement he had heard her.

Tenten locked the door behind her, throwing her things down on the counter she span the hot water tap on and was greeted by a gushing stream of cold water.

"Gah! Ouch! Cold! God damn it! Work! No, wait, don't do that! I said _work _not _break_!"

Tenten's steady stream of profanities must have been heard by Neji as she struggled against the shower that was refusing to spill even a drop of hot water.

"God damn it!" Tenten turned and kicked the small hot water generator beside the shower. Almost instantly the water turned hot. Unortunely for Tenten, who still had one hand in the water.

"Jesus Christ!" She yanked her red hand out of the shower and flicked the hot tap _waaaaaaaaaaay _back. She felt she better let Neji know all was good before he decided to call the physiatrist ward.

She unlocked the door and stuck her head out.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her water splattered shirt and red hand.

"What exactly just happened? In sounded like something made you very angry."

"It did. The hot water wasn't working. Then I nearly ripped the tap off. And then I hurt my feet kicking the crap out of the generator. Than the hot water came back all at once and I burnt me hand." She said glumly.

Neji frowned at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Trust me, with my usual luck I should be great full all I got was a minor burn, a stubbed toe and a pissy attitude towards our shower. Anyway, alls good now." She said. Neji frowned again.

"If you say so."

"I say so."

Tenten withdrew into the bathroom.


	6. My family Your family

**Chapter six – My family Your family**

"You can have the shower now. That is, if you're willing to go up against the will of god. He seems determined to screw with the shower today."

Tenten exited the bathroom, looking even worse then she had when she popped her head out to let Neji know what had happened.

For one, her hand was a feverish red, her toe was black, her hair pinned up as usual was incredibly frizzy and she had a bandage wrapped firmly around her forearm with blood blossoming in the centre of it.

"I heard more cursing. I have no idea and no desire to know where you learnt to cuss like that."

"T.V. I slipped when I was attempting to get the cold water back rather then the hot and scratched my arm on the corner of the generator. Why it has such sharp corners is beyond me." She said grouchily, tossing her things into the wardrobe and retreating back to her bed where she splayed out on the cover and stared at ceiling.

She heard a humorous chuckle and she turned in disbelief to Neji.

"Your expression is rather amusing when you're angry." He explained, as he sat in his desk chair. She glowered at him. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Would you like me to have a look at you arm?"

"No. I would like a smoothie. I promise I'll stop sulking if you can hand me the smoothie in the fridge."  
"Does this count as an emergency, than."

"Damn straight it does."

Neji smirked and got up to retrieve the object of Tenten's desire, handing it to her and returning to his seat where he watched her as she laid on he back, glaring upwards and sipping at a smoothie. It was a rather comical sight. Neji's mouth twitched again.

"I'm going to have a shower.

"Good luck. You'll need it."

Tenten had just about finished her smoothie when Neji emerged. She looked at him for his verdict.

"Shower seemed fine to me."

"Grawr! God's screwing with _me _then! Sasuke and than the shower! This is some kind of omen! A sign! C'mon god, take me on like a man! Don't screw with my mind! I'll kill you!"

"Tenten, I do not think god reacts well to death threats."

"The Simpsons says it's the only way to deal with bullies."

"Simp, sons?"

"Forget it."

"If you insist." Neji put his things away and sat back down in his chair.

"Sasuke?" He inquired.

"Curious?" Tenten chuckled, staring up at the ceiling, empty smoothie container held loosely in her hand.

"Would this be the guy you wanted to break the bones of earlier?"

"Sharp." Tenten sighed, pulling herself up right and turning to the small bin in the corner, tossing her smoothie container at it and scoring a perfect shot. Neji waited patiently.

"His an old... acquaintance of mine. I ran into him rather unexpectedly earlier."

"One you didn't like?"

"It's less of didn't and more or don't. I personally had nothing against him once upon a time."

"But you do now?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, well. Two years ago now he did something I can't forgive. He hurt Sakura."

"What happened?"

Tenten sighed, getting up and stretching she sat down in her own desk chair. "I'm not exactly sure. Sakura wasn't very detailed. Well, that's a bit of understatement. She just told me he left and she would never love again. I know something bigger was happening there but I'm not exactly sure what. I'm still very much in the dark." She explained, fiddling with a pen she had known had long since died. She would have to get around to throwing that out at some point.

"Hn."

"And we're back to the Hn's." She sighed, leaning back and folding her hands behind her head. "I had though we had gotten past that non talking thing you had going."

Neji smirked getting up he walked over to her.

"Give me a look at your arm."

"Why?" She asked indigently, drawing her bandaged limb into her chest.

"Because it's going to get infected if you leave it. The condition of that generator is nothing to be proud of. It's probably as old as the school, as appealing of a prospect as that makes."

Tenten glared at the stone face Hyuuga for all of two minutes before she reluctantly gave in. Out staring someone with pupiless eyes wasn't something any normal person could do. Although she wasn't sure what he was planning on doing.

He unwrapped the bandage quickly and stared at the 'scratch' Tenten had said.

"This isn't a scratch. This isn't even a cut. This is something that's going to leave a scar." Neji said, getting up, taking Tenten's bandage with him to prevent her wrapping up again. Tenten frowned at him as he rustled through his desk draws.

She turned her attention to her arm and because she lacked anything better to do she poked at her wound, watching the blood well out and spill over the sides she sort of regretted it. Her head was starting to spin. But because, Tenten is and always will be, dense about matters relating to what was good for her she went to poke it again.

Neji was back faster than she had expected, he batted her hand away.

"Don't."

"Wow. Your skin's cold." Tenten said. Neji ignored her, opening up an alcohol wipe he dabbed at her profusely bleeding wound. Tenten winced but didn't draw away, watching with sort of an interest as Neji attempted to stem the blood flow.

"Doesn't this bother you?" He asked as he deftly dropped the wipe into a small saucer from the cupboard and pulled out another one, all in such a quick move it made Tenten's already dizzy head spin even worse.  
"Hmm? What."

"The fact you've cut your arm open." Neji said bluntly reaching for a roll of bandages by his side.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course it bothers me."

"You don't seem bothered." He said as his long, pale fingers expertly twirled the bandage around her arm n a spiral pattern so it wouldn't slip, a compress wedged firmly over the majority of her wound to stop the bandage from turning red to quickly.

"Well... You could say I'm sort of expert at this stuff. Hurting myself, I mean. I honestly can not think of a week that went by with out come kind of accident of this sort. Only a couple of days ago I cut my hand open a piece of glass after I shattered a cup. And a week before that I twisted my ankle falling out of a second story window."

"You fell out of a second story window?" Neji asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice as he put a metal clasp on the bandage, standing and gathering all the medical supplies.

"Well, yeah."

"You do seem to be very good at the sort of stuff." Neji said.

"And you seem to be very good at _this _sort of stuff." Tenten said, indicating to her wrapped her arm. "Is your family into the medial thing?" She asked.

Neji's back stiffened in response to the mention of his family. "Not really. It just comes naturally to the Hyuuga's. We find it easier then most people to understand this sort of thing." He said, in a tone that closed it off from further discussion.

"Hmm." Tenten's vision seemed to waver.

"You are not arguing?" Neji asked, his words coated in surprise.

"S'pose not..." Everything seemed to wobble. "Hey Neji, aren't rooms meant to stay sensibly straight?"

"Tenten?"

"Ahh... I think we might be experiencing an earthquake, Neji. The room won't stop shaking..."

"Tenten?"

Tenten blinked up at the vaguely concerned looking Hyuuga. She grinned in what she hoped was a reassuring way. Then she felt herself falling forward out of her seat and the ground rushed up to meet her.

***

_Tenten was running down an empty street, series wailing at her as her lungs began to give out._

_Faster, faster, faster. Was all she thought as she ignored the throbbing pain in her side, pushing her legs to keep going. Just a little further..._

_She turned the corner and was confronted with the mangled wreckage of what had once been her families silver car, a truck with a dent in it's front was parked just in front of the car turned pretzel, a bewildered truck driver with a bloody nose standing still for a breathalyser._

_Tenten felt her legs take her over to where yellow police tap was wrapped around several trees, limiting the access to the collision scene. There was an ambulance parked just inside of it near the destroyed car._

_Tenten's heart seemed to freeze and she walked forward in a sort of trance._

_Two wary looking police officers stepped in front of the ten year old girl and a crack seemed to go through Tenten's still heart._

_"Let me through!" She screamed as the police officers attempted to restrain her. Tenten won, ducking past their outstretched hands and under the tape to where they were pulling to figures from the car wreck._

_The bodies were still and blood splattered, and the crack in Tenten's heart seemed to wobble. She pushed her way through and stared at the lifeless bodies of her mother and father._

_Both faces covered in a mess of cuts, glass from the windshield lodged deep into their flesh, all though no blood poured from the wounds anymore there was plenty of it sprayed all over the ground and the stretchers._

_Tenten's mothers mousy brown hair was caked with blood and her neck was an on a funny angle, her father faring no better as his once brilliant brown eyes full of depth and meaning stared translucently up at the dark sky, like glass, a small trickle of clear fluid running the length of his face, starting from his hairline._

_Tenten felt hands grabbing her and forcing her back. She didn't resist._

_She also felt something else. Deep in side her._

_She felt that crack in her heart, lengthen and then break, shattering her heart into a billion fragmented pieces._

_***_

Tenten was woken by a feeling of wetness. Her eyes fluttered open, and then closed as her vision blurred the result of the wetness in her eyes.

She groaned, sitting up right she wiped the tears from her face and for the first time discovered she was lying on her bed not the floor where could have sworn she had fallen asleep.

"Your up."

Tenten jumped. "Jesus Christ Neji. How many times do I have to tell you to make some noise?" She snapped as she realized that Neji was sitting in a desk chair not far from her bed. He frowned.

Tenten self consciously reached upwards and realized there were still a few tears clinging to her cheeks.

"God damn it." She muttered angrily, wiping them away as her face flushed a tomato red.

"You were talking in your sleep." Neji said bluntly. Tenten's already red face seemed to grow hotter. "Oh. Really. Just what did I say?" She asked almost defensively. An automatic reaction when she felt herself being challenged. Which she wasn't.

"Something about wanting to kill someone. You also said mother and father a lot. And something about there being too much blood for just two people."

"Oh. Kill someone. That would be the truck driver I guess."

"Truck driver." Neji said slowly as he examined her, taking in her defensive eyes and red cheeks.

"I don't suppose your were dreaming about the car accident you said killed your parents?"

"So what if I was." She said, daring Neji to do or say something to contradict her. He just sat there silently. She felt slightly guilty and returned her attention to the fact she was now lying on her bed with her blanket thrown over the top of her.

"Did you put me on my bed?"

"I couldn't leave you lying on the floor, could I?" He asked rhetorically. "I would offer you a smoothie but you seem to have drunk your emergency one for the night already." He said, gesturing to the bin.

"If I recall correctly, I did."

It was silent for a moment as Tenten fiddled with the fraying edges of her quilt.

"So what exactly happened in that car wreck?"

Tenten sighed angrily. "Why are you prying?" She snapped. The guilt she was already feeling increased somewhat drastically.

Neji's face remained impassive. "If I remember right, you are always attempting to pry into my life."

"It never works, though."

Pause. "So are you going to tell me?"

Tenten relented, leaning back against her wall and staring at the ceiling. "It was the middle of the night and my mother and father were incredibly late home. I s'pose it must have been obvious that something was wrong, or maybe it was a sixth sense, but anyway I heard sirens and I went to investigate down the street..."

Tenten trailed off grimacing at the memory. Neji waited patiently for her to continue.

"And my family's car was a mangled wreck of metal, both my parents were dead. The truck that had hit it barely had a dent in it and the driver was taking a breathalyser." Tenten suddenly chuckled.

"I don't remember much of what I did after I saw my parent's bodies but I _do _remember fighting my way over to the truck driver and slogging him one hard across the jaw. I would have beaten him senseless of they hadn't pried me away. He tried to press assault charges but they didn't stick. Obviously. You can't press charges against a 'traumatized' ten year old girl."

"Hn."

"Don't look so miserable. I got my happy ending."

"And that would be?"

"Well, I broke the jaw of that truck driver."

Neji chuckled. "Are you feeling better then?" He asked, referring to her fainting spell that had left her eating carpet earlier.

"Sure I am. I probably just tired and combined with a new injury... Anyway, it's your turn."

"My turn?" Neji looked completely bewildered as Tenten grinned, and sat more comfortably cross legged on her bed.

"Yeah. I told you about my family now tell me about yours."

Neji's face went stone cold and his back stiffened. "My mother and father are dead and I belong to a large and historical family." He said shortly, standing up and pushing Tenten's deckchair back into its place.

She stared at his back, startled. "Uh... That wasn't either kind or descriptive. Siblings, relatives, care givers..."

"I'm an only child, have two cousins and was just another member of my family and was cared for by the whole."

"Still lacking on disciptionessism here."

"It's late. We have the first say of school tomorrow. I am tired. I'm going to bed."

Tenten watched as the lights dimmed and Neji retreated to his bed.  
"Of course you are." She murmured and snuggled down deep into her pillow.


	7. Kidnapping and tearless reunion

**Chapter seven – Kidnapping and tearless Reunion**

"I have decided!"

"Decided, what, exactly?" Neji asked, sounding very non thrilled that Tenten had decided something as he packed his notebooks and pens into a small, white duffle bag.

"I'm kidnapping you to come have breakfast with me and my friends!" She announced cheerfully, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed on which she had been sitting, absent minded straightening up her buns without taking them out.

"I do not really want to go."

"That's the whole point of kidnapping. It doesn't matter if you want to or not." Tenten said, reaching for her black messenger bag that was wedged behind her desk.

"Hn."

"_Hn _all you want. The discussion has been made." She grinned, unlocking the door and stepping back to allow Neji to pass through first. She backed out of their room, locking the door behind her with a flourish as if to signal to Neji the argument was settled.

He was walking off but Tenten caught up quickly snagging his arm she dragged him in the direction of Sakura and Ino's room.

"Resistance if futile."

"I wasn't resisting. I was fleeing."

"Oh my god! You made a joke!" Tenten gasped, letting go of his sleeve and staring dumb struck at him. His mouth twitched in amusement.

"I do believe it is impolite to stare."

She rolled her eyes and rapped hard on Sakura's door, listening to the bickering from within it took only a few seconds for the door to swing open and Sakura and Ino pile out. The blond dressed in an orange tank tap and fashionable black pants with her long hair tied up as usual, Sakura in an open pink vest with a white singlet and black pleated skirt.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming - -." Ino cut off mid grumble, or purple bag hanging loosely from one hand as she stared at Neji.

"Uh... Who are you?"

"This is Neji. Neji, this is Ino. And Over there is Sakura, the one with the wild hair colour."

"It's _natural_." Sakura growled as she stuffed her keys into her bad she turned to look at Neji and gave a wary smile. "Hey. You opened the door for me the other day." She said, nudging Ino to get moving.

"Neji. As in your roommate?"

"No, Ino. I randomly went out and found another Neji who lived in this dorm and kidnapped him for breakfast."

Ino rolled her eyes and shifted a glance at Neji who was trailing slightly behind them. Well, maybe trailing wasn't the right word. Hyuuga Neji didn't trail... It was more of walking slightly behind the group and looking like he would rather be anywhere else but where Tenten was dragging him.

"Don't even bother." She said plainly to Ino who was examining Neji with a small smirk on her face. She looked up at her indigently. "I highly doubt Neji is the kind of guy who's interested in dating."

She reluctantly looked away. "He doesn't look it I suppose." She said almost regretful. Tenten rolled her eyes and slowed to down to walk with said specimen.

"I would rather be on my own."

"Don't I know it? At least _try _to smile."

"Hn."

She sighed and Neji's stony face continued to remain impassive and icy. Tenten was tempted to stick him and oversized oven and see if he defrosted in the slightest.

"Am I to assume the place you are dragging me to have smoothies?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"No."

Tenten smirked and watched as the campus cafe came into view, Sakura and Ino disappearing through the push open glass doors.

"You first. Other whys you'll flee."

Neji glared at her icily for a moment before stepping delicately through the door Tenten held open for him. She let it sing shut on its own, spotting Naruto, Lee and Temari wedged into one side of a booth and the small party approached.

Tenten allowed Neji to grab the window side of the booth, knowing full well that sitting next to someone he didn't know would be rather unpleasant for both parties involved. Tenten slid in beside him and Ino beside her, Sakura landing the edge.

"Who's that?" Temari asked, checking Neji out for herself. The Hyuuga didn't seem to notice, staring out the window coldly as the thin sheet of glass had somehow wronged him. Tenten felt awkward. Maybe kidnapping Neji hadn't been one of her brightest ideas.

"This is Hyuuga Neji. Neji, Temari, Lee and Naruto." She introduced. Neji barley looked up but nodded in acknowledgement at the group before returning to gazing at the window.

The group placed their orders, not exactly sure what Neji wanted she asked but received only a shrug that she interpreted as _I don't really care._

She ordered a random smoothie.

"So... Hyuuga Neji as in, your roommate?"

Tenten let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Temari. As in my roommate."

"I dunno Tenten; this guy looks a little shifty..." Naruto was looking suspiouse at Neji from the corner of his eye; leaning slightly away as if afraid he'd be bitten.

"Naruto!"

Sakura leaned over and wacked the loud mouthed blond on his head.

Neji made no response but to shift his lavender tinged eyes at Naruto for all of half a second before returning his gaze to the window.

"Hn."

"Hn? You know what, you sound an awfully lot like this guy I know called Sasuk--."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Naruto!" Tenten cut over throwing a balled up napkin at him and glancing at Sakura who thankfully looked like she had missed the comment.

"Hmm? What was that about?" Temari wondered, looking at Tenten as Naruto looked around, distracted as he tried to find what it was Tenten had thrown at him. Sakura looked up and Tenten changed the subject.

"So... what have you guys got first up?" She asked. The table was instantly full with conversation as people compared time tables, Lee and Naruto the loudest by far, shouting things as loud as they could to be heard. Neji sat as still as stone and Tenten watched with relief as Naruto's comment about Sasuke seemed to slink away.

There smoothie arrived and Tenten reached for hers, noticing as she did a certain raven haired figure sitting at a small table at the back of the cafe watching her booth was a pronounced smirk.

_What the hell?! Does just _thinking _about this guy summon him or something?!_

Tenten glanced quickly away, before sliding her glance sideways and was relived to see a certain rosette hadn't noticed Sasuke's lurking at the fringes of the restaurant.

Tenten skulled her smoothie quickly. Withdrawing from the conversation to avoid accidently giving away something. She had never been a talented liar.

Neji's gaze slid to her and then to where she kept her eyes firmly averted. Tenten saw his mouth harden into a line and something like recognization dawned in his eyes, although it quickly left and he went back to staring out the window as if nothing had happened.

_What was that about_? Tenten wondered as her friends reluctantly emptied the booth and the cafe. Tenten lingered, twitching in agitation as Sakura's bag got caught on the booth, Ino, Naruto, Temari and Lee already out the door she saw Sasuke rise and decided that Sakura was on her own.

Neji glided smoothly out the door and sent one last dismayingly look at Sakura who was oblivious to Sasuke's approaching and then fled after Neji.

***

"God damn it. Stupid bag, cheap piece of crap. The moment you get free I swear I'll--."

"Hello Sakura"

Sakura jumped, her bag ripping itself free she felt her face drain of blood as she saw Sasuke standing behind her an amused smirk on his face.

Yes, Tenten had mentioned he was in the area now. She hadn't known he obviously attended boarding school here.

She turned without a word at him and left the cafe, and was extremely dismayed that Sasuke stepped in front of her, blocking her path the moment she was out.

"Aren't you going to at least say hi?"

"No. Leave me the hell alone." She spat, making a failed attempt to side step him.

He smirked. "You know you don't really mean that." He said grabbing her wrist.

"Like hell I don't." She muttered, ripping her arm free and dodging around him, beginning to head towards her first class. He easily fell into step beside her, drawing more then a few admiring looks from passing students.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked finally, stoping dead in her tracks she spun around to confront him.

"Going to school, or course."

"Why aren't you with your precious Orochimaru?"

"Because I have no obligation to be." He said smoothly, completely avoiding answering the question. _To spite me, _Sakura thought vehemently.

"Yeah, well. I've got to get to class." She said icily, gem green eyes narrowed as she sped up. Sasuke made no attempt to follow her, letting her go.

**A/N: Oooh. So Now I've let Orochimaru slither into the story. I betcha thinking that I have ****NO**** idea what the hell I'm doing and just throwing him in whilst I try to think up a reason for his appearance in the story! Well ha! I have a rough idea! **


	8. Secretes

**Chapter eight - Secretes**

"It seemed like you recognized Sasuke back there." Tenten said when she caught up to Neji, the number of students that were still on the grounds dwindling as they hurried off to classes.

"Sasuke?" He asked, his head cracking around to look at Tenten.

"Uhh..." She was more then a bit startled and it had left her speechless blinked repeatedly at Neji's face.

The urgent look in his eyes died down and his face became his usual cool and emotionless mask. "Never seen him before in my life." He murmured, turning in a deferent direction from Tenten, heading towards his first period class.

"Right. Sure you haven't." Tenten muttered watching him leave. After a second of brooding in the middle of the school grounds she recalled the fact she was meant to be in class. She reluctantly turned away from Neji's retreating figure and headed towards the science lab.

_Why do I feel that everybody that matters is clued in but me?_

***

The first day of school dragged on far too long for Tenten's likings. For a boarding school you'd think she would feel more at home, but no. The icy cold classroom's and texta stained whiteboards was as foreign and uncomfortable to her as ever. It was with great joy that she flung open or dorm room at the end of the last class.

"Finished." She panted and Neji - who had predictably made it back before her - looked up from his bed, a sheaf of paper held lightly in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, throwing down her book bag and catching a glimpse of her tired looking self in the mirror. She once again thanked god that her budget had been so tight she had no choice but to attend a boarding school that lacked uniforms.

Neji hesitated before answering. "A letter."

"Like, a reply from the one you were writing a few days back?" She asked heading for her wardrobe and struggling to get her skateboard out before the mess within collapsed on her.

"... Yes."

"Awsome. Who's it from?" She inquired. Bending down with her skateboard firmly trapped under her arm to re-tie the laces of her converse.

"No one of importance."

"If they're not important why bother writing to them?" She asked cheekily and was instantly reminded of there argument about Neji's shakesphere book.

"Tenten, it's really none of your business."

She felt stung. She had really thought they were connecting. That they might have even become friends. She straightened up and to relive some of the tension inside her resulting from Neji's attitude problem and her first day of school, she poked her tongue out.

Neji didn't seem to see. To involved in the letter.

She shut the door quietly behind her as she left, to wound up to even slam it. Noise wouldn't satisfy her, and all it would do was get everyone on the floor to hate her guts. Door slamming a public dorm was not a bright idea.

Naruto, Lee and much to her surprise, Kiba were waiting for her just outside. She had planned on going to the park with Naruto and Lee; she hadn't known Kiba was tagging along. All the same, she didn't mind.

"Hey." She greeted, grinning widely although her blood was still boiling due to Neji's arrogant attitude.

Naruto's face split into a smile that stretched from ear to ear and Kiba held up his hand in a friendly manner for a high five. Tenten gave him one.

"Tenten, beautiful flower of youth, are you all set to skate?" Lee asked. Tenten nodded, holding up her skateboard.

"I even brought my bored this time round."

She heard a faint barking and looked down at her feet and was much surprised to see the little puppy that had been with Kiba and the skate park the first time round barking joyfully at her feet.

"Who's this little guy?" She asked, crouching down to give the pup a scratch behind his floppy ears. Tenten grinned. The way his fur stuck up on his head reminded her of Sasuke's hairstyle.

"This is Akamaru." Kiba said.

Should have figure he belonged to Kiba.

"Alright." Tenten's mouth twitched. "Let's skate!"

***

Tenten was. Point blank. Exhausted.

She had spent quite a few hours skating with the guys, and despite the fact she wasn't ordinarily sucked into pointless companions' she had managed to fall prey to Naruto's scheme of seeing who could go the longest without a stack. Ironically, the loud mouthed blue eyed blond had been the first to spill. Followed shortly after by Kiba whom Tenten had tricked. Playing dirty, she had said that it looked like Akamaru was passed out.

The second he looked away Lee skated in front of him, causing Kiba to cuss considerably and veer off, not quite making it over a ramp and sliding into a disgruntled, bruised pile at Naruto's feet.

Naruto had nearly pissed himself laughing, earning a wack in the head by Kiba which quickly turned into a full blow fist fight. Tenten had to admit, it was fun to watch once Lee had assured her that the two weren't going to kill each other. All though it did nearly cause her to stack when they spilled into the concrete.

Tenten had eventually won. Lee attempting to do a one handed push up on his bored whilst going over a ramp. Tenten then proceeded to bandage his badly sprained ankle with the first aid kit she always carried with her in case her clumsiness resulted in one of her frequent near death disasters.

And she now lay sprawled out on the concrete wishing she had bought her cell phone. She had never given a thought to what she would do once the boys left. She had wanted to stay and skate some more. It only occurred to her once the stars came out that she had _no _idea which way she had to head to get home.

"Fancy running into _you _at a place like this."

Tenten sheepishly raised her head to Sakura's less then impressed figure standing with her hands on her hips and pink hair glinting in the moonlight.

Tenten held up her hand, completely ignoring Sakura's sarcasm. The rosette sighed, taking Tenten's hand and hauling her to her feet.

"Lemme guess. You forgot the way back and don't have your cell phone with you?" She asked, Tenten stared at the ground, shuffling her feet much in the manner a little child does when his caught doing something wrong.

"How'd you know I was in need of a rescue?"  
"I called by your dorm room and Neji said you'd gone out as soon as you'd gotten home with your skateboard. I figured you'd gotten yourself lost. Why didn't you just head back to campus with Naruto and the others?"

"I uh... just wanted to skate some more."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "C'mon."

They had been walking for a few minutes when Tenten decided to ask Sakura something.

"Did... Uh... Did Sasuke approach you in the cafe?"

Sakura whirled around, fire in her eyes as she positively towered over Tenten. The brunette shrank back in fear, having no idea in hell what had just happened.

"You bitch! You knew he was there and you still left me with him?!"

"Call it revenge!" Tenten shot back, referring to when Sakura had ditched her to confront Sasuke on her own. Although, revenge had nothing to do with it. She had just wanted out.

Sakura seemed to deflate and sat down on a stone bench that happened to be near by. "Yeah. He approached me." She muttered angrily, staring at her feet.

Tenten had no other choice but to sit down beside her.

"What did he have to say?"

"I don't know. I left."

"You left?! Don't you want to find out why he left the city?"

"I already know why he left the city!" Sakura snapped back, with out looking up. Tenten blinked. _So I've been right all along... There was much more to the whole Sasuke, Sakura and the leaving incident then I had been informed of..._

"Well, I'm felling reallllllllllllllllly out of the proceedings here. Would you care to fill me in?!"

Sakura looked warily up at Tenten. "It's a long story." She sighed.

"One that you have a right to tell."

"Fine."

They sat in silence for a moment as Sakura went over what needed to be said in her head.

"You know of Sasuke and his family history, right?"

"Yeah. The one where his brother slaughtered everyone in the entire family for kicks and disappeared."

The corner of Sakura's mouth turned up in a sort of disgusted amusement.

"Yeah, that one. Only it wasn't for kicks. There was a lot of pressure on Itachi to do well. And Itachi, well... he was a genius. Aced every test perfectly, graduated top of his class every year and was even more skilled then you in martial arts."

Tenten waited patiently as Sakura's nerves or heart - she didn't know which - seemed to fail her.

"When the pressure became too much he flipped out. Only, in a more cold and calculating sense. Everyone in the exceptionally gifted family. Gone. Mother, Father, Aunts, Uncles... Gone. Except Sasuke."

Tenten already knew this of course but she listened, enraptured.

"Itachi vanished and Sasuke was left with unhealing wounds and a murderous hatred of his 'Older brother'. When I first met Sasuke I was just another clingy fan girl..."

Sakura spoke the very words Sasuke himself had spoken to Tenten.

"Just another pain in his side, another annoyance to deal with. Do you remember how I got put in Sasuke's class and I was over joyed? And when I found out that he was in my group for nearly everything... Lab partners, sports teams... Even those little reading groups the teachers had devised. I never actually thought I'd get closer to him... But one day after school I saw him speaking with a strange man just outside the schools gate."

Tenten's breathe ceased. She had a feeling this was her moment of enlightenment.

"That mans name, was Orochimaru."

Sakura's mouth which had bean twisted in a weak smile as she recalled her happiness with Sasuke in her class suddenly looked like it was incredibly painful.

"Orochimaru was into illegal weaponry transport and other small things like that but he was first, and foremost a corrupted, dishonoured scientist."

"Ehh... Right..."

Sakura snickered. "Sounds funny in that context, hey?" She gave a weak chuckle.  
"I'm not even sure what his goal is - if he even has one. At that time all I knew was I wanted out of there. I started to back away just as he was leaving but Sasuke caught sight of me... Before I even realized what had happened he had me pinned up against the wall and was threatening me. 'If you tell anyone what you just saw I swear I'll kill you'." She quoted bitterly. "Of course I wouldn't have told. I was madly in love with him. Although once he let me down and seemingly vanished I was terribly frightened. At school the next day he gave no sign he recognized what had happened the night before..."

Tenten was almost regretting asking.

"I finally cornered him after school one day and tried to act all tough, get the truth out in the open. I swear if looks could kill I wouldn't be here right now, anyway, he told me to but out. I told him I wouldn't, but I'd _punch _something if he didn't explain. You might not believe this, but he did. Explain, I mean. I think I was getting too loud for his liking. I figured out that Orochimaru had two things Sasuke wanted badly."

"What were they?"

"One: Information on Itachi. Two: Power. Sasuke, wants' to kill Itachi for what he did, and to do that he needs to track him down and he need to have enough power to do it."

"Murder is sort of illegal."

Sakura chuckle. "Don't I know it?"

"He explained that Orochimaru was in deep with the underground, and if anyone could supply him with that power it would be him. He said that he had managed to find out that Itachi wasn't a one man operation anymore. He was part of a larger, skilled, organization. Orochimaru used to belong to it to; hence why he has the information Sasuke wants. This group is called the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki..." Tenten tried it, the name feeling unfamiliar on her tongue.

"They are... an assassin. The next day Sasuke -- Well, as they say. The rest is history."


	9. Akatsuki

Chapter nine – Akatsuki

Tenten unlocked her dorm door in a sort of trance, her head still spinning from the burden she had forced Sakura to share.

"Hn. You look like your going to pass out."

Tenten's attention riveted back to earth and she saw Neji staring at her in mild amusement.

"You do realize it is almost midnight?"

"What are you? My mother?!" Tenten snapped, throwing her keys down on the desk hearing the rasp of metal on cheap wood as the slid out of sit as usual.

The first thing she did was walk right to the fridge and pull out her smoothie.

Neji watched her retreat to her desk where she proceeded to sit in her chair and stare at the floor; deep in thought she took a sip of her smoothie.

Much to Neji's astonishment Tenten grimaced and sat the plastic takeout cup aside.

"Tenten... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No. You are not." Neji said slowly as she absently fiddled with the long dead pen that she never quiet got around to throwing out.

Tenten ignored him.

_So, Sasuke left town to go off with this mad scientist part time weapons dealer dude, in order to gain info on his homicidal older bro and to receive some sort of weapon or training, to make killing off the source of his angst easier... And said older bro who has a pressure complex had become an assassin with a bunch of other random, off the chart crazy guys..._

Tenten frowned, a small wrinkle appearing in between her eyes as she went over any thing she knew that could possibly seem suspicious. Of course, the first thing that sprung to mind was Neji. Neji and his letter, Neji and his regonziation of Sasuke... Neji tied in somewhere, Tenten was sure of it. Even if he was just a silent spectator... He tied in somehow.

"Tenten."

"Shush. I'm thinking."

Tenten pursed her lips and absent minded reached across for her smoothie. She took a sip. It tasted much better now that she had managed to properly absorb the information Sakura had shared.

She heard s sigh of relief and looked up to see Neji watched her with his mouth twisted in a sarcastic smile.

"What?"

He snickered but didn't answer turning back to his desk he ruffled through a notebook on his desk.

"Hmmm..." Tenten pondered, turning to put her smoothie down her accidently missed the desk by half a centimetre, the result being smoothie spilt all over a stack of papers by her seat.

"Damn it!" Tenten cursed dropping to the floor she carelessly reached into the sopping mess and felt something sharp jab itself firmly in her hand.

"Gah!"

She sat bolt up right, slamming her head on the desk before she finally managed to wriggle out.

Her hand was throbbing and blood was spilling out from beneath her fingers despite the fact it was firmly clutched into a fist.

"Tenten?"

Tenten looked up to see Neji knelling in front of her, disregarding the smoothie and blood that was splattered all over the once clean carpet. Tenten grimaced and caught sight of an incredibly sharp and pointy Stanley knife that was sticking wide out of its plastic orange sheaf, its edges splattered in blood.

"Give me a look at your hand." Neji demanded.

"I don't wanna. If I open it it's going to hurt more and bleed more."

Neji rolled his silver, lavender eyes and gently pried her fingers open and frowned at the deep gash on Tenten's palm where the ever, so smart brunette had cut her hand open.

"You might need stiches."

"Pfff. Nah, I never get stiches." Tenten said, wincing as bright red blood continued to flow.

"You are to accident prone for your own good." Neji sighed, getting up and grabbing his first aid kit from his desk he cleaned and dressed Tenten's wound.

"Thanks."

"Be more careful. You are going to end up in hospital at this rate."

Neji got up; his pants some how clean despite the squashed berries and blood everywhere.

Tenten grinned ruefully and watched as he returned to his desk. She stumbled to her feet, intending to clean up her mess when something struck her. She turned back to the silent Hyuuga.

"Neji!"

"Yes?"

"You were worried about me!" She accused pointing one finger at him in accusation. She regretted it when her sore hand protested painfully. She furled her fingers back up and watched him as he turned around, face as unreadable as ever.  
"Yes, I was."

"A Hah! Does that mean I finally made it to the status of friend to the oh-great-and-mighty-Hyuuga?!"

"I suppose."

Tenten pretended to do a victory dance for Neji's benefit. His mouth twitched. "You better clean that up before it stains our carpet."

"Yeah." She said, and retreated to the little counter where she unearthed a cloth, rinsing it in the sink she knelt down amongst the wide array of liquid and began dutifully cleaning. Her thoughts, which had taken a happier tract since she cut herself - as strange and sick as that sounded - returned to their original track.

She glanced cautiously up at Neji from the corner of her eye and decided to take a risk.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

She took a deep breath, and watched cautiously for his reaction. "Do you know anything about the Akatsuki?"

He seemed to twitch, his pen falling from his suddenly lax grip onto the desk, he stared at her. "What did you just say?"

Tenten took that as a yes.

"The Akatsuki." She repeated firmly, dropping her cloth and twisting her body so she was facing Neji. She felt sort of ridiculous, knelling on the floor before him like she was a servant. She got to her feet and sat in her chair.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Sakura. And don't try to say you don't know anything. You've already given it away. I'm sick of being the only person left out. Sasuke, Sakura and obviously you." She said, counting off her three friends on her fingers. All though, the first one didn't really count as a friend.

Neji's mouth turned into a hard line and his eyes narrowed. "You're better off forgetting about. Nothing good comes of that organization."

"No." Tenten said, folding her arms. She was very aware she was pouting like a child.

"Tenten." Neji's voice had taken on that patronizing tone Tenten hated. "Just forget it. It does not concern you."

"I just said no. I don't want to be the only one in the dark here."

Neji let out something Tenten could have sworn was a growl.

She changed her tactic. "C'mon, please Neji. Sakura's already told me a little bit. I just want to know how you fit in with this."

"It does not concern --."  
"Yes it does! You admitted before that we were friends! Friends don't keep secretes!" She stared at the Hyuuga as both were silent, engaged in a deadly battle of glares. Tenten wasn't letting up any time soon.

Neji finally gave in. "Fine! If I tell you, you must promise to not get involved."

"Involved?"  
"Yes. Swear it on over your parent's graves."

"No. Because I can't swear something over my parents graves that I might have to break."

Neji let out an exasperated sigh. "You are a very individual person, Tenten."

"It's my best trait. Now tell me."

"Fine."

Neji didn't look at her, turning around so he was staring at his desk, he placed his chin on his interlaced knuckles, much in the same manner Sakura had at the cafe a while back.

"My family, the Hyuuga's... Is what you might call geniuses'. We excel in hand to hand combat, to such in extent that some have learnt to avoid us at all cost. For another thing, our eyes seem to take in a lot more then normal. I wouldn't say something as ridiculous a Para-normal, no. We just have amazingly clear eyes site. How ever, because of our long heritage of martial arts expertise and brilliant eyesight the Akatsuki... Have had their eyes set on adopting one of my family into there organization."

"The want your family to become mixed up in assassination?!" Tenten blurted out. Neji shifted his gaze to her for one second and she cringed back. "Sorry, continue."

"My uncle, the head of the family was born only a few minutes before my father, his twin. So, because of that I am not in the main household of the family. However... I am... adapt at martial arts. Exceptional."

"You're a kick ass martial artist!"

"..."

"Sorry, continue."

"That's all that's too it."

"But that's your family history not anything to do with the--." Tenten cut herself off mid argument and looked at the cynical, secretive teenager in front of her.

"They want _you_!"

"Keep your voice down Tenten, it is very late and people are trying to sleep."

"That letter!" Tenten ignored Neji, keeping her voice at the same high pitched squeak. "The letter was that from the Akatsuki?!"

"Hn. No. The Akatsuki don't do anything as trivial as sending letters. That was from a... Family friend." The phrase sounded strange rolling off Neji's tongue, as if her were trying it out for the first time.

"His keeping tabs on the Akatsuki and there vague where about."

"Why don't you call the police?! They're assassins'!"

"Tenten, I do not think to kindly of sending a swat team to there deaths, that's if they actually did go to check it out. You're forgetting that the variety of criminals in there are rather homicidal."

Suddenly Tenten recalled another question she had to ask. "Sasuke. You recognized him back in the cafe."

"I had seen him talking with my family friend before. I did not realize that was the person whom had left your town for unknown reasons."

Tenten frowned and kicked at a pile of soggy papers.

"I have been given a lot to think about."

"Don't think about it. There's nothing you can do." Neji said, retrieving the cloth Tenten had been using to dab at the mess and somehow cleaning it in one broad sweep of his arm.

Tenten bit her lip and watched as he wrung the cloth out and hung it back in the cupboard. He turned back to her, silver eyes very stoic.

"Tenten, just forget about it."

"No. I refuse to. I want to think about it." She argued childishly. Neji frowned and Tenten drew back into her chair, arms folded across her chest.

She stared sullenly at the damp spot on the carpet.

"I need a smoothie."

***

"Ahh." Tenten rubbed her eyes, shifting her bag so it hung more comfortably over her shoulder as she locked the door behind her. Neji waited patiently for her.

"You were tossing and turning all night."

"As one would be after all that I found out last night." She muttered, dropping her keys in her bag.

Neji rolled his eyes but did not object.

"You're coming to breakfast with us again." She informed him as they stoped out the front of Sakura and Ino's room.

"Forehead! You used my tooth brush!"

"No, I just dipped it in dishwashing detergent. Why would I use _your _toothbrush?"

"That could kill me!"

"Not a chance pig, it's environmentally friendly." Sakura said cheerfully as the dorm room door swung open and she and Ino leaked out into the hallway.

"Hey." She said chirpily, throwing a glance and a wave at Neji. He nodded in acknowledgment of her presence.

Tenten noticed that Sakura was chatting much more the usual as the crossed the ground to the cafe, her eyes bleak and her laughs over exaggerated. Tenten had obviously put her down last night when she had pried the Sasuke information lose.

In contrast, the usually vibrant Ino was sullen and withdrawn, her white and blue singlet top and black skirt more ruffled the usual, a small chunk of her hair was ragged and looked like something had been cut out of it and by the look of her eyes less sleep then Tenten had. She figured Sakura had tortured her all night to relive anxiety.

They pushed the door open to see Kiba, Naruto and Temari sitting in a booth right up the back.

Tenten forced a grin as they waved and allowed Neji to slide in first before claiming the seat next to him, Sakura beside her whilst Ino went to sit around with Temari.

"So, Kiba, you got to school here too?" She asked sociably as Temari ordered them all - and Lee - Smoothies.

"Mmh." Was Kiba's grunted reply.

"They wouldn't let Akamaru in, Kiba almost got us all thrown out with the fight he put up." Temari said, carelessly brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ha Ha! Stupid puppy!" Naruto crowed loudly. In a second Kiba had him in a head lock while Ino and Temari leaned the other way to avoid unintentional slaughter.

"Ino, you look like hell." Temari observed dryly, examining Ino's purple on purple eyes, her ponytail not as smooth as usual.  
"Yeah, well, Forehead had me up all night chattering at me. Not to mention eating my yogurt, pouring my low fat milk down the sink, dipping my hair brush in glue," at this she tugged at her shorn clump if hair, "dipping my _toothbrush _in dishwashing detergent, throwing out my prized picture of Kiyohara, and breaking my Utada cd--."

"I _told _you, that last one was an accident." Sakura sniggered. "_You _left it lying by my desk, it was only natural my wheelie chair would break it."

"My god, Ino. What exactly did you do to her?" Temari asked, appalled as a young waitress slid their smoothies along the table.

"Nothing." Ino said despairingly, reaching for her smoothie.

Tenten claimed hers and Neji's, pushing the Hyuuga's towards him she sipped fervently at the purple straw and looked up just as Lee sat down beside Ino.

"Good day my youthful commandants! May I inquire into your state of being this youthful and vibrant morning?" He asked, snagging the last plastic cup and taking a long draught, shifting a glance at Naruto and Kiba who were currently involved in a very heated discussion over Akamaru.

"Were all good Lee." Sakura laughed her peal more high pitched then usual, eyes darting around franticly as if searching for the exit. Tenten spotted the reason why almost immediately. Sasuke. Heading over to there table.

"Hello, Naruto, Kiba, Lee... Sakura."

"Teme!" Naruto spat jumping up to point furiously at the raven haired boy. Sasuke watched him in amusement.

"Sit down you idiot!" Kiba hissed, yanking Naruto down by the sleave of his orange jacket.

Tenten, Neji and Temari were a bit ataken aback. "He gets like this around Sasuke. They may not look like it, but they're very good friends. Naruto almost murdered Sasuke when he came back to town." Kiba said as Sasuke sat down beside a less then enthusiastic Sakura. Nobody bothered asking how the two knew each other, but they did watch with interest as Sakura recoiled, turning away from Sasuke to grab her bag, she pushed her way around him and fled the cafe.

Sasuke smirked, Neji watched impassively, Temari frowned, and Naruto called out after her in unison with Lee. Tenten just kept her eyes firmly averted, lest they give away the fact she was in on the secrete.

"So, you are...?" Temari prompted, as she and Ino examined the new comer, Temari with a faint hint of a smile and Ino with glowing eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said carelessly, arms resting on his knees in a manner Tenten never remembered him sitting.

Self confident jerk. Tenten twitched slowly away, so she was sitting closer to Neji and the gap between her and Sasuke had grown considerably. Her actions did not go unnoticed by the other.

"You know Sasuke, too, Tenten?" Temari asked and Ino stared at her in disbelief as she wrinkled her nose.

"Uh, sort of... His a friend of a friend of mine." She muttered, staring at her smoothie as if by doing so the others seized to be there.

"Sakura, in fact." Sasuke said lightly. Tenten could have killed him for sharing information Sakura had never wanted public.

"Forehead." Ino asked in disbelief, staring blankly at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eye brow at Ino's choose of nick name for the rosette. Ino didn't look the perturbed in the slightest, her low cal strawberry and orange juice abounded by her elbow.

"C'mon. We gotta get to class." Tenten murmured, desperate to be rid of the situation she snagged her bag and skidded around Sasuke, shooting him a filthy look as she did so.


	10. Volleyball, genius's and second chances

Chapter ten – Volleyball, super genius's and Second chances

Tenten's first class for the day was math, and due to the fact she was running late almost all the seats were full, bar one by a mean looking white haired guy with piercing purple eyes and one by a distinctively bored looking guy with a pineapple like pony tale. She chose pineapple head.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked breathlessly, her face flushed red. She had fled the cafe with more speed then needed in order to escape anybody pouncing on her and bombarding her with questions.

He looked up. "Yeah, sure. Go for it. It's all troublesome in the end." He muttered, pulling his books over to one side of the desk.

"Tenten." She said, sticking out her hand as she sat down on the hard backed chair. Pineapple head looked up bordely and lazily extended his hand to shake hers.

"Shikamaru Nara." He supplied, letting his hand drop back to the desk and staring out the window at the clouds with an expression that was akin to envy.

"You like clouds?" Tenten asked, rummaging for a pencil and eraser.

"Mmh, yeah. Must be good to be a cloud." He said dreamily. Tenten nodded. "A ha!" She exclaimed loudly as she pulled her eraser free from the pen it had been firmly impaled on. It took her a moment to realize everyone in the room, except Shika was staring at her.

"I uh, got my, uh eraser." She said lamely, cheeks red as she held her eraser up for proof. A general snicker went through the room and she stared at the graphitised wood of her desk. Suddenly she mad a connection.

"Shika... You wouldn't happen to know, Lee, Naruto and Kiba would you?" She asked. The Nara looked up in annoyance.

"I keep telling everyone the name's Shika_maru_. My name is not _Shika_." He sighed. Luckily for Tenten the teacher chose this moment to enter, saving her from thinking up a reply.

_Un_luckily for her, the moment the teacher was into the room he strode over to the board and scribbled up five _very _hard _very _complex sums.

"Done. By the end of this session. Anybody who thinks this rule does not apply to them: instant detention."

Tenten blanched.

"What if you -."

"Talking back Suigetsu-San: Instant fail."

There was a general mummer as the teacher cut over the purple eyes guy with unnaturally sharp teeth. He didn't look in the least perturbed.

"Ahh... I was never that interested in math anyway." he said, swinging his feet off the desk and slouching down, hands buried deep in his pockets he walked out the door while everyone stared after him in wonder.

"That, young man. Will be failing. Anybody else want to follow his example? Thought not. GET TO WORK!"

The entire class jumped as he shouted the last few words, slamming his fist on the whiteboard. Shika looked startled out of his revere. Not that it mattered. He went right back to staring out the window after murmuring something about the math teacher being troublesome.

Tenten spent the whole lesson sweating and was pleasantly surprised when she finished her last sum ten minutes before class was due to finish. She glanced at Shika's paper, blank spare the sums he had managed to scribble down before fading off to go with the clouds.

"Um... You know you _should _really do your work." She suggested. All though, how he would manage to finish all five complex sums before class ended was beyond her. To avoid Shika failing she would probably have to let him copy.

He glanced up. "Yeah, probably." He agreed stretching while looking over the sums. Tenten watched gobsmacked as he quickly jotted down there answers without once looking up from his paper.

"Done." He yawned and turned back to the window.

_What the hell just happened? Have I been seated next to a super genius? _

***

Sakura waited tersely out the front of the gym for Tenten to arrive, unwilling to go in alone.

"Gym, huh?"

She jumped turning around to find the last person in the world she wanted to see with a school bag flung over one shoulder and a stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She exclaimed a little too loudly, other people waiting to go in turning to look at them. Unlike the time Sakura had confronted Sasuke about Orochimaru he didn't bother to stifle her.

"Me? Gym happens to be my next class he said." In an even voice his surrounding and rapidly multiplying fan girls couldn't here.

Sakura glared at him and attempted to turn around. Of course, Sasuke just walked around so he was in front of her again. She growled under her breath. No matter which way she attempted to turn she knew Sasuke wouldn't leave her alone.

She sighed. "Very well, Fine. What do you want you stalker."

"Stalker?" He asked, mouth twitching in amusement with a faint ghostly smile that didn't meet his eyes. Sakura glared at him.

"I just want to know you're giving me the cold shoulder... If I remember right, you were rather clingy before I left..."

Sakura resisted the urge to hit him over the head. Or maybe kick him somewhere that would result in the loss of the ability to have children.

"If you think about that, the answer will become clear." She muttered angrily.

"If it's what I said--."

"It is."

"-- Or the fact I left--."

"It is."

"-- I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." He said, completely ignoring Sakura as she cut in twice. "But what I said back then was true. It is my problem. Not yours. And _I _will do what _I _want to resolve it."

"Fine. Go do what you want. Run off with a mad scientist and his groupies, go hunt down a lethal band of assassins'. Get yourself killed for all I care." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "It's your problem."

Sasuke watched her impassively. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Hack! Sorry! You don't no what that means!"

Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other, completely ignoring the bewildered fan girls.

"Hey, Uh... Sakura?"

The rosette torn herself away from her death stare match with Sasuke to see Tenten hovering uncertainly back, completely oblivious to the glaring fan girls who did not believe she would dare approach Sasuke.

"Coming."

Sakura threw Sasuke one last glance and followed the flow of fifteen year olds into the gym.

***

"Give him a second chance, Sakura."

"Excuse me?" Sakura spun around to stare at the rather awkward looking Tenten, dressed in the default white shirt and black shirts that made up the high school's P.E outfit.

"Well..." Tenten shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "It seems to me, Sasuke is trying to make up for what he did. I think he deserves a second chance.

"No." Sakura said bluntly, stuffing her pink jacket, black skirt and white singlet top into her bag.

"He didn't have a first chance, so how can he have a second? I was 'just another clingy fan girl' who happened to stumbled across his dirty little secrete." She said bitterly, and stood by the bench wedged into the cubical jammed changing room while Tenten rummaged around in her bag.

"Gah!"

"What happened?"

"There was a smoothie container at the bottom of my bag and it spilled dregs all over my hands." Tenten said glumly, staring at her sticky fingers.

"Well wash them, this is a bathroom." Sakura gestured in the direction of the sinks.

"Ano... No thanks." Tenten said, eyeing the crowd of self conscious girls crowded around the mirrors above the sinks. She settled for just wiping her hands on her shorts. Sakura rolled her eyes as the girls exited the change room.

"If you're determined to mess with my love life--."

"I am."

"--Than I should be able to meddle in yours." Sakura said, grinning evilly. Tenten backed into the gym wall, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really that clueless?"

"Apparently." Tenten said, reluctantly walking with Sakura again, heading over to the raised platform in the left side of the gym to dump there bags.

(A/N: At my school the bathrooms and the change room are one and we have sort of a stage thing in the gym which I've grown quiet attached too. It's just a raised platform sticking out where the wall should be.)

"Neji." Sakura said as she threw her bag beneath a seat.

"Eh? What about him?" Tenten caught on. "Oh, no. Sakura, Neji is just my roommate and a friend." She objected, blinking at Sakura's bizarre thought train.  
Sakura grinned. "Suuuure.... And Sasuke and I our just classmates." She rolled her eyes.

"Eyy! Speak of the devil! Neji!" Tenten waved franticly at the Hyuuga who was leaning against a gym wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, gritting his teeth as he attempted to ignore the fan girls milling around him.

"Hmm... With the way he looks you would think he would be use to this kind of thing." Sakura panted as the two girls fought there way through the crowds to reach him.

"Ahh!" Tenten cried, stumbling as she finally freed herself of the crowd, bending over and clutching her knees to catch her breath, Sakura doing the same beside her. Neji's eyes fluttered open with an amused expression.

Tenten stuck out her hand, palm up.

"Medal." She demanded.

"Hn?"

"Medal. I deserve a medal for that." She grinned straightening up and playfully nudging Neji's arm. The Hyuuga just regarded her coolly. Tenten's grin widened. "So you have sports to?" She asked.

"No, Tenten. I am here to watch you suffer as the heartless gym teacher forces you to do a hundred pushups."

"Sounds like something my math teacher might do... Wait, did you just make a joke?" Tenten asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Neji said, watching as Tenten doubled over in laughter.

"I do not believe it was that funny."

"No... But you just reminded me of a walrus I saw at the zoo, once."

Neji blinked. This girl never failed to surprise him.

"You say the strangest thing." He murmured, Tenten grinned repentivly as she wiped away her tears.

"Sorry... But you just said it in your monotone, icy voice and it reminded me. Like when a walrus-- Oh, never mind you wouldn't understand it anyway. You need a sense of humour."

Tenten looked around, ignoring the evil eye all Neji's fan girls were giving her.

"Where did Sakura go?" She asked Neji.

"To flee from Uchiha I believe. He was making his way over here."

"If yours and his fan girls collided they would be an unstoppable force." Tenten said in horror. Neji's mouth twisted slightly at Tenten's expression.

"There she is!" Tenten waved Sakura over, who was glancing franticly over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"I hope you are good at volleyball, Tenten."

"Whosy what now?" Tenten asked spinning around in absolute dread to see what Neji was talking about. Indeed, some of the more muscular students were helping hoist volleyball nets across the gym.

"Oh no." Sakura breathed as she reached them, looking from the nets to Tenten, and then taking several big steps back.

"Ano... No... No I'm not..." Tenten stuttered. Neji looked at Sakura who by now had backed all the way up onto the stage and was cringing up against the wall.

"I gathered that."

"It'll be fine..." Tenten muttered to herself. "Fine... Fine..."

_Just keep telling yourself that and hopefully it may come true..._

**A/N: So, this is chap ten now and I'm still only at five reviews! Don't you all love me! I have miso flavoured pie! - refer to no more regrets - *Gives puppy dog eyes* C'mon, review me. you know you want to... You know it... Feed my ego!**


	11. This cafe caters for Akatsuki

**A/N: Okay, so somebody mentioned that it's starting to turn into a Sasusuku pairing, and I and I slammed my head on the desk hard enough to pop out an eyeball. I can't believe I forgot to tell you all, this story is littered with side pairings. How does one with my brilliant mind forget to mention something so small to her readers? - Slams head on desk again and is rushed to hospital to have other eyeball poked back in. -**

**Anyway, completely my bad there... In any event I would like to thank everyone who is keeping track of this story, reviewing and leaving suggestions.**

**I admit I've been holding out on you... I wanted to see if I could make 20 reviews before I updated, but alas, it was not be!**

**And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! If you want I can list my countless excuses! **

**Big thanks for your unwavering support! Gosh, this is a long author's note... I'll just let you read now.**

**Chapter eleven - This cafe caters for Akatsuki**

"Ow, ow, ow."

"It's your fault, you know." Ino admonished as Tenten pressed the icepack against her forehead where a bruise was beginning to swell up.

"Shut it Ino-pig. She's just not very good at volleyball." Sakura said, stiffeling a giggle as she lay sprawled out on her bed with a can of coke in her hand, flipping through a romance manga.

"You laughed to." Ino accused.

"Everyone laughed." Tenten said glumly, shifting which hand was holding the icepack due to the fact her valued five digits were about to get frostbitten. "I mean, I hit the ball straight up into the ceiling and it bounced back to hit my in the face. Of course they laughed."

Ino snickered, as she lolled out her bed with a magazine whilst Tenten attempted to do math homework one handed on Sakura and Ino's dorm room floor. The attempt was failing, which made Tenten incredibly irritable.

"Damn it all!" She cried after her hand writing spilled off the page for the fifth time. Balling up the piece of paper she threw it with all her might at the dorm door which swung open, Temari skilfully dodging away.

"I have no idea what I did but I apologise." Temari said. Tenten grinned retentively.

"Come on in." She invited earning her a wack on the head by Sakura.

"You don't just invite people into places that aren't yours." She scolded. She looked up and smiled at Temari. "But feel free to come on in."

Tenten noticed for the first time another girl standing behind Temari, as if using Temari's considerable height to shield her, long, white fingers clutching at Temari's sleeve, head hidden behind her.

"Who's that?" Tenten asked. Ino and Sakura looked up to see what Tenten was talking about. Temari grinned and pried the girls fingers lose from her sleeve, standing back so they got a good look at her.

She had long purplish hair, with the side of her fringe longer then the rest and beautifully framed silverish eyes with something akin to panic in them. She was slender and small wearing a purple jacket, expensive looking jeans and a black shirt, her hands held loosely in front of her she blushed and bowed.

"H-hello." She stammered. Ino raised an eyebrow causing the girls blush to deepen as she backed behind Temari again.

"This is Hinata, my roommate." She said, pretending to roll her eyes as Hinata succeeded in hiding behind her again. "She's a bit shy so if you guys could act saner then normal I would appreciate it." She said, entering the room and heading straight for the fridge where she pulled a can of lemonade from the door.

Hinata stood in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes glancing around nervously, taking in the smudged black line cutting the room in half, the cardboard taped over the window to hide the hole Sakura had punched in it, Ino reading a magazine on her bed dressed like she the bees knees, Sakura half hanging off her bed, pulling a grotesque face as she attempted to mimic an expression in the manga she was reading and Tenten with an icepack pressed up against her head.

Tenten had to admit, if she was the new girl standing in the door she would have turned away and fled.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" Tenten offered, throwing Hinata a friendly smile. The girl looked at her shyly and took the desk chair beside her, perching unsure on the edge.

"Don't act so nervous. We're not going to kill you. That is, if you don't get on our bad sides."

Perhaps this was the wrong thing to say, for Hinata's eyes looked alarmed and she started looking around - for possible escape routes? - Temari hit Tenten on her already sore head, knocking the icepack to the ground as she crossed the room to sit on Sakura's bed.

"Shut it. You're going to scare her away." Temari said. Tenten threw her icepack at her. It missed and hit Ino. Hinata let out a small giggle. She had a beautiful laugh.

"I'm Tenten, that's Sakura and over there on the bed is Ino." Tenten introduced.

"But fell free to call her pig." Sakura called.

"Shut up forehead."

"What was that Ino-pig?"

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!

"Four piggy tails!"

"I didn't do anything why am I getting dragged in!" Temari cried.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Piggy tails!"

"Tenten!" Tenten cried. The room went silent as they all looked at her. She shrugged. "What? I felt left out."

"I- I like the name Ino." Hinata stammered. Everyone looked at her. She went bright red and mumbled to her feet, "I think it's pretty."

"You're the first person to every say that!"

Tenten winced and leaned away as Ino's excessively loud voice squealed at a frequency no human should be able to reach. The blond leapt from her bed seizing Hinata's hands and dragging her back with her so the two girls - polar opposites, Tenten noted - knelt across from each other on Ino's monstrous purple quilt.

"Thank you so much! Your name's even prettier! Gosh, we have to go shopping sometime! I could show you some really great clothing stores! Oh, and there's this accessory shop you _have _to see! And -..."

Ino rambled on and Tenten had to stifle a laugh at Hinata's expression. The raven haired girl looked like she wasn't taking in half of what Ino said.

"Shut it Ino. You're gonna confuse her." Tenten scolded, heading for the fridge to grab some soft drink. Ino pulled a face at her.

"Just because you don't know the value of a decent outfit or nice hair. You'll never get a boyfriend dressed like _that_."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Tenten asked indigently, studying the contents of the mini fridge. "And how many times must I say that I don't want or need a boyfriend." Tenten said, pulling to cans of solo from the shelf.

"Here." She said, passing one can too Hinata who stammered thankyou.

"I don't know. Your and that Hyuuga boy seem pretty close." Temari teased, snatching Sakura's manga.

"Neji? He's just my room mate and friend. Jesus Christ, how many times must I say that before you thickheads get the idea?" Tenten sighed, sitting in the recently vacated desk chair.

"What a waste. He's pretty good looking."

"N-Neji - Nisan?" Hinata stuttered blinking.

"Hm? Do you know him?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed deeply and muttered incoherently into her pillow. "Huh? Come again?" Sakura shouted.

"N-Neji - Nisan is my c-cousin." She said. Tenten blinked and studied the girl for the second time. She didn't know how she missed it before. How many people in the world had silver eyes? And the pale skin, the dark hair... How on earth had she missed it?

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't notice. So that makes you a Hyuuga to, huh?"

Hinata nodded. Tenten grinned at her.

"S-so you're all N-Neji san's friends than?"

"Nah. Only Tenten. We've met him a few times but he snobs us for the main part. He really only seems to talk with Tenten."

"He doesn't snob you. He just doesn't know you very well." Tenten defended her roommate, taking a slurp of her drink. She burped.  
"Lady like." Ino shook her head in disgust. Tenten grinned at her and took another long drought. Hinata was watching her curiously.

"On the subject of boyfriends -."

"Jesus Ino, he's _not _my boy friend!"

"- What's with you and Uchiha? You two seemed to have something there." Ino said, ignoring the glaring Tenten.

Sakura frowned and gave up a battle she had been having with Temari over her manga. "Don't mention his name in here or suffer the consequences." She threatened, her gem like eyes glinting violently.

Ino blinked. Than smirked. "So, what happened between you and you-know-who."

"This isn't a Harry Potter novel, Ino."

"Just answer the question forehead."

Temari nodded her head in agreement with Ino, Hinata hadn't a clue who they were talking about just watched, bewildered and Tenten grimaced. Perhaps a dead give away that she knew something. Ino and Temari changed their targets.  
"Do _you _know something, Tenten!?"

"Spill, what happened between them?"

"Ah... You know what? I'm a cactus."

Tenten twisted her arms to mimic the spiky plants posture, clearly cutting herself out of the conversation. Unortunely for her, the solo can was still in her left hand which had been twisted up side down. There was a split second of silence as everyone in the room realized what was about to happen.

"Ah! Great! Shnap! This shirt was... was... well, it's just a cool shirt!"

Ino, Sakura and Temari cackled wildly as Tenten franticly batted at her lemon stained shirt. Sticking out her bottom lip she got up, winking at Hinata to show the concerned girl she was alright she tossed the can in the bin and left to get changed.

***

"What happened to you?" Neji asked as Tenten entered the dorm room, her once white shirt yellow.

"I was a cactus." She muttered angrily, rummaging through her wardrobe, cursing when her skate board fell out and onto her foot. She threw it back in the wardrobe and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"So, watcha doing?" She asked when she emerged, in a far better mood now she was wearing a clean shirt. Neji looked up from his desk.

"Homework."

"Ahh..." Tenten's brow furrowed. "Yeah, I should probably attempt to do mine now that I don't need one hand to hold an icepack."

"How is your head?" Neji asked as Tenten ruffled through her desk and found a blank sheet of paper. She extracted the scribbled down question from her pocked and spread her math things out on her desk.

"Much better." She said sitting down. It was silent as Tenten struggled to read her writing and interpret the meaning of the jumbled numbers.

"You know I met your cousin." She said finally to break the silence. Instead Neji's back stiffened. Tenten wondered at his response.

"Yes, Hinata had wanted to attend this school to."

"You say that with something like distaste."

"Hn."

Tenten rolled her eyes and turned back to the math problem.

_Dived it by three... No wait, seven. I knew that. Now, take eighteen and than times that by sixteen... What's forty-nine times sixteen? Seven-hundreed and eighty-four. Now half it and... I end up where I started._

"Gah!" Tenten slammed her pencil onto the desk and glared at her smudged lines forming numbers.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, looking up from his homework. "Do you need help?"

"Yes." Tenten admitted. Neji's mouth twitched at her expression and he got up and walked over to her desk, kneeling beside her, he took her pencil and rested one arm near hers.

He proceeded to demonstrate. Just what she was doing wrong, show her how to do it right and solve the first of ten excruciatingly difficult sums.

"Wow, Neji. You're pretty smart." Tenten said in amazement as Neji stood up and dusted off his pants. He smirked at her.

"I'm perfect in every way."

"No you're--." Tenten cut herself and realized Neji was joking. He smirked at her bemused expression, heading back over to his desk he packed up all his things.

"You're done?" Tenten squeaked in amazement. Neji nodded and stashed everything into one of his draws, taking a book from his shelf like usual he sat down on his bed and flicked to where he had left off.

Tenten shook her head. "All the males I know are geniuses." She muttered. Her thoughts turned to Naruto, Kiba and Lee and she reconsidered her thought.

She returned to her sheet and after twenty minutes of hard study and calculations her brain gave out and she couldn't think.

"Uh, Neji?"

"Yes?"

"I've hit a mental block. What's four time's five?"

Neji snorted. "Twenty. I think you should take a break if you can't even figure that out."

Tenten smiled. "Yeah, any minute there will be black smoke coming from my ears." Neji gave one of his rare smiles. In fact, this may have been the first time Tenten had ever seen Neji give a real smile.

Tenten stuffed her things back in her bag and debated heading out to the skate park. She shifted a look at Neji and decided against it. The Hyuuga could do with some company.

"So..." Tenten flopped down on her bed and looked at Neji. "You want to do anything? I mean, you _must _get board at some point."

Neji smirked and set his book aside. "Would you like a smoothie?"

"I would _love _a smoothie. Wait, does this mean you're willingly emerging from the room?" Tenten eyes him suspiously.

His mouth twitched. "It's not that unusual."

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay. Better not break the habit."

He reached for his book again.

"Okay, okay! I take back whatever caused you to reconsider!"

"Huh? What's this place?"

Tenten looked at the building in front of her. She hadn't been off campus since school started, so she hadn't really eaten anywhere but the school cafes. The school didn't provide meals. It was up to all students to feed and water themselves.

"It's a cafe."

"I see that." Tenten answered as Neji rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said, holding open the glass door for her. Tenten ducked her head and entered. Straightening up she spotted a small marble table that was free near a spotless window.

Neji led the way, Tenten trailing behind she examined the pale, pastel coloured walls, the marble counters that line one wall, stools nailed in to the ground and tables with cushioned black chairs. On one wall was a vibrantly coloured traditional Japanese fan that took up two to three meters.

Tenten sat down and examined the menu, unable to comprehend the stark contrast between Neji's cafe and the one on campus.

Much to her surprise the menu catered for teenagers rather then elder people as the interior suggested.

"Hello. Would you like to order?"

"Yeah I -- Ino?"

"Tenten?"

The two girls looked at each other; Neji just looked bored and sort of peeved. Maybe it was because of all Tenten's friends, Ino was by far the loudest.

"You work here?" Tenten asked, amazed. What are the chances? And Ino didn't seem the type to be able to hold up a job.

"Yeah, I'm assuming you want a smoothie. Mixed berry?" Ino asked planting her hand on the table she seemed to notice Neji for the first time. She smiled brightly at him. "Hey Neji. What did you want?"

"I'll have a fruit smoothie." Neji went back to staring out the window like he did in the presence of anyone but Tenten.

"Oh, and can I have an apple muffin too!" Tenten called to Ino's back as the blond retreated.  
"What are the chances?" She said to Neji.

"Hn."

"She's gone. You can talk. I don't know if you're shy or a snob."

Neji glared at her. Tenten smiled sweetly. "It was a joke."

"I know."

Tenten laughed. "It's all good. Ino's not that bad once you get used to her. Neither is Sakura, Temari, Naruto, Lee --."

"You want me to act friendlier with your friends." He said bluntly.

"Hyuuga Neji, you are... A genius."

Neji rolled his eyes and Tenten laughed again just as Ino returned setting down their smoothies and Tenten's muffin, smiling at them before walking off to take someone else's order.

"So... What's your favourite colour?"

"Favourite colour? What's that got to do anything?" Neji asked in surprise as Tenten attacked her smoothie.

"I'm just curious is all."

Neji took a cautious slurp of his smoothie, as if seeing weather it could be trusted. He finally answered. "I don't have one."

"You don't have one?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"No."

"Why not? You _have _to have a favourite colour."

"Fine... White."

"... White. Why white?"

"Because you forced me to think it on the spot." Neji smirked, taking another sip of smoothie. Tenten grinned. "So what's your favourite colour, than?" Neji asked.

"Green. No, orange. Wait, yellow. Noooo, black." Tenten frowned. "Huh. Guess I have a lot of favourites.

"Hn. it would appear so."

Neji and Tenten drank their smoothies, Tenten opening her mouth to ask Neji another pointless question when she spotted somebody lurking in the darker corner of the cafe who seemed to be watching Neji.

"Hey, Neji. Someone's watching you."

As if the words were magic Neji's back stiffened. "Describe him to me, but don't make it obvious you're looking." He muttered.

Tenten grimaced, keeping her eyes firmly trained on Neji she attempted to study him from the corner of her eye.

"He has purplish silver hair slicked back, purple mean looking eyes and is very pale." She said. Neji stood up abruptly, dropping a few notes on the table to pay for there drinks; he grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Hey, wait. My smoothie." She complained. It hadn't gotten dark while Tenten and Neji had been in the cafe but there street lamp's offer quiet a considerable amount of light.

"Is he still there?" Neji asked Tenten tersely. Tenten craned her neck and managed to peer back into the cafe before the door swung shut.

"No, he's not. I think--."

"Hey, Neji."

Tenten spun around to see the man from the cafe smirking insanely at them.

Neji pulled Tenten behind him and said in a tone as friendly as he could manage, "Hello, Hidan."

**A/N: So, Hidan had entered the story along With Hinata. And Tenten has met Hidan. It may not seem like it, but a lot has happened in this chapter! I wanted to extend the homework scene but I just couldn't find a way. As for Tenten's homework, it was complete nonsense, I know. But it was just something I made up on the top of my head.**

**Anyway, review me my adoring fans! - yeah, I'm arrogant and stuck up but if I don't plea for reviews' I don't get them. And I know by calling you all **_**my adoring fans **_**I'm granting that I'll lose you! -**


	12. Rude to intrude

**A/N: This chapter's langue increased drastically due to the presence of Hidan! Just a heads up! I'll try to keep it as soft **

**Chapter twelve – Rude to intrude**

Tenten looked at Hidan and Hidan looked at her, and Neji glared at Hidan with such intense hatred Tenten was surprised the elder man didn't melt.

"Who's this bitch?" Hidan asked casually gesturing towards Tenten.

Neji didn't answer, still standing in front of Tenten, shielding her from sight.

"What do you want?"

Hidan laughed, his ice cold eyes glinting manically. "Well the boss ordered me to come see if you were willing to reconsider."

"I'm not. Now, leave."

Nobody moved.

"Uh... Neji? Can we go?" Tenten asked her voice on edge. She had a vague idea who this Hidan character was and wanted away. A _long _way away.

"Shut up. I was talken' bitch."

"Ahh... So that's what you call that braying sound your mouth is making." Tenten's mouth was quicker than her mind once again. Hidan pushed Neji away and stared down at Tenten.  
"What was that you said bitch? You want to fucken' try that again?"

Hidan's hand reached for her and she slapped it away. He's face turned stormy and for the first time Tenten notice a gun holstered under Hidan's pale grey jacket. If Hidan was as she suspected, a member of the Akatsuki, getting on his bad side seemed to be undesirable.

He's hand twitched towards the gun and before Tenten could comprehend the seriousness of the situation Neji was back in front of her glaring at Hidan. Hidan seemed to find something in the white eyed Hyuuga's glare funny, bursting into hysterics.

"Let's go." He said steely, grabbing Tenten's hand and dragging her away.

"You just wait! You'll come crawling to us on your fuck' knees!" Hidan shouted. Neji didn't turn around, instead he speed up until he and Tenten were half way back.

Tenten glanced periodically over her shoulder however, and only noticing when Neji stoped for a moment that her heart was pending in her ears.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern, letting go of her hand and turning to face her.

"That was..." Tenten paused, taking a deep breath as she searched for something to describe her less than impressive ordeal. "Terrifying." She eventually settled for.

"What? You're not going to act all brave and say it was nothing while crying your eyes out?"

"That sounded pretty harsh coming from you. And you're kidding right? I was scared out of my wits."

"You sure didn't seem it."

"He had a _gun_." Tenten said, emphasising the last word.

"He did." Neji agreed. "Now c'mon." He turned away and took long strides in the direction of the school grounds. After a moments hesitation Tenten followed.

_When the hell did my life get so complicated?_

_***_

The door to there room was ajar when they got back and Tenten had a sinking feeling in her gut.

_Could it be the Akatsuki??_

Only one way to find out. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Sakura?" She asked in surprise as she saw the rosette sitting cross legged on her bed thumbing through a well worn vampire manga. She looked up and grinned.  
"Hey." With a flourish she extended her hand, and hanging front her middle finger was Tenten's keys. "I think these are yours. I found them lying around outside and recognized the frog keychain.

Tenten flushed and entered the room, keeping her eyes averted from Neji's lest he appear angry and what she had achieved.

"Thanks." She said, snatching them back gratefully, and throwing them on her desk.

"Tenten. Perhaps you should be more careful with the keys." Neji advised. Sakura gaped at him and Neji turned to look at her.

"This... Is... thi is-- the first time I've ever heard you speak!" She exclaimed, having trouble saying what she meant. Tenten grinned and playfully nudged the Hyuuga's arm as she picked up her keys again and tossed them in a draw.

"It's not a pleasant thing, is it?" She asked Sakura.

Neji glared at her. Sakura stiffened a giggle but looked more than a little scared of his facial expression.

(A/N: It occurred to me as I wrote that, that of _course _it was his facial expression. I seriously doubt Neji's biceps have a personality!)

"Just kidding." Tenten teased going to sit with Sakura, Neji rolled his eyes at her and left the room.

"_Hey! Where are you going?!"_ Tenten called after him, her voice echoing in the hall before Neji shut the door. She stared after him indigently. "Anti-social humbug." She muttered under her breath, spreading out on her bed so her legs were on Sakura's lap.

"It's cause of me." She said.

"Probably. Don't let it bother you. He's really quiet nice when you get to know him. And he does keep up a conversation from time to time. Think of him as a rapidly recovering mute." Tenten agreed, than paused to think. "Or maybe he's just really shy." She mused.

Sakura laughed, dumping Tenten's legs from her lap so the brunette sprawled out on the floor.

"I _don't _think Neji's shy." Sakura disagreed, watching in amusement as Tenten who was still face down on the carpet, arms and legs sprawled wide said something.

"What was that?"

"I Said, can you hear the heavy metal music next-door?" Tenten's muffled voice replied.

"Oh yeah! It's - -."

"OUCH!"

Tenten sat bolt up right, clamping one hand to her forehead. Sakura jumped.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"I tried moshing while lying down." Tenten replied glumly. Sakura snorted as Tenten staggered up right. "Why is the room spinning?" Tenten mumbled walking in a dizzy circle.

"Only you could try something that dumb." Sakura laughed.

"It's fun to experiment." Tenten said brightly, sitting down beside the rosette, swaying slightly as her head pounded.

Tenten's thought for someone reason turned to Naruto and hers mutual friend, Shikamaru. Without thinking she said; "I should invite him to sit with us."

"Whom, exactly." Sakura asked bemused. She had long ago adjusted to Tenten's freaky habit of speaking out loud what ever it was she was thinking.

"Shika."

"If you say so."

Sakura lolled back on Tenten's bed staring at ceiling. Tenten spoke without thinking.

"So how it going with you and Sasuke."

Sakura's sharp tongue and agile mind picked out a response immediately. "How's it going with you and Neji?"

"Ha, ha, ha. You're a riot." Tenten laughed dryly, flushing slightly much to Sakura's enjoyment.

"I keep telling you Tenten, I'm not a fan girl anymore."

"And I believe you. Doesn't mean you don't like him."

Sakura sighed, standing up and heading for the door, Tenten's vampire manga in hand. "I better go. Temari and Hinata are gonna call by. And Ino may be back by now."

Tenten watched her go, fully aware that Sakura had avoided answering her question.

***

"Get up."

"Meeeeeeeeh."

"Tenten, up. We have school today. You want to have a smoothie before class, right?"

The usually persuasive argument had no effect on Tenten but to cause her to roll over and blindly lash out with her arm, narrowly missing Neji.

"Come on, Tenten." Neji grabbed her shoulder and shook her roughly.

"Back off you panda's, I know Kung fu!"

"Does this panda dream have anything to do with your hair style?" Neji asked, and waited for the half asleep Tenten to reply.

"Sure Mc. Panda-san. I would love to dance. Let's do the can can."

"Tenten, I'm losing patience."

"Cancan, I can do the cancan..."

Neji sighed and shook his head, leaving the room to go down and sort out a glitch in his schedule.

Tenten reluctantly sat up, blinking when she heard the door close.

"My hair style... He's gonna pay for that when I remember where I am." Tenten grumbled, stumbling around. Tenten was not a morning person. She finally managed to locate her towel and a set of clean clothes, plus her toiletry bag.

She managed to make her way into the bathroom without breaking anything.

"Damn it." She cried as her foot caught on the threshold and she tripped into the bathroom, her toes hooking the door so it swung shut just her face made contact with the white bathroom tiles.

"Uhh...." She moaned as she got up right, thanking god the door had shut on its own. She was sure the thresh hold was out to get her.

She stripped out of her baggy white shirt and overly large black pyjama pants tied up by a cord and fiddled with the taps until it was just the right temperature.

The soothing stream woke her up instantly, and she thoroughly enjoyed it, humming to herself as she hunted for a bar of soap in the shower/bath tub.

She found her bar in the corner and snatched it up, having trouble getting a grip on it as it kept slipping out of her hands.

"Got'cha!" She exclaimed as she finally managed to wrap her hands around the bar. She had to say, she was rather proud of her self.

She heard the dorm room door open and figured Neji must have gotten back from where ever it was he'd gone.

She grinned fiddling with the plain green shower curtain as she summoned up a mental image of Neji leaving to have breakfast in the cafe by himself. In her mind he was being attacked by his fan girls. It was rather amusing.

Tenten's grin vanished when the slight turn of the bathroom doorknob caught her attention.

She waited for the stainless steel lock to stop the opening of the door when her heart froze. If she recalled correctly, she _hadn't _locked the door. She'd accidently pulled it shut when she was half asleep.

The door begun to open further and Neji's head appeared, eyes tamed on a piece of paper in his hand, his eye brow furrowed. He still hadn't realized Tenten was in the shower.

Tenten did the only thing a girl in her position could do when her male roommate and best friend was about to walk in on her in the shower.

She tightened her grip on the soap and threw it for all she was worth screeching at the top her lungs; "GET THE HELL OUT HYUUGA NEJI OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"


	13. Cause I'm genius

Chapter thirteen – Cause. I'm genius.

"Tenten, it was accidental."

Tenten had one arm firmly crossed over her chest while the other held a smoothie she had forced Neji to buy for her. She was glaring sullenly out the café window, ignoring Neji's existence.

"I didn't see anything."

Tenten slowly turned her head to glare at Neji with his own trade mark look.

"I know." She muttered dangerously before turning to look out the window again. She continued to slurp her smoothie unwilling to admit that the sizeable bruise on Neji's forehead – courtesy of her soap bar- made her feel immensely guilty.

"Hey – Woh, the air around here is like murderous. Neji, did you piss Tenten off?"

Tenten didn't look up as Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata slipped into the booth Neji and Tenten were sitting in, across from each other. The Hyuuga hadn't been willing to be near her innless there was a table between them.

"Hn."

"What happened?" Ino asked curiously as she signaled over a waitress with either red or pink hair. She wasn't sure which.

"Hn."

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! What happened?" Naruto cried, bouncing up and down on the hard red benches.

Tenten looked up to see Temari looking at her curiously while Hinata blushed and greeted Neji. He nodded at her.

"Isn't it obvious? The Neji guy probably walked in on her in the shower." Shikamaru answered, bored, his head in his arms as he attempted to catch a quick nap.

Tenten gapped at him, sulking forgotten while the table fell into silence.

"How, how did you-?" She spluttered. Shikamaru didn't look up, his voice drowsy with lack of interest.

"Cause. I'm genius."

"What would you like?" The red/pink haired waitress with matching glasses and for some bizarre reason, pink eyes, was glaring at the table.

Temari rattled off the usual order. "Thanks' Karin, you're a doll." She smirked, fluttering how eye lashes.

"Shut up Temari." Karin snapped, striding away. Temari looked back at the table to join everyone else in staring at Neji.

Hinata's cheeks were crimson and Naruto, Sakura and Ino were gawking openly at her cousin.

Tenten's own face was as red as it could possibly go. Neji was glaring out the window with intense and fiery hatred.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ino shrieked.

"And you're still alive?" Sakura asked calmly as she recovered.

"Hn. It wasn't intentional."

"Tenten, are you alright?" Naruto asked loudly.

"I'm fine. The good lord invented soap for a reason. To be thrown at those stupid or deaf enough not to know the shower was on." She said, taking a gulp of her drink. Neji glared at her.

Tenten sighed and attempted to turn the conversation to better talk topics.

"Where's Lee?" She asked.

"He seemed to like our gym teacher. Gai, or something, his off with him."

"Oh."

Tenten took another sip of her drink and watched as the rest of the table slowly sunk into their own conversations.

Temari introduced Hinata and Tenten was first to notice a slight increase in the red of her cheeks as she was introduced to Naruto.

Shikamaru looked up long enough to introduce himself before allowing his head to drop back into his arms.

Temari pulled at his arm while he muttered something about troublesome women.

Tenten was glad to see everyone seemed to be getting along. Bar Sakura and Ino who were fighting as loudly as they could.

Maybe, Tenten's life would never be boring again.

***

"C'mon get up!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Tenten blinked sleepily as Ino's inpatient face swam into view.

"About time!" Temari's voice called as Sakura prodded her hard in her back. Tenten could vaguely make out the shape of Hinata standing by the door looking at a loss of what to do.

"I'm awake!" Tenten cried as Sakura made to slap her. She caught the rosette's wrist it swung it away from her as she pulled herself up right blinking.

It had been a few weeks since Tenten had met Hidan and she was blissfully happy that she had seen neither hair nor hide of the Akatsuki since. Or course, her friends were a different matter. They just wouldn't leave her alone.

"What ungodly hour is it?" She moaned as Temari snorted at her buns which had become like a haystack while she slept.

Tenten spotted Neji sitting calmly, fully dressed, at his desk, an open book in hand all though he was frowning at Tenten and the girls.

"You!" She accused pointing a finger at him. "You let these foul demons in here!"

"I had to. They were going to break down the door."

She glared at him and he smirked.

"C'mon! We're going shopping!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing Tenten's hand and dragging her out of bed.

At the word Tenten panicked, grabbed her sheets, she clutched at them.

"But _I _don't want to go shopping!" She moaned, as Temari pried her fingers lose and threw a change of clothes at her before pushing her into the bathroom.

"To bad. You need a dress."

The door slammed in Tenten's stunned face.

"Dress? What on earth would I need that for?" She muttered frowning. She looked down at the clothes Temari had given her. Thank god Temari had picked them out. She wasn't sure if she trusted anyone other than the semi-tomboyish waitress to pick out what she would wear.

Her favorite cargo pants with about a hundred bulk pockets and a black singlet top. She shrugged it would do.

She changed and straightened up her buns, double checked to make sure the lock was in place and sat down with her back against the door.

They might _think _she was going shopping without a decent reason to find a dress. She had other plans.

**They have a decent reason.**

_Who the hell are you?_

**I'm you. **

… _No. I'm me._

**Well, that makes two of us!**

… _Am I going crazy?_

**I won't deny it, but I'm not a voice in your head.**

_Yeah, actually, you are._

**I'm your Inner!**

…

**You have no idea what I mean, do you?**

_Not in the slightest._

"Tenten! What the hell's taking you so long?!"

Ino's fist hammered into the bathroom door, sending vibrations down Tenten's back. She pushed herself up against the door harder.

"Telling me we're going dress shopping than pushing me into a room with a lock was obviously going to lead to this!" She shouted back, snickering slightly as Ino swore.

She could vaguely make out Temari laughing, the sound muffled by the wood.

"Tenten, it's not that bad!" Sakura pleaded.

"No go, Sakura."

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE YOUR ENTIER LIFE!" Ino shouted.

"I have a shower, a toilet and fresh water. I damn well can." She countered.

"YOU HAVE NO FOOD INLESS YOU PLAN ON EATING SOAP!" Ino cried, hammering once more on the door.

"I'm sure I'd get used to the bubbles after a while."

"Tenten. Just come out. They're going to break down the door."

Neji's voice sounded, a hint of annoyance coloring his words. Tenten poked her tongue out than remember he couldn't see her.

"They want me to go dress shopping!"

"That's b-because the Halloween dance is o-only a week away." Hinata's stammering barley made it through the door.

None the less it caught Tenten off guard.

"Dance?"

"Yeah! The school's been talking about it for ages, BAKA!"

Tenten got up and stared at the door, debating weather to open it or not.

_Crash!_

The lock gave out and Ino barreled in, grabbing Tenten's hands and shouting at her furiously.

"IT'S JUST A SHOPPING TRIP!"

Tenten was jerked out of the bathroom and thrust out the front door.

"Wait, wait! At the very least let me grab my bag!"

***

"It – It's huge." Tenten stuttered as she gawked at the large enclosed mall sprawled out before her.

"No shit, that's the point of it being a _mall_." Ino smirked.

"I'll get lost." Tenten predicted miserably as Temari snagged her hand, dragging her through the large, glass doors.

"You'll be just fine if you stay with us." Sakura soothed.

Hinata nodded, smiling at Tenten while fiddling nervously with her fingers. "It'll be alright T-Tenten."

Tenten groaned as she got a good look at the inside.

There was hundreds, possibly thousands of shops scattered along the wide spanning walls and many elevators, escalators and stairs spiraling up and down.

Alright! Time to go dress shopping!" Ino pumped her fist in the air and cried out with vigorously excitement, causing several near by people to back away.

Tenten groaned again. Her beloved Saturday, would be spent browsing racks for a dress she refused to wear.

**A/N: There's chapter… What ever chapter we're up to now. Thirteen. That's right. Thank you all for sticking with me and I'm sorry if there's not as much as you'd like.**

**Also, thanks to my dedicated readers who leave comments and all, but for the rest of you, IT WOULDN'T KILL YOU TO REVIEW!**

***Cough cough* Sorry about that. I have these outbursts sometimes. I love you all but when you review it makes me feel appreciated and gives me bragging rights! I check my emails at least once a day, so c'mon! Let me get a message that often! Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew me!!! Your Jay-somthen-oh-rather god of Hidan's demandsssssssssssssssssssssss yoooooooooooooooooou!  
**


	14. Appetite

**Chapter fourteen – Appetite **

"Let's try this one!"

Tenten moaned and rolled her eyes as Ino bounced into yet another expensive clothing store, bag hanging from the crook of her elbow, the look on her face said she thought she was in heaven.

Sakura trudged in after her, pulling the brim of her black cap lower over her face to shade her eyes from the bright fluorescent lights, Temari strode in confidently, eyeing the plunging necklines of the dresses with distaste.

"This shop is run by perverts." She muttered an opinion that was only reinforced when a man over the counters eyes strayed to her but. She glared openly at him.

"T-Tenten?" Tenten grimaced as Hinata stuck her head out the door to see why Tenten hadn't come in yet. She threw a sneaky glance at Ino who was fawning over a bright purple dress that looked like she wouldn't be able to move in it.

Tenten sighed and forced her feet to move until she was standing beside Hinata amongst racks of expensive dresses.

"TENTEN!" Ino shrieked, grabbing the bun haired tomboy's hands and dragging her over to a dummy who was modelling the latest fashion.

"What do you think? _I _think it would look great on you!!" Ino said, waving her hands up and down like she was a game show host.

Tenten's jaw dropped as she examined the dress.

"I-It's... Like..."

Words could not describe the tiny scrap of cloth clinging to the white plastic of the dummy.

"It barley covers... What cloths should cover."

Ino pulled a face at her, putting one hand on her hip and the other on a wall, she glared at Tenten. "I was just trying to help. I mean... I don't know if you _could _pick out a dress."

"Why don't I just go in jeans and a t-shirt to the dance? Or better yet, not go at all?" Tenten suggested hopefully.

"No deal" Sakura said striding over with Temari by her side. She winked at Ino. "Hey Ino-pig, I think I heard the manager say something about a sale on designer dresses up the back."

Ino was gone in a split second and Sakura laughed joyfully. "Sucker." She hissed under her breath. Tenten saw something dangling from Sakura's hand and gestured towards it.

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna try it on." She said unnecessarily as she was already bolting shut the changing room door. "Stay there both of you. I want your opinion on it." She ordered. Tenten grinned and Temari smirked.

"Found anything you want yet?" Tenten asked Temari sceptically. The blond rolled her eyes and primped her hair so the pony tails didn't lose their spikiness.

"I have a kimono at home I'm going in."

"So why did you bother coming?"

"To watch you suffer."

"Okay..." Sakura's unsure voice came from the dressing room and Tenten and Temari's attention snapped back as the dressing room door opened a fraction and Sakura stuck her head out, examining the isles of dresses to make sure Ino was no where in sight. She took a deep breath and stepped out.

Tenten blinked.

Sakura was wearing a strapless pink dress that matched her hair, with a ruffled skirt that flared out around her thighs in many layers.

"Wow. Sakura. You look amazing." Tenten complimented. Temari smirked.

"Yeah, like those party dolls they sell to four year olds with the crazy hair colours." Sakura glared at Temari and the sandy blond had the sense to stay silent.

"T-Tenten, c-could you come here a moment?"

Tenten saw Hinata peering out from between a rack of dresses. "Yeah sure."

Hinata was blushing furiously and was holding something in her hands. "I-I think this would suit you." She stammered, closing her eyes she thrust out a dress.

Tenten blinked and took the limp cloth from the Hyuuga's hands and examined it.

"Wow... You know Hinata; I think I might get this one."

Hinata looked up, surprised. She had obviously thought Tenten would disregard any dress shown to her. It was her nature to shun anything girly.

Tenten examined it and felt a small grin slid across her face. It wasn't half bad as far as dresses go. Given the chance Io would shove her in the tiny black thing she had been shown earlier.

"A-Are you going to try it on?"

"Nah... It'll take to long. Just help me look for one in my size." She muttered, ruffling through the racks until Hinata wisely pointed out the one she had given her _was _her size.

Tenten stealthily paid for her dress at the counter. She didn't want the other girls to see it until the dance.

"TENNIE!!!!"

Ino turned to see a blond blur flying towards her, crashing into her so she was sprawled on the floor with a scowling clerk glaring down at her from behind the counter as Ino who was sitting on her chest furiously shook her shoulders.

"WHAT INO?" Tenten registered what had been shrieked at her. "AND DON'T CALL ME TENNIE INO-PIG!"

"Hinata-chan says you found a dress! Give me a look! Is this it? Huh, huh, huh?!"

Ino snatched away the small purple bag and Tenten barley managed to grab it back as Ino bounced up and down on her stomach, winding her.

"Hey Ino, you do realize that Tenten's bright red and struggling to breath right? Oh, and the manager says that if you can't stop causing a scene she'll make sure we're banned from the mall."

Tenten strained her neck to see Temari leaning against the counter looked quiet amused at what was happening.  
Tenten stretched one hand to the sandy bond and choked out "Help - me..."

Ino bounced off Tenten's chest, looking horrified at the thought I've not being allowed into the mall for a week she went instantly passive.

Tenten got shakily to her knees and coughed, she could see Temari smirking from the corner of her eye as Hinata offered her a hand looking horrified. Tenten gratefully took it and allowed the surprisingly strong girl to haul her to her feet.

"What's with all the noise?" Sakura asked as she appeared at the counter, handing over a wad of cash to pay for her dress.

"Tenten found a dress!" Ino squealed at frequency barley audible to the human ear.

"Really?" Sakura asked with interest as the clerk handed her her change.

Tenten ignored the lot of them and slinked out the door, the other a step or so behind/

The minute they were out of the store Ino lost all self restrain and pounced on Tenten, spinning her around in a circle.

"I'm so proud!" She chorused, her large blue eyes tearing up like the drama queen she was.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry." Tenten countered. "And as I was all but kidnapped to go dress shopping for a dance I didn't know about or _want _to attend. I'm not buying. And _you're _the one that tackled me so that means it's _your _shout."

"Hmm... _Do _you eat? It's just occurred to me. I've only seen you drink smoothies despite the fact I've known you for a few weeks now. That's all you order at lunch." Temari pondered as the slipped into the food court.  
Sakura snorted. "She doesn't like the food at your cafe Temari. She meets us there then goes to the one next door to eat."

Ino who was still sulking over Tenten's demand gave no reaction but Hinata giggled and Temari looked shocked. "Traitor." She muttered at Tenten who was rubbing the back of her neck like she did when she'd been sprung.

"Oh and yes... She _does _eat. You're about to witness something that will haunt you for the rest of your life." Sakura said gravely.

Temari snorted.

"Yeah... Right."

***

Temari, Hinata and Ino stared gobsmacked at the table in front of them.

"I-It's... It's not right. Not human." Temari stuttered as Tenten happily wiped her mouth on a napkin and took a long drought of her smoothie.

Hinata was shaking, staring at the table with one hand to her lip, taking deep calming breaths.

Ino was beyond speech.

"I'm full now." Tenten sighed, stretching back in her chair to stare fitfully at the ceiling.  
"I would think so." Temari all but snapped as she examined the large, teetering, stack of bowl's that had once contained ramen. Next to that was a pile of maybe thirty plates with the left over grains of rice from a massive serving of sushi and lastly a tower of sundae glasses that was taller than the one that had consumed it.

Sakura just grimaced sympathetically at the girls her had just witnessed Tenten on a not-so-hungry day.

"How on earth do you remain so skinny when you eat what I - No, what me, Hinata, Temari and Sakura _combined _would eat in a week." Ino gasped.

"Huh?" Tenten looked up in surprise, still drinking her smoothie. "Do I really eat that much?" She blinked.

"OH, GOD YES! I'M GONNA BE BROKE FOR A WEEK! HOW DO YOU AFFORD TO EAT LIKE THIS DAY IN AND DAYOUT?! DO YOU HAVE A FREAKING TAPEWORM OR SOMTHING?! HUH, HUH?!"  
Ino had leant across the table and was shaking Tenten by her shoulders. Tenten grinned as Ino slammed her back down, fuming.

"Actually... I have a bit of inheritance..."

"I-Inheritance?" Hinata stammered who had seemed to finally be able to speak.

"Yeah... My parents left me a bit of money. Of course I can't get into it until I'm eighteen, but they had set me up a bank account in case anything ever happened to them. They cheated the government." She laughed.

"Does... Does that mean that they're... You know, dead?" Ino whispered. Tenten blinked then slapped herself on her forehead.

"Oh man, I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Yeah, I'm an orphan!"

"... A very cheerful one." Temari muttered. Tenten grinned. "You're one to talk. Aren't you an orphan too?"

Temari's head snapped up and Tenten winked. "It takes one to know one." She grinned, wagging her finger in the startled girl's face.

The table was silent before a small grin worked its way on to Tenten's face. She then slammed her fist into Tenten's head as hard as she could.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You're to hyper at the moment. It's the sundaes. You need to calm down."

Tenten rubbed her head while Temari calmly sipped her coke.

"Hey, Tenten. There's this really cute guy staring at you!"

Tenten looked up at Ino's words. "What where?" She asked.

"Behind you! Yeah... He looks older than us... But do you think he'd be interested in a date?"

Tenten turned to see who could possibly be staring at her and promptly dropped her smoothie, spilling it all over the table as she gaped open mouthed at the person leaning against the wall of the food court maybe thirteen meter's away.

"Damn! That was close. You're such a klutz -- Tenten, what's wrong?"

She was, with out a doubt. Looking at Hidan.

**A/N: YAY! Hidan's back! Whow! I know you're wondering what an assassin like Hidan's doing in a **_**mall**_** of all places... But he just is. Maybe he's there to convert people to jashishism or what ever it was.**

**Keep in mind that it's not like he's wanted or anything. The people don't actually know about the Akatsuki and nobody in it's been caught doing... well... their job. I'm even thinking of making it so Itachi was only a suspect in the investigation.**

**In any event, Hope you liked it! And remember to leave me a review or two. They give me a fuzzy warm feeling inside!**


	15. Threats

**A/N: Don't... Hurt me... I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a list of excuses for this! Really! I'm sooooooooory....... Gomen! *bows deeply, sweating bullets as she eyes the countless guns pointed at her***

**Chapter Fifteen - Threats**

Tenten gawked openly at the purple eyed, slick haired male who was frowning at her.

"Hey, Kakazu, I think I know that chick." Hidan's voice was louder then need be, but Tenten had the feeling that was sort of normal. He was facing a man who looked like he'd had green eyes that had some what haemorrhaged, Kakazu. Hidan's companion dressed in a black jacket with a hood up and pants with a darkly coloured bandana tied over his mouth bandit style.  
"Tenten?"

Tenten's attention snapped back to her friends who were looking at her interest, obviously waiting on some sort of explanation or introduction.

"WATCHA MEAN YOU MONEY GRABBING ASS HOLE?! I TELL YA' I KNOW THAT CHICK!"

Everyone in the food court was politely trying to ignore Hidan as he shouted at his friend. If looks could kill Hidan would have been dead ten times over. You could practically feel the heat radiating from Kakazu. He seemed to make a muffled reply.

"HELL YEAH! DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD TELL LEADER-SAMA? OR SHOULD WE JUST --."

"Shut up you idiot!" Kakazu hissed and Hidan immediately started yelling angrily. Tenten chose this as an ideal moment to vanish from the food court.

"C'mon"! She ordered, sliding out of her chair and grabbing Hinata's hand, darting away from the cluster of eatery places, her friend's right behind her. She turned a corner and was immensely glad to see an elevator in front of her.

Without a word she jabbed the call button, fervently glancing over her shoulder. There was no doubt Hidan had recognized her as the girl from the restaurant. The one Neji had protected. No reason to cause undue trouble by staying in that section of the massive mall.

The lift arrived and the doors slid open to reveal the confined space to be person free. Tenten stepped in and her friends did the same. With out thinking she hit the button for the fourteenth floor - that's right! The mall is _that _big - which the floor further was away from their current location.

The metal grill slid shut and Tenten heaved a sigh.

"Uhh... Tenten? What the hell just happened?"

Tenten bit her lip as she examined her friend's startled face. "I Uhh... Need to go to the bathroom??"

"Nice try, but do you seriously think we're that thick?" Temari smirked. Tenten nodded. "Maybe." That earnt her a sharp wack on her head.

Ino gasped. "He's not like... Your stalker or something right?" She asked, thumping her fist into the palm of her hand to emphasise her point. Tenten shook her head and looked at the old fashioned dial on the wall, which told her the elevator was slowly but surely crawling towards her desired destination.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Temari suggested.

"Current boy friend?" Ino asked with a grin.

"Cousin?"  
"Estranged brother?"

"Mentally challenged police officer?"

"Non-mentally challenged police officer?"

"FBI agent?"

"Your boss?"

You ex-boyfriend who is also your cousin and a mentally challenged FBI agent who is your boss?"

Tenten through Temari a despairingly look as the lift gave a small ding. "What?" Temari asked innocently as the doors slid open.

Tenten all but walked into Sasuke.

"Ouch! God damn it! Are you a brick wall or something Uchiha?" She spat out angrily, rubbing her head while she glared at the unusually surprised looking Sasuke.

Ino and Temari slyly grinned at Sakura as they edged out of the lift, Hinata staring at the ground as she helped Tenten to her feet and out of the lift. Sakura held her head high and barley acknowledged Sasuke as she strode out.

"Sakura, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Tenten blinked, feeling slightly bad for what she was about to do but glad that the attention had been diverted away from herself. "Bye Sakura!" She called and fled the scene.

"Tenten!?" Sakura called desperately after her as Temari, Ino, Hinata and Tenten turned a corner.

Tenten let out a sigh.

_Maybe those two will resolve their issue's..._

_**She obviously still loves him...**_

_Go. Away._

_**Never! I refuse to leave! Muhahahahahah!**_

_Fine. If you must stay, keep quiet._

_**...**_

_Much better._

***

Sakura tried to maintain eye contact. Look away and he was bound to know she was chicken. Look _at _him and he would think she wasn't the least but worried. Key word there. _Think_.

"So... What exactly are you doing here?" Sakura asked, unable to think up anything else to say.

"Shopping."

"Uh huh."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was astonished that he wasn't smirking. In fact he seemed almost nervous, shifting from one foot to the other, eyes flickering every now and then.

"Well... I just didn't see you as the shopping type." Sakura explained, trying her best to come of board. Tenten's suggestion of giving Sasuke a chance had put her on edge. Taken away the confidence she had taken for granted with the closed minded Uchiha.

"Fan girls broke into my room. I left the dobe to deal with them."

"Don't you think that was a little... I dunno... cruel?" Sakura asked.

"He'll manage. Listen... Well the thing I wanted to talk about is... Uh..." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck in a very un-Sasuke like manner. It seemed Sakura's confidence wasn't the only confidence to have plunged.  
"Is?" She prompted, side stepping as somebody walked up to use the elevator.

What Sasuke wanted to say came out in a rush. "I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you. Before of after I left. I don't regret going but I just want to apologise for the hurt Tenten says I inflicted on you. I'm _really _sorry."

Sakura was more then slightly ataken back. She blinked dumbly at Sasuke who seemed relived he had finally managed to apologise with out coming off as a jerk. How ever he's eyes was slowly becoming more guarded. It seemed it had been a once in a blue moon sort of deal.

"Tenten said I should just forgive you." Sakura sighed when she managed to gather her wits. Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "She did?" He queried "I thought she hated me."

"She does." Sakura assured him. She seemed to consider something. "But... She was right. I don't. Hate you, I mean."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"If I get to do one thing to you."

Sasuke raised an eye brow but after a slight hesitation he nodded.

There was a loud crack and people all over the floor turned to see Sasuke flying through the air to hit a wall before promptly falling to the ground, hand cupping his nose as blood streamed through his fingers.

Sakura's hand was extended exactly where Sasuke had been a moment before, a sure fire sign she was the cause of Sasuke's condition.

"You ever leave me like that again Uchiha and I swear I'll kill you."

**A/N: That's chapter something done! Now, if you love me and my story you will give me some reviews! You never know, I might stop updating!**

…

…

**Okay, we all know that's not gonna happen, but still! Just click that puuurty buton below!**


	16. Outer Inner

**Chapter sixteen - Outer Inner**

"Did you just hear something? Like something hard hitting a wall, maybe?" Ino frowned as Tenten forcefully pushed the girls around another corner to stop them running back to eavesdrop and Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hm..." Tenten bit her lip. She certainly hopped Sakura hadn't slogged Sasuke. It seemed like something she'd do.

"I want to know what they're talking about." Temari muttered sullenly.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." Hinata pointed out sensibly as the entered a homecare shop. Tenten looked around at the many breakable things strewn through out and doubled back.

"Uhh... Guys. I don't think I should go in there... I mean these people purposely put things in awkward spots so you _have _to break and buy them. And I don't have the skill to manoeuvre around her with out having to be taken to hospital afterward..." Tenten fidgeted nervously.

"Valid point. But forehead wanted to buy something… plates and stuff. So I'll buy them without her. At least that why _I _get to chose the design. Go wait outside or something." Ino muttered, distracted by a bright purple plate she was turning over in her hands, her glossed up mouth puckered as she examined the sizable price tag.

"Ehh... I have this stuff. Why don't you and Hinata stay here and Tenten and I'll go look at something else." Temari shook her head to dispel a wisp of hair from where it clung to her cheek.

"Do what you want. Doesn't bother me." Ino answered, zooming in on a different set of dishes while Hinata shyly examined a rack of fancy looking tea spoons.

"C'mon. I think they're preoccupied." Temari rolled her eyes and nudged Tenten.

The two girls wondered around for a while, occasionally checking out clothing or sharp pointy things when Tenten's mobile she had tucked firmly in one of her pants many pockets gave a shrill ring.

"Gimmie a sec Temari." She yawned digging out in pressing it to her ear.

"If this is you Ino I swear I'll rip your hair from your head and --."

"Tenten?"

"Neji?"

"While you're in the mall, buy a new lock for the bathroom. It just occurred to me you broke it."

"_I _broke it?! If you recall it was _Ino _who charged through the door!"

"Hn. But it was you who wouldn't open it to begin with."

Tenten growled impatiently shifting positions while Temari looked at her in amusement.

"Maybe Ino can be a new one." She muttered into the receiver. Temari shook her head.

"Not a chance. Her wallets already running on empty due to your extravagant lunch." She chuckled as Tenten screwed her face up.

"I don't care. Just get a new one."

"I'll buy one, but only because closet perverts are usually repeat offenders." Tenten could have sworn she heard Neji growl on the other end of the phone.

"I told you. That was an accident."

"And I told _you _that chickens have wings." She countered.

".............. No. You didn't. And that has very little to do with bathroom locks."

"I can explain the connection to you." Tenten offered.

"No. Don't."

"Well you see... A chicken has to break out of its egg to be born. And the eggs are all wet when they do. So the wet relates to the bathroom. Bathrooms, generally being a good place to find water and the shell breaking relates to how our lock was --."

"_Beep. Beep. Beep."_

"Neji?"

"_Beep. Beep. Beep."_

***

"Here's your lock mister hang-up-while-a-girl-is-explaining-a-criticle-conection-between-chickens-and-bathroom-locks."

Tenten shut the door tossing a small package to the Hyuuga who was sitting at his desk reading. He raised a hand and caught it with out looking. Tenten stuck her tongue out at him and threw her lone shopping bag on the bed where she was sure her dress would crumple.

Neji looked up.

"Is that you dress?" He asked gesturing to the bag.

"No. It's my heart, lungs and soul."

"Odd place to keep internal organs." Neji commented.

"Isn't it?" Tenten agreed stretching in the centre of the room while kicking her sneakers off with a flourish so they collided with the wardrobe. With out looking she sprawled out on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

Neji looked down at her. "What are you doing?" he asked, setting his book aside.

"I'm resting. And trying to find a way to weasel out of the dance on Friday." She explained while chewing her lip

"Hn. Have fun with the others."

"What?! You're not going?!" Tenten bolted up right, staring accusingly at the Hyuuga. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"YES! I don't want to be the only one miserable!" Tenten pouted and Neji's mouth twitched.  
"You look remarkably cute when you do that." He said. Tenten gaped then growled, flexing her muscles threateningly.

"Take that back Hyuuga Neji or I will inflict pain upon you like you've never felt before." She snarled. Tenten didn't like being considered cute. She'd spent to long building up her reputation to have it poked at like that.

Neji smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Make. Me." He said tauntingly.

"I will. Lord help you, I will!"

"Try it. Panda-chan."

Tenten grimaced and squatted down like lithe panther before pouncing at her ice cubbish room mate.

Tenten swung her hand so it rushed towards Neji's face but the Hyuuga caught it, twisting it so Tenten toppled over sideways. Unwilling to be beaten Tenten opened up her fist and grasped Neji's wrist, causing him to spill out of his chair to.

The two scuffled on the ground.

"Give." Neji demanded, smirking as he pinned her down, his hands pressing hers firmly into the ground while he had his legs on either side of hers.

"Never!" Tenten groaned head butting Neji so he fell sideways.

Tenten took up the very same approach Neji had used on her a moment earlier only to have Neji manage to lift his hands from the ground, causing her to fall on her back.

In one deft move Neji rendered both her hands useless by using one hand to pin them against the carpet, knelling on either side of her legs he used his free hand to press his fingers against her forehead so if she attempted to head but him she would be poked rather painfully square in the forehead.

"Give."  
"..."

"You're not going to give are you?"

"Not a chance."

Neji's mouth twisted in amusement and he applied pressure to her forehead.

"Gah! GIVE! I GIVE!"

"Thought that would change your mind." Neji snickered, standing up and offering a hand to Tenten who was still sprawled on her back, rubbing her forehead. She glared at the offered palm for a moment before taking it.

"You're unusually childish today." Tenten commented as she dusted non existent dirt from her knees. "Did something good happen?" She asked, playfully nudging Neji's shoulder.

"No."

"Then why the sudden change of attitude."

Neji smirked and reached for his book sitting back down he flipped open to the page he'd been on before.

"Neji....." Tenten whined pulling on his sleeve to claim his diverted attention.

"Hn?"

"Go to the dance.... You know you don't have a choice. Naruto and the others will force it upon you anyway. This way is just much easier and painless." She pleaded.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I'm not scared of Naruto; he'll try to laugh me to death. Sasuke would attempt to glare me to death, and my glare can't be beaten, Kiba would set that mangy dog on me and Shikamaru would snore at me." He snickered.

Tenten pondered that. "Well... When you phrase it like that... In any case it'll be your own funeral."

"Hn. Can I see your dress?" Neji asked. Tenten laughed and returned to her bed.

"No way. No one see's it until the dance." She chuckled, picking up the garment bag and striding over to her wardrobe where she hung it from the rack, just managing to shut the door before her things cascaded out.

She yawned. "Shopping is majorly exhausting... I'm gonna take a shower."

She plucked a change of clothes from her desk and vanished into the bathroom, shutting the door and attempting to engage the mangled lock. She gave up, tossing her cloths on the bathroom counter she stripped off and gave the taps and a sharp turn.

Stepping under the gushing water she frowned. It felt like there was another presence in her --.

**Ohiyo!**

_Ass. It isn't morning. You're my outer right?_

**Inner! GOD, you're so dumb...**

_WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!  
_**And violent to.**

_I don't like people in my head._

**Hmm... Neji.**

_What has Neji got to do with people in my head?!_

**I've been in your head for a while... And so has Neji.**

_Neji's a mind reader?!_

**Not what I meant. I meant he seems to be occupying your thoughts most of the time.**

_Go away._

**No.**

_Yes._

**No.**

_Yes._

**Nope. Never. Ever. Ever.**

There was knock on the door and Tenten jumped, slamming her head hard into the shower head she cursed.

"Tenten, the school just put an announcement over. They're going to shut the water off in five minutes for a while to do some pipe repairs."

"I'll get out in five minutes then."

"Tenten..."

"Neji..."

There came a heaving sigh and Tenten grinned, happy with her success.

**A/N: Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeew me!**


	17. Dating

**Chapter Seventeen - Dating**

Tenten yawned loudly and prodded at her sandwich containing healthy cheese (slightly green around the edges), tomato (With funny looking black seeds spread through out), Hearty processed meat (note the processed) and staling bread.

"I knew there was a reason we always ate at the on campus cafes and never the actually school cafeteria." Tenten said in disgust.

Hinata, Temari, Sakura and Ino who were sitting in front of her sweat dropped. "Didn't stop you consuming twenty-eight plates of onigiri." Temari pointed out, attempting not to disturb the teetering stake of plates.

"Where a-are the boys." Hinata stammered.

Ino laughed and knowingly nudged the Hyuuga's arm. "Especially Naruto, am I right?" She giggles while Temari laughed out loud at the red faced girl.

"Don't. She'll faint." Sakura advised. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"The boys are 'Talking' Neji into attending the dance." Tenten smirked, glad to have one up on the Ice cube of a friend.

"Excuse me?"

Tenten glanced up from Hinata to see a boy standing beside their table, reddish brown hair naturally messy and bright green eyes beaming brightly at Tenten, dressed in cargo pant and a black boy's designer shirt.

"Oh hey, do you need anything?" She asked, grinning widely. The boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well... You see... I saw you sitting over here and I was sort of wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight?" He said, faint blush on his cheeks as he averted his gaze. Tenten gaped at him.

"Like... On a date?"

"Yeah... Well that's sorta what I meant."

"I'm sorr--."

"She'd love to!"

Tenten's head snapped around to see Ino beaming brightly at the boy, Hinata tugging despairingly at her arm while Sakura shook her head, a clear sign she didn't want any part, Temari looked like Ino had her full support.  
"Uh..Huh... I'm sorry. Would you give us a moment?"

"Uh, sure. I'm Kazezaki Renhero."

"Tenten. Just Tenten."

She turned to glare at Ino. "What the hell are you thinking?" She hissed at the exuberant blonde. Ino rolled her eyes and flicked her bright pony tail over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Lighten up. It's just a date you might like him if you get to know him. Besides, would you really want to crush the poor boys heart? He would be practically suicidal if you turned him down." Ino said with her melodramatic flourish.

"What a hyperbole." Tenten shook her head. "I don't even _know _him. I think he might be in my English class but that's about it." Tenten bit her lip.

"I think you should take it." Temari encouraged. Tenten glanced over her shoulder at Renhero. "I don't know..." She said.

Tenten bit her lip as she examined the more then hopeful look on the boys face.

"I'm not really interested in dating…" She answered with an apologetic grimace. Temari stomped hard on her foot under the table and she could hear Ino hissing.

"In that case… Don't think of it as a date. Just think of it as someone buying you a free meal." Renhero grinned.

_What would Neji think… Wait. Why does it matter? I mean honestly –_

**Take it! Take it!**

_You again! Wait, weren't you all for Neji?_

**I am. I'm just thinking of an evil plan.**

… _If you approve I probably shouldn't do this._

**I'm you, so technically, you're interested as well! And besides… If you turn this down it'll mean you **_**do **_**have a crush on our Neji-Kun.**

… _Neji doesn't belong to us._

"So what do you say? I promise I'll be good."

Tenten met Renhero's eyes and gnawed her lip, turning over the options in her head.

"I guess it couldn't hurt…" She said, completely unsure. She heard Temari and Ino high five behind her.  
Renhero gave her a blinding smile. "Thanks! You won't regret this! I'll pick you up outside your dorm room and five thirty. Room 301, right?"

Tenten nodded and Renhero gave her another smile before heading off. Tenten reluctantly turned around to face the gang.

Sakura was smiling while Temari attempted not to laugh. Hinata was smiling meekly and Ino was doing a victory dance.

"I hate you. All of you. I wish you would burn in hell." She said bitterly, appetite that had already been fading now completely gone she pushed her 'sandwich' around the plate.

"You are _so _coming to our room! We have to get you ready for your date!" Ino squealed, flapping her arms franticly.

"Sure… After class I suppose… Wait, what did I just agree to?" Tenten looked up in alarm.  
"Ino's making you over." Temari informed her.

"……………..Ah shit."

***

Tenten pressed her back against the wall, craning her neck to see past the corner and into the communal hallway.

Humming the mission impossible theme song she slid along the wall until she reached her door. She fumbled for the keys, growing frantic when she couldn't locate them.

After a moment of desperate searching she unearthed them wedged in the bottom of her jean hems. She slammed them into the lock and threw the door open, vanishing inside.

"Ninja stealth mission: Clear." She yawned tossing her keys on the desk and flinging her bag aside she grinned at Neji who was –surprise, surprise – reading

After a moment of consideration Tenten picked up her keys and hung them on the hook by the door. Proud of her efforts she stepped back.  
"What's wrong?" Neji asked, flipping a page of his book.  
Tenten whirled around. "Why would you think anything's wrong? What gives you that idea? Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine! Did Ino talk to you?! You're paranoid Neji!"

"Indeed. I'm the paranoid one. I'm just asking because you never hang up you keys and your wearing your jacket back to front." He answered, shifting his gaze from the book to Tenten.

The bun haired girl slowly looked down to see she was indeed wearing her favourite denim jacket back to front.

_How on earth did I not notice that? _She pondered, shrugging out of it.

"Much better." She said as she slid into it properly.

"… Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"Now you're wearing it inside out _and _back to front."

Cursing Tenten slipped out of it and threw it on the ground. Neji heaved a sigh and picked it up for her, turning it the right way he held it open for Tenten to slid into.

Tenten threw Neji a grateful glance and held her arms out, allowing Neji to slid her arms through the sleeves, his fingers briefly brushing her wrists.

"Now, can you tell me what's made you so anxious?" He asked, stepping back as Tenten buttoned up the coat.

"I sort of… have a date tonight…"

There was a surprised silence and Tenten looked up to see Neji looking rather shocked. He blinked and the usual emotionless mask slipped into place.

"Hn."

"You know, I've devised a name for that."

"Really?"

"The prodigy _hn_." (** A/N lol, that's what me and my best friend call it)**

Neji turned back to the desk without answering and picked up his book. Tenten watched him curiously. "You're not ignoring me are you Hyuuga?" She asked.

"No." He answered briefly. The room was silent for a minute, as if Neji's pride forbade him from asking details.

"…So, how was chat with the boys?" Tenten asked.

"I'm going to the dance."

"I figured as much --."

The rest of what Tenten was about to say was cut off by a sharp knock on the door.

"TENNIE! C'MON! IT'S HALF PAST FOUR!"

Tenten cringed at Ino's booming voice and shifted a side glance to Neji who it appeared was ignoring the girl completely.

"The date's at _five _thirty." She called back.

"BUT WE NEED TO GET YOU READY!"

There was the sound of scratching at the door and much to Tenten's surprise the door flung open so she could see Temari holding a credit card triumphantly near the door jam.

Without waiting Sakura seized her wrist and dragged the protesting girl out.


	18. Email

**Chapter eighteen - E-mail**

"Try this on."

Tenten sighed as she looked down at the black halter neck top Ino had pressed up against her chest, her gaze flickering to the pile of discarded clothes.

"I don't think so. It's more of a Hinata top. You need boobs to fill it out." She muttered, taking the limp piece of fabric from Ino's hands and crumpling it into a ball and threw it on the floor. Hinata who was sitting on the window seat of the room beside Sakura blushed.

Temari looked up from where she was sprawled on the bed, one of Ino's fashion magazines open in front of her to watch as the blond rustled through her closet.

"I know it's in here somewhere…. I bought it at a sale but never wore it….." Ino muttered under her breath. Tenten rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair so she could sit down at Ino's makeup laden desk.

"Found it!"

Everyone present jumped at the loud and victorious shout as Ino emerged from her wardrobe, an overly large blue jumper dangling in her hands.

"That thing looks like it'll go halfway down my thighs." Tenten said in surprise.

Ino grinned. "It's designed like that. See, it's top goes down just enough so you seem like you're showing cleavage but you're not. It's very fashion savvy." She preached, waving the woollen thing around in the air. With out asked for permission she flung open Sakura's wardrobe and plucked a pair of black leggings from the rack while the rosette raised an eyebrow but didn't object.

"These…. And…. These!" Ino instructed sizing a pair of knee high leather boots with shinny silver buckles and thrusting them at Tenten.

Winded by the on slaughter of fashion items it was all she could do to stumble into the bathroom where Ino slammed the door.  
Grimacing she stripped off, shouldering into her new outfit.

The top fell to mid-thigh just as Tenten predicted and hung there comfortably while the leggings clung to her skin.

She pulled on the boots and zipped them up, surprised to find them rather comfortable. She looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged. She looked alright. Not much difference from the way she normally dressed.

She stepped willingly out of the bathroom.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I am willing to admit it Ino, you _do _know something about fashion." Temari muttered.

"ZOMGOD TENNIE-CHAN! YOU LOOK SIMPLY AMAZING! YOU NEED TO DRESS LIKE THAT MORE OFTEN!"

Tenten winced at Ino's frighteningly loud response, leaning away to save her ears from certain death.

Sakura grinned. "Don't look so surprised. There is an obvious difference." Sakura commented all but reading Tenten's mind. Tenten frowned and made a mental note to find out why everyone was able to get into her head.  
"y-you looked really nice Tenten." Hinata muttered, fiddling with a strand of her purplish black hair.

"Now, sit." Ino demanded, gesturing to the chair from which Tenten had so recently risen. Rolling her eyes Tenten obliged and watched in apprehension as Ino reached for something that looked like a torture device.

"W-what's that?" She stammered as Ino snapped the blank handled machine threateningly, Tenten eyed the steam rolling off the hot pieces of metal.

The fashion queen rolled her eyes in unison with everyone in the room, even Hinata strained to stifle a smile. "It's a hair straightener, stupid." Ino said knowledgeably and reached for the hair bands keeping her buns in place.

Tenten shot up, grabbed Ino's arm pulled it over her shoulder and flipped her so she landed flat on her back, unharmed but winded, the straightener flying into Tenten's hand she skilfully caught it. The hot end.

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room - including Ino who was still flat on her back - watched Tenten.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".......... HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Tenten screeched flinging the straightener high in the air so it summer salted in the air before landing with a whack on Ino's desk. Tenten clutched at her hand spinning around in circles and hissing through her teeth she looked wildly around for water to sooth the burn, spotting a cup of coffee beside Sakura on the window seat she made a split second decision that it would have to do.

She leapt for it, plunging her hand into the dark brown liquid there was another moment of silence as Tenten realized that the coffee was boiling hot.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"............... FOR CHRIST SAKES!"

Tenten yanked her hand out but found the mug was stuck around her wrist. Unable to get her hand free Tenten flapped around, sending coffee flying every which way she slammed her hand in desperation against the wall, causing the thick, blue mug to smash, shard of porcelain embedding itself firmly in her red skin.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"............. THE PAIN NEVER ENDS!" Tenten cried, finally dashing into the bathroom she jammed her raw hand under the facete she turned the cold tap on as fast as it would go. She let out a sigh of relief at the cool water, falling to her knees she moaned.

There was a snort from the other room and Sakura and Temari burst into laughter.

"This would never would have happened if you hadn't attempted to take my hair out, Ino-Pig." Tenten called bitterly through the door, watching as blood spiralled down the drain and out of sight.

"My _fault?! _I was just trying to make you look nice for your date and you flipped me!"

"An automatic reaction for when I feel threatened." Tenten moaned finally standing up and flipping the water off she looked at her incredibly battered looking hand.

"That's going to look great on my first date." Tenten muttered, reaching for a roll of bandages behind the medicinal cabinet.

"L-Let me Tenten."

Tenten looked up to see Hinata shyly holding her hand out for the bandages. "That's Hina-chan, I owe you one." She said gratefully, handing over the bandages to the shy Hyuuga. Hinata smiled and applied pressure to her hand, skilfully rolling the bandages in a way so they wouldn't fall off. She smiled and took a step back. "Thanks." Tenten grinned.

"Tenten, it's almost five thirty. Damn it. I won't have time to do your hair and makeup, you better go back to your room and grab your bag and things." Ino called.

Tenten grinned.

_Saved by the clock._

***

Tenten opened the door to her room, closing it as she looked around for her bag.

"Neji?" She called, as she stood on tippietoes to examine the top of wardrobe, her fingers skimming over a layer of dust.

"Hn." Came the reply from the general direction of the bathroom. Tenten turned to see Neji emerging from the bathroom, towing his hair dry, dressed in a navy blue sweatshirt and jeans and other then his _Hn _of acknowledgment completely ignored her.

"Have you seen my bag?" She asked, frowning. He didn't even look at her as he sat down at his desk booting up his computer.

"No." He answered glancing up for the first time he did a double take as he examined her outfit. Tenten grimaced and folded her arms over her chest self consciously. "What is -- What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Ino picked it out. For my... Date." Saying the word somehow made her throat close up and left a cloying taste in her mouth. Neji looked at her for one more moment then went back to his laptop with his trademark _hn_.

Tenten frowned at his back. "You _could _be more responsive." She suggested. Neji turned to glare at her over his shoulder.

"Am I in trouble? Did I do something? Or are you just in a bad mood or something?" Tenten asked blithely as she tugged the hem over her baggy jumper lower.

"You haven't done anything." Neji said impassively. Tenten glared at his back, hating the annoying click of his fingers breezing over the keyboard.

"Then why are you so mad."

The sound of the keyboard clicking ceased and Tenten waited patiently.

"I… Don't know." She was taken back at the annoyance and frustration seeping into Neji's tone as he returned to typing, his fingers banging out a rhythm louder then before. He was telling the truth. He really didn't know why he was mad.

Tenten approached her desk and saw her bag slung over the back of her desk chair. Relived, she picked it up and for the first time realized her laptop was making choking sounds, a sure sign she had left it on.

With a heavy sigh she threw her bag to the ground she sat down and flicked the attachment mouse and was greeted with a flashing green light announcing she had an e-mail.

She frowned and curiously directed the pointer to the button and waited as it slowly loaded the e-mail.

When she saw the sender her face cracked into a grin. "Awesome! I've got an e-mail from Kiya!" She cheered opening it up. Kiya was a friend she had had when she was eight but had suddenly moved away. They had maintained contact via e-mail but had slowly drifted apart until one remembered to send the other a message. She hadn't spoken to Kiya for nearly six months.

_Hey Tennie-Chan!_

Tenten frowned. Her new nickname had spread.

_I was just visiting the zoo the other day and I was like, looking at the panda's and it occurred to me it had been a while since we'd spoken!_

_What's going on? Anything new? How's that new school you were going about attending? Did you and that cheery blossom kid get a room together? Thing's are dull here, Zaki and I broke up, although you wouldn't know much about dating, if your the same as when we met._

_How's your parents? I mean it's been seven years since I saw them._

Tenten grimaced. She'd never quiet gotten around to telling Kiya that they were dead.

_If you have the time give me a message, love to hear from you!_

_Ja ne - Kiya!_

There was a knock on the door and Tenten jumped. Neji twitched but didn't move. "That would be your date." He said almost coldly. He looked like he wanted to add something else but stopped himself.

"Tenten? It's Renhero."

Tenten bit her lip and glanced at the screen. "Be out in a minute." She called and hit the reply button.

_Kiya,_

_Got your e-mail. Good to hear from you._

Tenten thought about Renhero standing just outside the door and typed one last sentence.

_How do you know when you're in love?_

Tenten hit the send button and shut her laptop. She fixed a smile on her face and went to answer the door.


	19. The date

**Chapter nineteen - The date**

"You look beautiful." Renhero said as Tenten closed her dorm door and slipped her bag over her shoulder. She turned and through the bronze haired boy a grin.

"Thanks'. You look pretty good to." She said, examining his plaid shirt, open to show a clean white t-shirt, neat jeans and spotless trainers. He smiled widely at her and Tenten couldn't help thinking that it was the best smile she'd ever seen.

"So, what are doing?" Tenten asked, slipping her keys into her pocket. Renhero smiled and took her hand. Tenten who was not comfortable with close contact resited the urge to pull her hands away.

"We are, going to a restaurant I'm rather fond of and then what ever you feel like doing after that." He grinned as the two of them left the school grounds and entered the student parking lot.

"So, which one is yours?" Tenten asked, gesturing with her free hand at the wide array of cars. Renhero winked and let go off her hand, taking his car keys from his wallet. Tenten immediately buried her hands in her pockets to avoid any more touching.

Renhero pressed a button and the lights of a flashy red convertible twinkled. Tenten gawked. "Th-that one?" She stuttered. Renhero laughed easily and led her to the car with a swagger.

"Indeed." He murmured, holding the door open for her with a flourish. "Thanks' Renhero." She said, sliding onto the slick leather seats. "Ren is fine." He said as he sat down and took the wheel.

Renhero did most of the talking on the drive to the restaurant, not that Tenten minded. He was a very interesting person. It seemed he'd lived it Switzerland, Austria and Germany. His mother was Italian and his father Japanese with Danish blood. He had a younger sister who hand an IQ of 170 and an elder brother who was a successful author.

"So, what about you?" Renhero asked as they coasted into the derelict parking lot of an expensive restaurant. Tenten frowned.

"I'm not an interesting person."

"I beg to differ." Renhero argued as he hit the breaks and shifted gears, easing into a spare parking space.

"I've lived in japans all my life. I'm an only child. My father worked for a publishing company and my mother was a housewife." She sighed as Renhero let her out of the car. He frowned. "You're right. That doesn't sound terribly interesting." He agreed.

"Tolja so." Tenten muttered.

They had a small candle lit table near a window. The menus were exotic and Tenten had a hard time deciding. She eventually ordered something that sounded like a sneeze written down. Renhero gawked at her when the flustered waiter set down eleven plates.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Renhero quired as he slid a fork into his mouth. Tenten grinned widely at him before re-thinking it. Grinned with a mouthful of sushi wasn't very attractive.

"I'd have to say it's a toss up between red and black." She answered, reaching for a serviette. She frowned at the flimsy paper square and tilted it left and right. It was gold and felt more like a ribbon then a napkin.

"Very nice. I'd have to say I like gold." Renhero replied as Tenten picked at her meal. Tenten turned to look out the window at his expensive car. _Or course you like gold... You seem to have a lot of it._

"Oi, Ren."

"Hmm?"

"Could you pass the menu please?"

The smile slipped off Ren's face as he looked down at his barley dinted meal and then up at the stack of plates beside Tenten's elbow. "Haven't you had enough?" He muttered but obliged by handing over the ornately decorated menu.

"Hmmm.... Yo, waiter! Can I get six serves of the rich dumplings?" She called, holding up the menu in the face of a startled waiter. The waiter then frowned in disapproval of her care free and loud attitude before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

She turned back to Renhero, throwing down the menu and stretching to rid herself of the kinks in her neck.

"How on earth do you eat so much but stay so... So well figured." Renhero deadpanned, staring pointedly at her flat stomach then allowing his gaze to sneak up to the higher point of her chest. Tenten firmly and pointedly folded her arms in front of her and attempted to ignore his pointed gaze.

"Quick metabolism, I guess. And I've been doing martial arts since I was five."

Renhero shook his head as the dumplings were delivered.

***

"Thanks' for the meal." Tenten yawned as she and Renhero walked down the street. She couldn't help feeling guilty when she saw Renhero hand up a wad of cash that would probably be able to buy Ino's wardrobe. And that was saying something.

Renhero waved away the thanks. "It's no problem. Thank you for offering to pay for my smoothie." He said holding up the plastic cup that contained a blend of fresh fruits and flavoured milk. Tenten grinned and took a long slurp of hers.

"I'm a regular customer there. I get discounts. I should probably take Neji there sometime…." She trailed off thought fully, still sucking on the straw.

"Neji?" Renhero asked curiously.

"Yeah. He's my room mate." She replied flexing her bandage hand in her pocket. It was there for two reasons. One, so Renhero wouldn't notice she'd been wounded. Two, So he wouldn't take her hand.

"Hm… In any event, where are we going next?" Renhero asked as they rounded a corner. They'd left the car behind to get some fresh air.

"I don't-- OH!" Tenten stopped and blinked. She hadn't realized they'd been heading sub consciously towards the park where the swings were swaying slowly back fourth in the breeze.

"I LOVE parks!" Tenten exclaimed loudly, Renhero forgotten she slurped up the last of her smoothie and tossed it in the bin and bolted for the swings.

When her parents died she'd ceased attending parks. There'd been too much to do. But her love for the cheap red plastic slides and flaking metal swings, their chains firmly encased in rubber stockings had never waned.

Ren looked weary as he stood next to her watching as she joyfully swung herself back and fourth with enough momentum to tug a few strands of her hair lose.

"I SO have to drag Neji here some time." She muttered. He'd come, relived she wasn't heading out to a skate park again. He didn't trust skate parks. Apparently Hinata had been attacked in one. Being a Hyuuga of course, she'd simply twisted the arm of the guy behind his back until in broke and planted his face firmly in the cement where his nose shattered. She then panicked and escorted the terrified man to the nearest hospital.

"Would you like a push?" Renhero offered. Tenten grinned in response, allowing him to step behind her and plant his hand in the middle of her back shoving her forward.

As she flew through the air she entwined one arm around the swings and chain and lifted her feet up, tugging her boots off and tossing them to the ground.

She heard Renhero laugh behind her.

Her toes skimmed the bark on the ground she closed her eyes.

"I wonder if Neji likes swings." She said aloud. How could he not? She loved the sensation of wind rushing past her cheeks. She remembered when she was younger how she would let her hair out and lean back so far it was brush through the dirt. Her father would admonish her.

Renhero's hand gave her another gentle push and she leaned back as she flew by, catching a glimpse of his handsome features cast in shadows as he thought deeply about something, watching her with a frown. She grinned at him.

"You look like Neji when his pissed when you do that." She informed him.

His frown deepened and all of a sudden his hand shot out, snagging the swings chain and jarring Tenten to a halt. She promptly lost her balance on the thin strip of rubber and face planted in the bark.

"Ouch! What on earth was that for?" She cried as she pulled herself to her knees.

There was the sound or fabric shifting and Renhero darted forward, grabbing her hands he yanked her to her feet and slammed her into a tree, her hands pinned above her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tenten shouted, fear clutching at her heart as she attempted to yank herself free.

She studied Ren's face. His eyes were hard and cold and were reflecting the moonlight perfectly, casting it back on to her, his lips pressed tightly together into a thin line, kindly expression long since vanished. He was a lot different from the smiling boy that had asked Tenten out to dinner only a few hours ago.

"Neji." He hissed.

"Huh?" Tenten asked, puzzled. "What are you on about Renhero? In case you haven't noticed he's not even here!"

"Neji, Neji, Neji. You've mentioned him three or four times in five minutes alone, and all your conversations at dinner mentioned him in some way shape or form. _We're _on a date. Not you and Neji." He glared.

Tenten was stunned. _Do I really think about him that much…? _She waited for her Inner to appear. She could use some advice, but for once, her inner was strategically silent.

"I didn't… I mean…. I wasn't…"

Renhero's hands tightened painfully around hers. "Itai! You're hurting me! Let go of me before I kick our ass!" Tenten shouted loudly, struggling. His hand clamped firmly down on her mouth and Tenten realized she wasn't going to get free.

Only one person would be leaving this playground uninjured.


	20. Treatment

**Chapter twenty – Treatment**  
Tenten tried to bite Ren's hand, but he kept it curved so her gnashing teeth could only lightly graze his skin.

_Not good… He's standing on my feet so I can't kick him too… C'mon, this is a public place, somebody has to walk by! _Tenten closed her eyes and pretended the thought of having to be rescued didn't disgust her. She willed somebody to walk by with all her might.

She opened her eyes to glare at Renhero who was looked quiet entertained as she cursed into his hand, despite the fact he couldn't hear a word.

"So… I'm going to uncover your mouth and you're going to tell me who's on a date right now. You and me, or you and Neji." Renhero said slowly, uncovering her mouth.

She glared at him. "Not you and me, that's for sure. Last I checked it had to be two willing participants to count as a date." Ren's mouth twitched in amusment.

"HELP! SOME PSHYCO WITH EMOTINAL ISSUES HAS GOT ME PINNED UP --."

Tenten's cry for help was cut short as Renhero slapped her , her head spinning to the side where her vision blurred momentarily. She blinked and forced the fuzzy shapes away and out of her vision. She turned back to Ren and death glared him with Neji's ™ ©glare.

He chuckled, and used his spare hand to tilt her chin up, pulling her face closer so they were only inchs apart. "Scary. But I can be scar_ier_." He mummured, his breath tickling her chin.

"I doubt it. I could kick your ass any day." Tenten hissed, straining lean into his face.

"Today's any day and there dosen't seem to be a lot of ass kicking happening." He laughed.

With lack of a better idea she spat in his face.

There was selince for a second as Ren drew back, a triumphant smile spreading across Tenten's face as he very slowly wiped the salivia away.

The grin was short lived. Ren slapped her again, sending her reeling into red lights as he pressed his forarm against her throat and applied pressure, cutting off her air supply.

"Let… Me… go…" Tenten choked out, forcing her eyes to focus on Renhero's remarkably impassive face. He shook his head.

Tenten's mouth turned up in one coner in an escapable snarl and she barred her teeth as she attempted to suck in air.

Renhero was amused with her tactics and after a second of deliberation allowed Tenten to breath again.

She gasped for air, leaning forward as she attempted to double over, the only thing holding her up was Renhero's grip on her wrists.

"You are fully aware this is classified as assult and I can sue your ass from here to England." Tenten said when she could speak again.

"Mhm…. Right."

_Come one! You spent years in martial arts training! You're black belt in everything! Think! Kick his ass! _Tenten bit her lip, drawing blood as she tried to remain calm. Renhero tilited her chin back up so she was glaring at him again.

He chuckled and leant forward, his lips brushing hers gently. Tenten's eyes went round, and if her lips were free she could have grinned. Then she pulled her head and slammed it down as hard as she could, effectively headbutting Renhero as hard as she could and sending him stumbling back.

With Renhero's hand no longer holding her up, she fell to the ground, gasping and massaging her red wrists, in the cornor of her eye she saw something rushing towards her.

That 'something' was Renhero's foot which colidided with her side before she could dodge it. She heard something that sounded suspiously like a rib breaking and the red lights were back, dancing tauntingly in her vision.

_It doesn't matter… I got one up on him. I'm free now…_ Her thought were dazed as her 'date' pulled her up by the roots of her hair, slamming her face into the trunk of a tree.

Strangely, rather then further disorientate her it cleared Tenten's head as efficiently as a smoothie. Grimacing as she ignored her protesting rib she lashed out with her foot, hearing the _whump _of contact she rolled over and jumped to her feet just as Ren tumbled to the ground.

She took off running, stumbling as Ren latched onto her foot, but she shook him off. She could hear a stream of curses as she fled the park.

***

Tenten was breathing heavily by the time she stood in front of her dormroom door. There was blood tricklng down from her hairline where Renhero had taken out a clump of her hair and a deep cut on her face from when her face had stuck into a twig in the tree when he slapped her, not to mention the bruise on her forhead and countless other injuries.

_And the dance is only two days away... I'm going to be a mess… _Tenten grimaced at the bizzarely timed thought and begain to suspect a mild concussion.

She reached for her shoulder, and remembered she'd left her bag at the park. Along with her shoes. Well… Ino's shoes.

"Neji?" She asked tentivly knocking, wincing as her sore knuckles throbbed. There Was no answer. Tenten suspected Neji was still fuming at her with out knowing why.

"I don't have time for this." Tenten moaned and reached up into her hair, extracting a hair pin she used her fumbling fingers to twist it into the right shape and stuck it in the keyhole, giving it a sharp twist. The door sprung open and Tenten stumbled in.

Neji had his back to her and was typing on his computer. He didn't look up as she entered.

"I… Knocked…" Speaking made her head spin.

"You have a key."

"Neji… You're good at medical things right…." Tenten wheezed.

Neji turned looking suddenly worried. He froze when he saw Tenten wobbling in the middle of the floor, supporting herself on her desk chair.

He swore loudly and leapt up, catching her just as he rib demanded she fall down.

"What the hell happened?" Neji nearly shouted as he lowered her onto her bed and stared at her black and red face, the long rip on Ino's shirt, the wide aray of cuts on her feet she'd gotten from running back barefoot and how she clutched her side.

"It dosen't… matter." She gasped, as Neji prevented her curling into a ball from the pain. Neji caught on.

"It was that guy you went out with wasn't it? Did he do this to you, Tenten?!" Neji sounded furious. Tenten groaned.

"Forget it. Right now Neji, I am in a _lot _of pain. I think one of my ribs might be broken."

Neji swore and disappeared from her side. She immediently rolled into a ball.

_At least I got away with out any overly serious injuries, and Neji's pretty good this sort of stuff… _She groaned as hed rib hurt.

Neji was back and pulling her upright, dabbing at her cuts with alcoholic wipes. Tenten studied his expression. He still looked mader then she had ever seen him, and very concerned. Tenten clenched her fist as the alcoholic caused her wounds to throb. Without thinking about it she took Neji's spare hand, clutching it for comfort and a release from the pain. Neji didn't pull away but gave her hand a gentle squezze and put a gauze bandaid over the cut on her cheek and moved to wipping away the blood tricking from her hair.

"What happened." It sounded like Neji was straining to keep his voice level.

Tenten bit her lip again and debated what to tell him. She decided on the truth.

"Renhero got mad over something I apparently kept bringing up and got violent about it. He slammed me against a tree and slapped me a couple of times…" Her hand raised to brush against her bruised cheek. Neji frowned and forced her hand down as he inspected the bruises.

"Then?" He prompted.

"He sort of strangled me I guess. Kissed me. I headbutted him. He kicked me in the ribs, slammed my head into a tree and a kicked him in the shin and ran."

She tried very hard not to cry. Her pride had been seriously damaged. And the bastard had taken her first kiss.

"I'm going to kill him." It was remarabke, even for Neji, that someones voice could be so calm whilst dilevering a death sentence. "If I wasn't certain before, I am now." He said calmly.

"Don't be an idiot! You'll get in trouble if you go after him!" Tenten cried, squezzing his hand so hard that he should have winced in pain. "I'm alright, aren't I!?"  
"You call this alright?!" Neji asked in disbelief. Tenten nodded feverently.

Neji sighed and hung his head. "You're hopeless… I swear."

She grinned painfully as he rib throbbed.

"Anything else hurting?" Neji asked finnaly.

"My pride… My face… my feet… My head… Oh, something you havn't checked. My ribs. I seriously think he broke one." She said, letting go of his hand. Her eyes prickeled from the effort of not crying.

"Lift up your shirt a bit so I can see." Neji said, rolling his eyes at her exspression. "I'm not a --."

"Pevert. I know, I know." Tenten answered, raising her shirt and inch so he could see the skin covering her ribs.

Neji gritted his teeth loudly and swore at the foot imprint on her skin. Tenten cringed as his cool hands brushed her ribs.

"It's not broken, but it's bruised." Neji finaly said, reaching for a roll of bandages he begain to wrap them around her ribs, his usal impassive state returning. "Done."

Tenten dropped her shirt back into place and stared at the threadbare carpet.

"Tenten?"

"Mhm?"

"Other then the physical injuries, are you okay?"

"No. Not really. I'm pissed." She saidand realized for the first time her hair was nearly falling out of the buns. She fixed that quickly. Neji watched silently, his face emotionless. Tenten could still see the rage boiling just below the surface.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You're planning to go out after Renhero the moment I fall asleep." She acussed. Neji's silver eyes flicked. "Maybe." He replied tersely.

"I need you here."

"Why?"

"Because, in all Honesty Hyuuga. I think I might be about to cry." She admitted, restraining a sniffle. Neji blinked and after a second of debate he sighed and held out a hand.

Tenten took it and he sat down next to her. She sniffed.

"Neji, you know you're my best friend right?"

"…Yes."

"And as _your _best friend I'd really hate to beat the shit out of you if you attempt to go after Renhero."

Neji restrained a smile. Neji never smiled. He was trying not to break that habit.

Tenten gave another sniff and cursed as a tear streaked down her face. Another sigh from Neji and then she felt herself being pulled against his chest by strong arms incericling her carefully so as not to agrivate her injuries.

They stayed that way whilst Tenten continued to attempt to restrain tears for the rest of the night.


	21. Preparing for the dance

**Chapter twenty one – preparing for the dance**

Tenten examined her face in the bathroom mirror, a towel wrapped tightly around herself as she turned her head from side to side.

It wasn't so bad this morning. Tenten had decided against wearing the bandaids on her face. Neji had dabbed some sort of Hyuuga miracle cream on her wounds, for the deep gashes were now faint scratches and her bruises which should have been a brilliant purple or a royal blue were faint lilac.

She grinned. The only think that hadn't faded properly was the pain on her bruised ribs. But the foot print had long since vanished.

Tenten dressed cheerfully, tugging on a baggy, white sweat shirt and a fresh pair of jeans, expertly twisting her hair into buns she bounced out of the bathroom, regretting it when her ribs throbbed.

Neji was waiting patiently by the door, an expression that all too clearly spelled '_you're going to miss breakfast, and then you are going to moan and groan about if all day.'_

Tenten grinned ruefully, plucked her school bag from the floor and wished fervently at that she had not left her favourite bag in the park. It was when Neji was locking the door that her stomach turned inside out.

"Oh…. No…."

"Tenten?"

"How am I ever going to explain to Ino about her boots? I left them in the park… And her shirt isn't in good condition either." She heaved a sigh as she trudged grudgingly to Ino and Sakura's room .

"I'm sure she'll be more concerned about you then a pair of boots. You look better, but you're still pretty battered." Neji's muttered words were almost immediately proven true the second the girl's door swung open.

"Morning Tennie-chan! How did your date--."

Ino blanched a Tenten's face, decorated in its fading colours. "Huh?" Sakura peered over Ino's shoulder and did a double take.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Tenten said impatiently. Neji nodded.

"Your should have seen her last night." He muttered grimly. Ino covered her mouth with one hand.

"D-did, _Renhero_ do that to you?" She whispered tragically as Tenten tugged her from the room. Tenten nodded distractedly.

"What did he do?" Ino asked in a shrill voice. Tenten rolled her eyes at a perturbed looking Sakura.

"He got mad." She said simply. "Or jealous. I don't know."

"Why would he get jealous?" Sakura asked.

Tenten shrugged exasperated. "How am I meant to know how a boy's brain works?" She asked, then glancing over her shoulder at Neji she added, "no offence." She received an _hn_ in response.

"Yo!" They glanced up a few steps away from their usual breakfast spot to see Temari jogging towards them, Hinata looked worried a few steps behind her, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and for some reason Sasuke having a backward walking contest. Bar Sasuke and Shika who were walking with very annoyed expressions on their faces.

"What happened to you!" Temari gasped when she saw Tenten.

Tenten rolled her eyes and told everyone to shut up.

***

Everywhere she went all Tenten could hear were people talking about the dance the next day. About dresses, dates, hair and makeup. About music, what their friends were wearing and about what boys might be free it drove Tenten up the wall.  
"You'd think." She said to Neji as she left her last class for the day, English, "that people could save their excitement till the actual day."

Neji gave a sort of amused smile. "Hn." Tenten rolled her eyes at the lack of response she received to her question.

"You taking anyone, Hyuuga?" She asked just to get a win on the score board. He didn't even look surprised by her question.

"No, as I am sure you knew." He said bluntly. Tenten grinned and nudged his arm as they left the school building g and made their way towards their dorm. "Bet you've been asked! The amount fan girls you have." Tenten shook her head in wonder.

Almost as if to prove her point, a girl with fashionably short brown hair strolled up to them with a seductive smile that wanted to make Tenten puke.

"Hey… My name's Maya. I was sort of wondering weather you were free. For the dance you know?" She fluttered her thick eye lashes and as Tenten studied her she bit her lip and glanced up at Neji. Maya was rather beautiful, and she felt sure that Neji would accept the invitation. She wasn't sure why, but that bothered her.

Neji turned her down flat. "No." He sounded barley interested in what he was saying, already walking away to the dorm. Maya looked shocked. Tenten felt a sense of unwarranted victory.

"Better luck next time." She chortled as she walked past and fell into step beside Neji. Maya glared at her over her shoulder.

"That was rude." Neji said as they climbed the stairs.

"Hack! You're one to talk!" She accused flinging open their door with Neji's key (Hers was still left in her bag in the park which she was sure was gone by now.)

She tossed her bag on her bed and stretched, relived to feel the pain in her side had diminished somewhat.

"Come here." Neji demanded reached for a small tin container that held what Tenten had nicknamed the _miracle cream_.

Tenten heaved a false groan and slumped down on her desk chair. Neji rolled his eyes as he knelt down beside her and began softly spreading the cream over her wounds.

"Have you seen what's going on with Temari and Shika lately?" She said conversationally to take her mind of the pain.

"Hn. They keep arguing." Neji muttered with a tone that clearly said, _interest, minimum._

"But he's not sleeping which is a massive improvement." Tenten emphasised.

"Hn."

Neji gestured for her to show him her ribs she complied and he dabbed some cream on it. Not that it would help the actual ribs, bit it would bring down any swelling and make the bruise fade.

Tenten's skin tingled as she dropped her shirt into place and she let out a massive yawn. "Hn. Perhaps you should go to bed." He suggested, screwing the lid back on and tucking it away in a desk draw.

She looked at him in disbelief. "It's about three thirty!" She protested.

"You're injured." He pointed out.

"I'm going to see Sakura!" She said, standing up and heading for the door. She hesitated when she heard no protests. She immediately realized what Neji was going to do when she left.

"And if I hear around that Renhero's been hurt I'll know who did it. Not that I have any objects to that bastard obtaining any injuries but if you got in trouble…" Tenten trailed off and left the room without looking over her shoulder, leaving a very startled Neji staring after her.

"I swear she must be a mind reader…"

***

Sakura's door swung open when she knocked on it immediately and she was ushered in by a nervous and twitching Sakura.

"What's up with you?" Tenten asked, sinking down onto the pink and white clad bed as Sakura jerked the door closed.

"N-nothing." She stuttered, fiddling with the simple lace trimming on the bottom of her plain, white shirt.

Tenten raised a disbelieving eyebrow and Sakura bit her lip.

"You're fooling no one, Sakura. Just spill it."

Sakura's eyes flicked nervously around the room before she sighed and sank to the bed in resigned defeat.

"Can I have your opinion on something?" She asked, fidgeting in a very Hinata like way. Tenten smirked.

"Shoot."

"Well…. What would you say if there was this girl, and she used to fan girl over this boy… And then for certain reasons she stopped being a fan girl and started hating him… Then she forgives the boy but the girl still sort of doesn't trust the boy. And the boy then asks the girl to… anou…. A _dance_ or something, and the girl says maybe so she can think about it. What should the girls final answer be" Sakura said all this in one breath. Tenten stared at her blankly then blinked as she finally comprehended it.

She leapt of the bed. "Sasuke asked you to the dance?!" She squealed loudly. Sakura wrung her hands nervously.

"God Sakura! You spent half your life fawning over the guy and the other half mourning him and you need to _think _about what you'll say! Are sick or something!" Tenten demanded, leaning over to press her hand to Sakura's forehead. She batted her away.

"I know… I still… Well… I _think _I still like him…." Sakura was red and staring at the floor.

"Then what's the problem?" Tenten demanded.

"I'm worried he'll hurt me again." Sakura said in a hushed tone. Tenten's heart turned icy and she sat down beside Sakura again.

"I mean," Sakura looked frantic with worry. "What if he leaves Konoha again? To go hunt down Itachi… I mean he still wants to kill his brother as bad as he used to… What'll I do then? It took me years to recover after he left the first time."

Tenten bit her lip, unsure what to say. "Well, there's one good thing that came out of how long it took you to recover." She offered. Sakura looked at her tersely.

"At least now you know you love him."

Sakura's mouth turned up in a small smile. "Yeah I guess so…" She chuckled. "Yeah!"

Tenten laughed with her. She decided not to voice that fact she had _no _idea how Sakura could love someone like Sasuke.

**(A:N/ Hint hint, nudge nudge. The author of this story does NOT agree with Tenten… Eheheheheheh…. I don't dislike Sasuke… Honest…) **

"Tenten… Well we're on the topic of love, there's something I've wanted to ask you. Well, more _tell _you considering you're still in the dark…" Sakura shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "It's about Neji." She added.

"What about Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Well… The thing is…. I want to know… Do you love --."

"HEY FORHEAD!"

The two girls fell of the bed as Ino charged in, loud as always. She studied the two girls as they clawed their way upright, death glaring her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You scared us. I mean how could you not with a face like that." Sakura growled.

I fight insured and Tenten sneaked out the door.

She leant against the wall and listened to the sound of the hall.

_What about Neji? What I'm I still in the dark about?_

***

The next day all the classes were bludge sessions. The students were too excited about the dance to actually do any work.

"I guess this is the only good thing that comes out of dances. You're not expected to work." Tenten sighed as she scrawled all over her science book, the only subject she shared with absolutely all of her friends.

"What do you mean the only good thing? Dances are great!" Said Ino mortified, looking up from a small palm mirror that she was using as a guide to slather on lip-gloss. Temari pretended to barf in her desk. Shika rolled his eyes at her and she grinned tauntingly back in way that dared him to tell her to act more mature.

"I-I think that i-it's nice to see so many people happy." Hinata murmured, blushing she fidgeted nervously.

"That's so like you Hinata!" Naruto called out loudly, slinging an arm casually over her shoulders and giving her a shake. Hinata looked ready to faint but Naruto took no notice, instead grinned at Neji as if wondering why Hinata's _Ni-san _looked ready to kill him.

"They're aright… I guess." Sakura said eyes sliding over to Sasuke who was sitting beside her and not even contributing a snide remark to the conversation.

"Yosh! It is a youthful time of beauty and wonder!" Lee announced, thumping his fist into his palm to emphasize his point.

"I'm not going. They never let dogs in." Kiba muttered, playing with Akamaru who was tucked secretly into his school bag.

"T-that's a nice rabbit T-Tenten." Hinata stammered, pointing at the bright green creature that Tenten had scribbled on her book she grinned ruefully.

"It's meant to be a dog."

"Oh. I-It looks like a dog too… I guess. If you turn your head this way…" She blushed and looked uncertain at the creature on her book.

"Let me see!" Naruto used the arm already draped around Hinata to snag the book off the desk and pull it into his view. He jabbed at it with his pen. "What are you talking about Hina-chan? It's obviously a kangaroo!"

"Yosh! You are wrong Naruto-Kun! You can quiet clearly see that it is a bilby!"

Sakura pulled the book over to her and squinted at the scribble. "Are you sure? I think it looks like a tiger."

"I think it looks like some form of bird." Sasuke muttered.

"You only say that because your hair resembles a chicken but." Naruto pointed out.

The squabble over what she'd drawn continued and Neji's idea of reassurance was to tell her at least they were all naming animals.

She glared him.

***

"I can't believe the dance is just over an hour away!"

The girls were all crowded into Ino's room as the blonde herself jumped up and down in excitement, ponytail bouncing on her back.

Ino was doing their hair, refusing to allow hairspray or any other liquids near them while they had their dresses on, they were still in their street clothes.

'Ino… Are you sure about what you're doing." Sakura's voice was nervous, too worried about Ino fiddling around with her bubble gum pink hair to insult her.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. My mum used to work as a hair dresser before we bought the flower shop." She said confidently as she twisted Sakura's hair into a messy bun at the back of her head, leaving a few strands out she slipped a beautiful butterfly pair of chopsticks in.

Sakura stood up, fingering her hair nervously she looked in the mirror just as Ino sprayed her with hair spray.  
"-hack hack – Ino you –hack hack -." The rest of Sakura's reprimand vanished as she coughed loudly into her fist, Ino grinned and looked over to wear Temari was pining Hinata's fringe back, leaving the longer strands out the front free.

She looked stunning even without her dress.

"Naruto won't be able to look anywhere else all night." Tenten vowed, causing Hinata to go bright red and wobble.

She turned to see Ino watching her with a devious grin. "What…"

"Your hair, Tennie, your hair."  
"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No for god sakes and I mean it!" Tenten snapped backing away, but alas, it was worthless. Both Temari and Sakura had joined in the advance and Tenten found her back pressed against the wall as demonic hands reached for her.

***

"You look… Amazing, Tenten. Stunning."

Ino was rubbing her eyes as she stared at the brown eyes brunette who could usually be seen skating up a storm at a local park in tomboyish clothes or slurping smoothies on campus in a very un- lady like manner. Now said tomboy was standing in the middle of Ino's room in a simple summery halter neck white dress, the top section was black and her hair was dead straight and dropped to just below shoulder length. Ino had to say, she was proud of her. She was even wearing some eyeliner and mascara which had gone on with Ino only sustaining minor wounds.

"I. Feel. Like. An. Idiot." Tenten said through tightly clenched teeth. She was utterly humiliated at the thought of going out in public dressed as she was. She studied the rest of her friends jealously.

Ino was in a purple, strapless dress that clung to her body then flared out at the knees while Temari was wearing a black kimono with a red obi and patterns of autumn leaves.

Hinata how ever was wearing a very traditional white kimono with a light purple tie. She looked fantastic.

Sakura was in the dress she'd bought at the mall wither hair in a messy bun at the back of her head.

Tenten. Felt. As previously stated. Like an idiot.

"Come on! The guys are going to meet us in the hall! Considering none of us bothered to get dates we're just going as a big group I guess—Sakura, why are you looking so nervous?"

Sakura avoided Ino's suspicious eyes. Almost instantly the other girls glanced at Tenten who was not exactly the greatest at keep secretes.

"What! Don't look at me! Whether Sakura has a date or not has nothing to do with me!"

It took Tenten a second to realize she'd just dobbed Sakura in.

"OMG SAKURA! YOU'RE GOING TO THE DANCE WITH SOMEBODY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER WHO IS IT?!"

Temari snorted at the blonde's ignorance. "It's Sasuke, of course."

Hinata blushed and looked to the side to minimize Sakura's embarrassment whilst Ino gaped openly at her.

"You and the Uchiha babe – whom you 'hate' – are going as a date?!"

"Maybe."

Ino reached a new frequency.


	22. What happened at the dance Part one

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've had massive writers block. But today I went to myself, you are not moving from this computer until you pump out a new chapter, and look! New chapter! Gomen, Gomen, I love you all and am very sorry I left you hanging thus far! FORGIVE ME! If you forgive me, please review! You know you want to!

**Chapter twenty two – What happened at the dance – Part one**

Tenten nervously smoothed the skirt of her dress, and checked once again that her dress was showing minimal cleavage before running her hands through her hair.

"For god sakes Tenten, your appearance ain't gonna change if you keep your hands off yourself for a few minutes." Ino snapped as the small party descended the stairs.

"I know." Tenten said defensively. "I just… want to keep myself from… looking…" She frowned and tried to think up a way to finish her sentence.

"Sexy?" Temari suggested with a sly grin. Tenten went to hit her but the sandy blond ducked skilfully out of the way, causing Tenten to stagger down the new couple of stairs in her uncomfortable black heels. She death glared the elder girl. Temari smirked.

"Tenten. I suggest you refrain from your usual violence at the dance. If you start fighting whilst dressed like that, well. Let's just say it'll give the school's male populace something to dream about." Sakura said dryly as the rounded a bend in the stairs, pushing open the door so they stepped into the front area of the dorm.

"Hack! You're on to talk! You're at least ten times more violent then me!" Tenten spat. Sakura winked at her.

The party crossed the room and made there way out of the building, joining in the throng of people that were heading to the school's massive gym.

Tenten checked to make sure Ino's attention was not on her and once again adjusted the straps of her dress.

The gym was decked out in rental strobe lights, low lighting and the massive speakers that was rumoured Tsunade, the principle, won in a card game. Tenten found this rumour unreliable. Not because it was a rumour, but because everybody knew Tsunade couldn't gamble to save her life.

"There they are!" It was Hinata's high pitched squeak that alerted the girls to the fact the boys were standing not five meter's away, arguing it appeared.

Temari strolled up, the other girls at her heel's and threw an arm around Shikamaru, dragging his head down so it was level with her waist in typical Temari fashion. Thus alerting the rest of the boys to the girl's arrival.

Neji turned around and Tenten had to grin. Neji dressed so elegantly all the time that seeing him in black slacks and a white button up with a red tie did little to surprise her.

He however stared at Tenten in blatant disbelief. Tenten cracked up. She'd never seen the Hyuuga

Wear such an expression before. His eyes were bulging out of his sockets and his jaw seemed to be hanging a few centimetre's above the ground.

She wished she had a camera.

Neji seemed to compose himself somewhat. "Hn." His _Hn _was somewhat shakier then usual.

Tenten grinned and turned to Naruto and Lee, who too, were staring at her. Naruto turned to his bowl cut friend, who was wearing an appalling green suit.

"Hit me." Naruto said seriously. "There is no way that can be Tenten."

Sasuke whom had been talking quietly with Sakura zoned in on this offer to inflict violence on the hyper knuckled head and hit him hard on the head.

"Hey! I didn't mean it! I was ju-jus…." Naruto who had just seen Hinata for the first time found himself unable to complete his sentence. Instead, turning a deep crimson.

Tenten exchanged a knowing smirk with Ino. She raised her gaze and blinked. Sakura and Sasuke were gone, vanished by themselves, Temari and Shikamaru were arguing a metre of so away, so wrapped up in there conversation they had forgotten the others, Lee was doing the chicken dance in the middle of the dance floor with at least three other idiots, Hinata was shyly listening as Naruto rambled on, even more talkative then usual, his face still slightly red.

She glanced back at Ino but found that the blond to, had abounded her. She looked over at Neji who was staring anti socially over at the wall. She grinned and slung an arm of his shoulders.

"Look's like we've been ditched. It's just you and Me Hyuuga."

Neji rolled his eyes but made no attempt to free himself from her arm.

After glancing around Tenten zoomed in on a snack table. She tightened her arm around Neji's shoulder's and stared at it as if it held the key to heaven.

"Tenten. You are strangling me."

"Oh!" Tenten dropped her arm and sent Neji a coy apologetic smile. She pointed at the table. "Food, Neji. Food. After the torture I endured at the hands of our merciless friends, I think I deserve something to eat."

Neji narrowed his eyes but allowed Tenten to bounce energetically over to the table, following after her, expertly snaking his way through the crush of students.

Tenten had long since cut herself a sizeable slab of mud cake and was devouring it happily. Neji raised an eyebrow and Tenten said through a mouthful of the cake "V-Vhat?"

Neji shook his head. "It's just you look the part of a lady but play the part of a glutton."

Tenten leaned over and pinched his cheek, just to annoy him. He swatted her hand away and attempted to send her a death glare but found himself unable.

"So Hyuuga Neji, you think I look like a lady tonight, huh?" Tenten asked with a small smile. Neji rolled his eyes.

"_I _think you look the part of a lady, Tenten."

Neji frowned and Tenten's back stiffened at the easily recognizable voice.

Turning around swiftly Tenten found herself facing Renhero.

***

Sakura stared at the floor. She wanted to meet Sasuke's eyes, she truly did, but she found herself unable. She was just to humiliated.

Humiliated for no reason in particler, other then the fact she was alone with the person she'd had a crush on half her life.

The strobe lights were making many bizarre patterns on the floor and she found herself studying them, attempting to milk some creative thoughts from them. But alas, she was no Tenten. No random thoughts came to mind, no creative idea's, just how much she wished she could force herself to look at Sasuke and not the floor.

"So, is that floor interesting? Have you counted the amount of cracks in it yet?" Sasuke's dry voice startled her and she flicked her eyes back up to his weary face.

"There are twenty-three cracks, three blood stains and a mark that looks suspiciously like it was inflicted by Naruto." She said smoothly. Sasuke's mouth twitched and he handed her a glass of punch.

Grateful to have something to keep herself from fidgeting Sakura accepted it, took one sip and sprayed it all over the floor.

"What the hell is this stuff!? It's revolting!" She said disgusted, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm and setting the glass on a nearby table.

Sasuke sniffed his glass and frowned, setting it aside as well. "I believe the punch may have already been spiked." He said.

"But the dance started only fifteen minutes ago!" Sakura exclaimed.

"My point exactly."

The both of them fell into an awkward silence.

Uncomfortable, Sakura decided it was time to take charge. "Are you going to ask me to dance, or what?" She suggested playfully.

Sasuke stared. "Dance?"

"That is generally what you do at a dance."

"I can't dance."

"You can't be any worse then Tenten and I've been dancing with her since we were kids."

"No, I literally, can not dance, Sakura."

"You never know to you try!"

"I have. I have tried. And then after Naruto leaked the tape of it to the public Shikamaru banned me from dancing ever again for my own benefit."

Sakura stared at him.

"Well, shoot. If you don't want to dance, what do you want to do?" She asked, frowning.

Sasuke gave her a wry smile. "Stand."

"That does _not _sound terribly interesting."

"Oh well."

"What do you mean Oh, well?" Sakura said sharply. "You don't go _oh well_, when your date doesn't want to just stand around all evening."

"We could sit."

"Don't be a smart ass Sasuke." Sakura was growing frustrated.

"I'm naturally this way. Besides, your just as bad of a smart ass as me. Worse maybe."

Sakura was insulted. Nobody was more of a smart ass then Sasuke. He gave her a smug smirk.

"Stop being such and ass."

"Didn't we just go through this?"

Enraged, Sakura looked around for something to express just how pissed she was at him. She located her abounded punch glass. With out hesitating she picked it up and tipped the entire thing over his head, threw the empty glass at him so it bounced of his chest and shattered on the floor, turning around and stalking off.


	23. What happened at the dance Part TWO oO

**Chapter 23 – What happened at the dance – Part TWO o.O**

Tenten stared flabbergast at Renhero who was observing her with an easy going smile, swirling the punch in his glass like it was classy wine. His eyes traversed her body with an impressed smile. He met her eyes and winked. Tenten considered slapping him. She decided against it. Instead, she punched him.

Renhero stumbled back a few steps, but the event went largely unnoticed by the crowds, but no by Neji who stood in a moment of stunned silence.

Renhero straightened up, one hand pressed against his jaw, the other balancing his punch glass. His eye's were dark and hard, the very same look they had held when he attempted to beat her up in the park that time.

"I guess I had that one coming."

"That you did Renhero."

Tenten felt Neji flinch beside her as he made a movement forward. She grabbed his hand, holding on to it tightly. She turned to look into his rage filled eyes. "Down, boy." She commanded. He growled a little under his breath and shifted from foot to foot. Tenten gave his hand a squeeze and turned back to Renhero.

"Ah, so you're the famous Neji Hyuuga." He said causally, one hand still pressed against his chin. Tenten felt a throb of satisfaction.

"It's such a pleasure finally being able to beat you – I mean, _meet _you." Neji corrected. Tenten knew Neji well enough to know that the sentence was not a simple slip of the tongue. Renhero laughed softly and slurped his punch, grimacing.

"Spiked?" Tenten asked, nodding at the punch. Renhero's eyes flickered over to her and he gave her a sickly sweet smile. "No. If you call this spiked, you really can't hold your alcohol." He fluttered his eye lashes at her, causing a girl hovering nearby to send Tenten a jealous look, muttering under her breath about hogging all the good ones before floating away. Tenten rolled her eyes.

_The only males I know are Neji – The human ice cube, Naruto – The deranged hyperactive knuckle head, Rock Lee – The _Youthful _idiot, Sasuke - … Evil dude, Shikamaru – The lazy ass, Kiba – The species confused idiot and THIS jerk._ She looked darkly at Renhero.

"Now, Renhero, If you do not mind I was attempting to have a good evening so would you kindly fuck the hell off?" Tenten suggested innocently. Renhero grinned at her, setting his punch down and strolling boldly forward, placing a hand on her cheek before she could react, leaning in to whisper in her ear just loud enough for her and Neji to hear over the pounding music, "_If you give me another kiss, maybe."_

Tenten jerked away, barley pulling Neji with her who looked very much like he disered to blenderise any part of the playboy that could be gouged out or pulled off and then force him to drink it, and _that _was putting it mildly.

"I did not _give _you that kiss, you _took _it." Tenten said hotly. "And I would sooner kiss a scorching hot iron." Renhero gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Bet you kiss Neji many times a day, yet you will spare me none?"

Tenten and Neji stood in stunned silence. "What did you say?" They spluttered in unison.

Renhero gave a cold laugh. "You mean after everything at the park you still ain't getting anything Hyuuga? What a waste. I bet even you don't feel nothing, especially seeing her dressed like _that, _I mean she has to be the hottest chick in her, don't you agree?"

"How would you like me to permanently disfigure that face of yours?" Neji said evenly, but Tenten could feel him practically feel him crushing her hand.

"Like I did to your girl?"

That appeared to be the final straw.

"NEJI! NO!" Tenten shouted as Neji launched himself forward, Tenten clinging desperately to his arm as he knocked Renhero across the food table, causing onlookers to scream in fear, before pinning him up against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"STOP IT!" Tenten shrieked, pulling on his arm as he wacked Renhero across the face.

"NEJI, DON'T! HE'S NOT WORTH IT! AND I KNOW THAT SOUNDS CORNY AND OVERUSED AND I KNOW YOU HATE STUFF LIKE THAT BUT IT'S TRUE!"

Neji was like a man possessed, it was all Tenten could do to continue hanging from his arm, her weight preventing him taking another swing at Ren, who, by the looks of it, was bordering uncousioness.

"Let go of me Tenten!" He growled but Tenten only hugged herself to his arm tighter, wondering why the crowd circling them would not offer a hand. She'd never considered just how scary Neji could look.

Renhero who seemed to be awake enough to register what was happening took Neji's pause as an opportunity to lash out, his legs wrapping around Neji, causing him to stumble backwards, throwing his arm out in surprise as a reflex action to prevent himself falling.

Tenten, who had been desperately clinging to that arm was caught off guard by the sudden fall, and still not used to her heels let go of his arm in surprise, her ankle twisting grotesquely in a way it was certainly not meant to, giving off a loud crack.

Tenten staggered backwards, her face white before landing on her but in a way that was almost comical, her hands splayed out behind her.

Glass bit into her hand, digging deep into her palms as she stared dazed and stunned at Neji who was supporting himself on the new collapsed table. He looked utterly shocked. A small portion of Tenten's brain registered the fact this was the first and probably the last time she would see Hyuuga Neji looking so utterly lost for words. The _greater _portion of her mind was fixed on the throbbing pain coming from her ankle.

The surrounded crowd was quite.

Neji hesitated. "Tenten?"

The dazed brunette looked up at him for a half a second before getting to her feet. She shoot Neji a filthy look before limping off into the crowd.

"Tenten!" Neji called after her attempting to push his way out of the crowd. By the time he'd freed himself Tenten was nowhere to be seen.

***

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." Tenten groaned, repeatedly banging her head against one of the brick walls of the gym, the cool night air making a mess out of Tenten's carefully done hair.

_Why did I run off like that? The idiot was just getting mad for my sake, and my ankle is killing me… _Still groaning Tenten eased herself down the wall to sit in the dirt, examining the various cuts that adorned her hands. They were deep, but looked mostly superficial. They'd probably heal just fine with that Hyuuga magical cream.

Sighing, Tenten drew her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them.

"I know you."

Tenten's head whipped up and she stared blankly around, her eyes finally coming to rest on the person that spoke. She vaguely recognized but could not place him. Sharp teeth, greyish purplish hair, vibrant purple eyes, sharp teeth, a tight purple muscle shirt…

"Do I know you?" She asked, her tone bordering rudeness. He have her a toothy grin and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back packet.

"Suigetsu. We're in the same math class." He said sticking a white stub between his sharp teeth and offering one to Tenten.

"Sorry, I don't smoke." She said vaguely.

"You never know till you try."

"Oh, I have tried." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at her but slipped them back into his packet, squatting down in front of her and staring at her with intensity that left her feeling slightly unnerved.

"Need something?" She asked.

He shrugged and took a drag of his smoke. "Not really. You look a little battered though. And I recognize you from somewhere else."

Shrugging of the_ battered _comment Tenten tilted her head to the side in a clear invitation for him to elaborate.

"I've seen you hanging out with that Hyuuga brat. No offence, but that ain't the wisest idea. In fact, it's one of the best ways I know to dig your own grave. Especially when you hang out with Sasuke on top of that."

"Dig my own grave?" She inquired. Suigetsu idea her with a faint Inkling of humour.

"There are some people I know that would do anything to get their hands on that boys talent."

"You know the Akatsuki?" Tenten blurted out without thinking. Suigetsu grinned impishly at her.

"I see you know of them."

"Uhh… It's sorta hard not to with the company I keep."

"I've noticed. The company you keep could be improved somewhat."

"So how do you know of the Akatsuki?"

Suigetsu smiled at her and Tenten felt a chill run down her spine. "Do you really wanna know?" Suigetsu asked. Tenten shook her head and he chuckled, climbing back to his feet and dropping the cigarette to the ground, stamping it out viciously he gave Tenten a salute.

"Well, try to keep yourself out of trouble, as vain of a request as that might be. I sorta like you; It'd be a shame if you got killed." He drawled already walking away into the night.

Tenten watched him go with something like child like curiosity. "Weird guy." She murmured and attempted to get to her feet, only to feel her ankle twist painfully and send her right back to the ground again.

"Damn it all." She growled under her breath, looking around for anything she could use to help herself. She spotted a strong looking stick that looked about 2 thirds of her size and strong enough to support her weight. She reached over and tugged it towards her to use as a makeshift crutch.

After much difficulty she got to her feet, wobbling unsteadily on the stick.

"Tenten?"

"JUSUS CHRIST NEJI! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Tenten clutched at her chest and lost her newly acquired balance, and would have fallen backwards if Neji hadn't caught her.

Tenten's cheeks reddened and she couldn't help being overly aware of Neji's strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his other hand lightly on her hip. She coughed. "I'm all good. You can let me go now you petulant bastard."

Tenten was surprised when instead of receiving a sharp tongued reply he instead slung her arm around his neck, allowing the crutch to fall to the ground.

"Neji?" She asked uncertainly as he wrapped the other arm around her waist and began to lead her away.

"I'll take you back to out room." He said almost morosely.

"Neji… you're acting to solemn, even for you. It's scaring me almost."

"I'm sorry, Tenten."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She asked completely bewildered.

"Your ankle. It's my fault. I'm sorry. Very, sorry."

"Oh." Tenten heaved a sigh of relief as the approached their dorm. "Is _that _what's bothering you. Jesus Neji, I'm not pissed about my ankle. Besides, it was Renhero's fault. I'm pissed that you attacked Renhero after all the warnings I gave you."

"I'm sorry." He repeated stubbornly. Tenten shook her head and suddenly became aware that they were standing at the foot of the stairs, which as previously stated, was difficult to conquer when feeling well, next to impossible to navigate in heels and damned well _impossible _when your ankle was hurt.

"Euston, we have a – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" Neji had swooped Tenten off her feet and was cradling her in his arms as he ascended that stairs.

Tenten felt her cheeks seer with heat as she was held tightly against his chest. She felt strange, a feeling she couldn't pin. In response she began thrashing around wildly.

Neji abruptly stopped, and obediently set her down, taking the next few steps on his own, he waited a strange look that seemed almost like sadistic amusement on his face.

Tenten soon found out why. The second she attempted to make her way up her ankle burst into so much pain she could have sworn it was on fire.

"Ready for a hand yet?"

"Shut up Hyuuga, I can do this on my own."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"JUSUS CHRIST, THE PAIN!!!"

"Ready for a hand yet?"

***

Tenten was practically shaking with embarrassment by the time they reached the dorm room door. Neji was still holding her bridal style and she was so humiliated she wanted to a smoothie more than she wanted fresh air to breath.

The door clicked open and Neji pushed it, wondering in and setting Tenten down in her desk chair.

"You want me to take a look at your ankle?"

"I want that about as much as I want a bullet through the head." Tenten said bitterly but was distracted when she saw a blinking light on her laptop. She flipped it open.

_New mail _the screen read. Curious she hit the keys to bring her emails up.

"Tenten." Neji's voice was almost agonized. "Tell me what I can do."

"Get me a smoothie and stop feeling guilty." She ordered without looking up.

_To: __I_Has_Sharp__

_From: __Princess___  
Subject: RE: How do you know when you're in love?_

_Tenten,_

_I never thought I would see the day when you asked me such a question!_

_It's the best feeling in the world! You can't help but worry about them when you're not with them, and their name becomes the most frequently used word in your vocabulary._

_You worry about their well being more than your own and their problems become your problems too. When ever the hold you, you get this strange thumping feeling in your heart and you know that if anything goes wrong you can turn to them._

_Tenten it's the –_

Feeling slightly nauseated Tenten shut the laptop without reading the rest of the email. She could practically feel how white her face was. She felt like she'd been given a death penalty.

_Holy shit… I'm in love with my best friend._

**A/N: I was orginaly planning to have Tenten's injuries more serious than that, but decided against it. Good call? I think so! REVIEEEEEEEEEW MEEEEE!**


	24. Call in the troops

**A/N: Sorry for the gaps between updates. The school holidays is almost up and I've all but buried myself in mountains of anime, manga and other fanfics.**

**I kept **_**intending **_**to update, but we all know how that goes… I swear to dear god that I will start putting more effort into updating.**

**~ Nayukuo**

**Chapter twenty four – Call in the troops**

Tenten had to wait exactly thirteen minutes for all her friends to amass. Ino, Hinata, Temari and Sakura were spread through out her room, in various uncomfortable looking positions with various expressions.

Tenten herself was pacing nervously up and down the room. Well, _hobbling, _more to the point. It was Hinata who decided to take the first step.

"Where's Neji-nisan?"

"I kicked him out."

"May I ask why?" Temari inquired from where she lay sprawled across Tenten's bed.

"Because I'm in the middle of a crisis."

"Are you going to tell us this crisis anytime soon or just continue to limp around like… I don't know… Something that limps?" Ino suggested.

Tenten span around to face the blonde so fast that the movement didn't seem to exist. "Ino, I need you to do me a favour." Tenten said, her voice and her face deadly serious.

"Er… Okay?"

"Hit me as hard as you can."

Ino blanched and Sakura jumped up from where she was sitting, grabbing Tenten by her shoulders and shaking her furiously. "What the hells wrong with you!" She demanded.

"It's terrible!" Tenten wailed loudly, sinking to the floor and burying her face in her hands. Temari had had enough of the cryptic speech that didn't seem to be leading anywhere.

"Girl, if you don't tell me what's wrong I swear I'm going to take this manga and shove it down your throat with so much force you'll have to have it surgically removed from the other end."

Tenten's reply was muffled by her hands.  
"Come again?" Temari asked, getting up to pry Tenten's hands away from her face.

"_I_ _SAID_, I'm in love."

The silence that followed the confession was deafening. (A/N: Che, lol.)

"Eh?" Ino blinked. Hinata turned a strange shade or red and Sakura arched a bubblegum pink eyebrow.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Temari asked calmly.

"….Neji."

Tenten's vivid imagination had cooked up any number of responses to her love confession but what she got was far from anything she expected.

Temari's face split into a blinding grin, Sakura was smirking and Ino rolled her eyes.

_Thump. _Hinata fainted. That was about the only thing that she'd predicted.

"Well, gee. Don't go looking surprised or anything!" Tenten snapped, wrenching her hands free from Temari and standing up to point accusingly at the group. She felt let down. She was in love for the first in her life and her friends had the nerve to _roll their eyes_. I mean, who the hell does that?!

"Sorry, we just thought that this might have been an actual emergency." Sakura shrugged. "But it looks like all that happened is you were suddenly clued in on something all of us knew all along."

"Hinata didn't know. She _fainted_ when I told you."

"No, she fainted because when people admit to something like that she just does. It's how Hinata operates."

"I hate you all. Get out of my room."

"Alright." Temari agreed easily. "We'll just call Neji back in."

"No!" Tenten threw herself at the sandy blonde as she made a move to get up, clinging tightly to her arm. "Don't leave me alone with him! I don't know what I'll do." She wailed.

"Alright, alright. Just stop crushing her arm already." Ino muttered, pulling Tenten away.

"What do I do?" Tenten asked when she'd be calmed down enough to sit down. Sakura was now pressing a cold face washer to her ankle which had flared up after her dive at Temari.

"Tell him." The pink haired girl said.

_Crack _was the sound Tenten's foot made when it came in contact with Sakura's face, causing the girl to fall backwards clutching at her nose which was now streaming blood.

"Vou itch!" Sakura swore through her fingers as Ino propped her up and pressed the cloth previously used for Tenten's ankle to her nose.

"What do you mean tell him?! I can't tell him!"

"I think she should calm down before you step on Hinata." Temari suggested wryly as Tenten staggered around the room looking panicked.

"There's only one way to deal with this." Tenten decided.

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura said, pinching her nose firmly.

"Kill yourself?" Ino suggested.

"Kill Neji?" Temari suggested.

Tenten shook her head impatiently. "No, stop being idiotic."

"Then what's _your_ genius idea?" Sakura demanded.

"Create a super ray that completely obliterates all emotions and use it to erase all feelings I hold towards Neji."

"Okay, now _that's _idiotic." Sakura said while Temari wacked her around the head.

"Just tell him how you feel you idiot." She growled, while Tenten rubbed her head where she was sure a lump was forming. She glowered up at the elder girl. Her mascara and eye liner had long since smudged and Temari was sure that if Tenten had been sporting her normal hairdo the resemblance between her and a panda would have been uncanny.

"I can't tell him."

"Why not?" Sakura asked, taking her hand away from her nose and was greeted by the welcome sight that all bleeding had stopped.

"… I just can't. Could you tell Sasuke you loved him?"

The change that came over Sakura's face was astonishing. Her previously bright and teasing expression had been replaced with dark eyes and a firmly set mouth, an aura or rage and murderous intent surrounded her and the blood on her face gave her the look of a ghost. Ino edged away.

"I hold no such feelings towards that jerk. All I feel towards him is rage. Buckets and buckets of rage."

"What did he do now?" Tenten asked.

"…"

"Okay… What did _you _do now?" Temari asked, rephrasing the question.

"I threw my punch at him."

"Because?" Ino prompted.

"He deserved it."

"Informative." Temari remarked.

"I'll take it you had another fight?" Tenten asked sympathetically.

"What gave it away?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Ino rolled her eyes. "I swear you two bicker like an old married couple. It's obvious you're both crazy for each other."

"Yeah Sakura."

"You have no room to talk, Tenten." Temari scolded.

The room fell into silence again as each person mused over their own thoughts and Hinata stirred lightly on the floor before seeming to slip deeper into sleep.

"Look's like the princess isn't waking up anytime soon. So, which one of you are going to give her that waking kiss?" Tenten smirked.

"How about you Ino?" Temari suggested.

"No way. She'd turn Hinata in to a frog just like herself if she did." Sakura said, waving the suggestion aside.

"You say something forehead?" Ino growled.

"Me? Not at all…"

Hinata gave a light groan and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked and slowly sat up, her face flushed red. "G-Gomen."

"You better not make a habit out of fainting on my floor. One day you might start drooling on it." Tenten joked. Hinata's face turned beet red and she covered her mouth with her hand as if she was indeed checking for drool.

"Alright, it seems we have gotten a bit off track here. We were meant to be talking about Tenten's romantic life." Temari said, stretching to rid herself of the kinks that had formed in her back.

"Raise your hand if you think bun-girl should just tell lover boy how she feels so the two of them can stop sneaking glances at each other when they think no ones looking." Ino called.

"Hey! I do _not _do that!" Tenten snapped. She turned to Hinata for support. The dark haired beauty blushed and avoided her gaze her hand trembling slightly as it rose into the air to join the trio already sticking straight up.

"Four to one. You're outvoted Tennie-chan." Ino said smugly. Folding her hands back in her lap. Tenten glowered at her. "Go die in a hole."

"Hey, you asked for our help. Don't like it, tough going." Temari shrugged.

Tenten's head which had already been tingling painfully since her fall earlier that night had begun to pound.

"Fine. Whatever. You guys can go; I'm getting a headache anyway." Tenten grumbled.

Sakura paused by her on her way out, looking down at her with a concerned face before seeming to bite her lip and leave with the others.

The door had barley closed when it clicked open again.

"Am I allowed back in now?" Neji asked sardonically from the doorway.

Tenten shrugged noncommittally, not trusting herself to look at him. She heard the door swing closed.

"Tenten?"

"Neji."

Neji ignored her sarcasm and walked lightly over. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Right as rain."

"Sure." Tenten felt her hands being taken in his own and she had no choice but to meet his concerned gaze.

"Seriously, what's wrong Tenten."

"My ankle hurt." She said bluntly. It wasn't a lie. It _did _hurt. It just wasn't the thing bothering her.

Neji's expression darkened and Tenten bit her lip, regretting her poor thought out excuse. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I met someone interesting earlier."

"Oh?"

"I think his name was shark boy."

"… Shark boy?"

"Wait, maybe it was Goo Zetsu…"

"Goo. Zetsu."

"No, wait. I've got it! Sui… Sui…. Genie? No! Suigetsu!" Tenten clicked her fingers, elated with her discovery, grinning widely at Neji. Her smile faded instantly.

"Tenten. I would rather you not talk to or acquaint with somebody like _that_."

The way he said the last word sounded like he was implying Suigetsu was a disgusting viral disease.

"Why?" Tenten demanded. Neji evaded her eyes but Tenten would not be thwarted.

"It's got to do with the Akatsuki, doesn't it?"

Neji looked up grimly. Tenten stared him down.

"Yes."

"Awesome! Now tell me!" She ordered.

"You're about the only person I know that can say _awesome _after being told its related to the Akatsuki."

"Tell me. Or I swear I'll get up and start running around putting all the pressure I possibly can on my ankle." She added as he opened his mouth to object.

He shot her a dirty look. "That's low. Even for you."

"Bite me."

Neji sighed and stood up, running one hand through his dark brown hair. "I don't know Suigetsu personally, but I know his reputation. And I know that he's the student of one of the Akatsuki members. Kisami, whom is actually Itachi's partner." Neji smiled wryly as he caught her expression at the word _partner_.

"Not like that."

Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. "So what's his reputation like?" She inquired.

"Bad." Neji said darkly and didn't elaborate.

"I kinda liked him." Tenten said after a moment of silence. She caught Neji's disbelieving look and felt the need to defend. "What? You don't exactly have a flashy reputation either. Does that make you a bad person?"

"Yes."

"You gotta stop with all that self punishing crap, Hyuuga."

"…"

Tenten heaved a sigh. "You're hopeless. Did you at least get me a smoothie when I kicked you out?"

"Mixed berry." He confirmed.

Silence.

"Well, where is it?"

Neji rolled his eyes and crossed the room to retrieve it from where he'd sat it down on her desk and handed it to her.

Tenten was relived. It was no harder talking to Neji now then it had been before she'd been struck by the unwanted epiphany. She slurped loudly at her smoothie all the while musing weather it was worth broaching the topic of Akatsuki again or not.

She looked up at Neji's slightly pained face and decided against it. She held out her hand to him.

"I'll let you hold my hand if you promise to stop sulking." She said her expression serious. Neji rolled his eyes at her but took her hand and sat down beside her anyway.

Tenten allowed the room to lapse into comfortable silence.

She turned her head slightly, straw still firmly between her lips to examine Neji.

His lavender tinted eyes were closed and he looked almost serene.

Her ankle, Tenten pondered, didn't seem to hurt as much as before now.


	25. Development

**Chapter twenty five - Development**

The two days after her realization of love had been just as normal as ever. Tenten wasn't sure what she was expecting but it hadn't been the over whelming sense of normality. It was almost nostalgic. She'd been at school for a little more than a month and she was already feeling nostalgic. Pitiful, really.

Another thing that she suspected was reminding her of the old days was the fact Sakura seemed to be back to 'hating' Sasuke. Again.

When the full details of their argument emerged Tenten was gobsmacked to say the least.

"SAKURA YOU _IDIOT_!" Tenten shouted, slapping her friend hard on the shoulder, an armful of textbooks cascading from the emerald eyed teenagers arms and onto the floor.

"It was _his _fault." Sakura said heatedly, dropping down so she could regather her books and slide them on to a nice and neat pile on her desk, scowling fiercely at Tenten as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Anou... S-sakura, I think that Sasuke-san truly did _not _mean to offend you."

If Tenten had said that Sakura probably would have wacked her one but it was _NOT _Tenten who said it and _no one _hits Hinata and not just because they were scared of Neji. Hinata was just too nice to inflict injury upon.

"Hinata," Sakura said through tightly clenched teeth, "I don't care if he didn't mean to. The fact of the matter is he _did_." Sakura threw herself into her chair and glared at the floor.  
"No matter _how _you look at it, he really didn't do anything that deserves you to sulk at him to such a degree." Temari commented, sprawling out on Ino's bed and turning her head to observe the ongoing discussion. Sakura growled unintelligibly under her breath and then raised her voice so the others could hear.

"_You're _only saying that because _you _had a good time at the dance with pineapple head."

Temari's face flushed red and she spluttered wordlessly at the smug pink haired girl. Tenten chuckled, earning herself a death glare from the sandy haired blonde.

Tenten could sense her expert mediator skills were being needed. Smirking from ear to ear she stood up.

"I think --."

"—no one wants to no what you think panda-chii." Temari interrupted bluntly. Tenten threw her an insulted look.

"What are you on about, _everyone _wants to know what I think."

"No. No we do not." Ino said as she emerged from the bathroom, wrestling her hair into a neater ponytail, looking very peppy.

"Okay Ino, what's the deal? Ever since the dance you've been little miss optimist. Have you not been informed that I am the group optimist? Back off! You have your own position!" Tenten pointed and accusing finger at the blond.

"Oh, yeah?" Ino asked sceptically. "And what would that be?"

"*****."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I can not believe that just came out of your mouth Tenten." Sakura laughed. Ino's face was flushed and Temari was rolling around on the bed in laughter.

"Oh, you got _told _piggy!" she gasped through her tears. Hinata was a bright red and looked dangerously close to fainting. Tenten rubbed the back of her neck grinning with a slightly shameful expression on her face.

"I didn't mean to say that." She admitted but Temari and Sakura were to far gone in laughter to be silenced. Ino glared at them but flopped down on Sakura's bed. _That _got her attention.

"Off pig breath!" she demanded, laughter ceasing immediately. Ino gave a sickly sweet smile and pretended to lean back, deliberately scrunching up Sakura's obsessively neat bed spread.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise! The doona was expensive!" Sakura shouted jumping up and forcibly removing Ino from where she was sitting.  
"You're such an over reactor forehead." Ino grinned as Sakura set about straightening up her wrinkled bedspread. Sakura shot her a glare and muttered under her breath before resuming the compulsive straightening of her bed sheets.

"And in answer to you're statement, Tenten, I happened to meet somebody I like at the dance." Ino said smoothly, flipping her hair and sending Sakura a pointed look. "And _we _had a _great _time."

"O-Oh, who was i-it?" Hinata asked.

"His name is Sai."

"Never heard of him." Temari said bluntly.

"Neither have I." Tenten agreed. Ino rolled her eyes at them .

"That doesn't really mean much. Neither of you are ever up to date on the latest gossip." She smirked. "But when you meet him you'll be lucky if you don't fall for his charms too."

"What happened to what's-his-name you were dating?" Sakura asked, finally finishing the straightening off her bed. Ino shrugged.

"We broke up."

"More like you dumped him."

"Details, details." Ino said dismissively waving her hand. Tenten had to admit she felt sorry for the men Ino dated. She flew through boyfriends like they were toys. Akira-san on Monday, Chika-chan the following week, some gut with weirdly straight teeth the next… Date em' and dump em'. It amazed Tenten to no end.

"Any way forehead, had Sasuke called?"

Sakura winced then folded her arms. "No."

"… Have you even checked?" Temari asked, sweat dropping.

"……….. No." Sakura admitted. "I've had my phone turned off since the dance a few days ago." She tugged nervously with a strand of her pink hair and averted her gaze to the floor. "I was sort of mad."

"We gather." Tenten assured her.

"Anou, S-Sakura why d-don't you check if Sasuke-san has c-called?" Hinata suggested, fidgeting adorably.

"He hasn't." Sakura stated with solid conviction.

"Che, you can't know that if you don't check?" Ino snapped and glared at the pink haired girl until she sighed and reluctantly slid a desk draw open and retrieved her cell phone, turning it on and tapping her foot impatiently.

Silence.

"See." She said smugly save for the let down look in her eyes. "I told you he wouldn't c--."  
_VRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Holy shit!" Sakura swore throwing her phone in the air in surprise as it vibrated loudly in her palm.

_VRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_!_

_!_

Sakura juggled comically she tried to retain a grip on her insistently vibrating phone.

Ino was the one to catch it, sending Sakura a disgusted look as she bent over and clutched her knees in an attempt to catch her breath. Clicking her tongue Ino flipped it open and promptly froze.

Tenten craned her neck to better see the small screen.

_Sunday, 1__st__ – Seventeen missed calls from caller id: Sasuke-baka_

_Monday, 2__nd__ – Forty one missed calls from caller id: Sasuke-baka_

_Tuesday, 3__rd__ – Eighty six missed calls from caller id: Sasuke-baka_

As Tenten stared the screen it blinked out of existence before lighting up again.

_Incoming call Wednesday 4:06pm, caller id: Sasuke-baka_

_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize,_

_Motivate your hunger, to make the them all realize - _

Sakura swore again and snatched the phone from Ino's hand but it was to late. The interfering blond had already hit answer.

"H-Hello?" Sakura panted out of breath, sending the blonde a dirty glare. Ino fluttered her eyelashes innocently while the rest of the rooms occupants strained to hear, Hinata being the furtherest away leaning forward.

"_Sakura?" _Even sitting three meters away Tenten could detect the anxious tone of Sasuke's voice. He sounded tired. Like he hadn't been getting much sleep.

"I'm hanging up."

"_No! Hold on a second Sakura! I seriously need to talk to you!"_

Sakura hesitated for a moment before slamming her phone shut. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "You could have given the poor guy a chance. Talk about cut throat." Temari muttered.

Sakura glared at her. "Mind your own romantic life for a change!" She snapped, her mood rapidly becoming sulky.

"I will not." Temari said with a dignified raise of her head.

"Why don't we all go down to the café?" Hinata suggested, obviously trying to play peacekeeper.

"Good idea!" Tenten said, launching enthusiastically into the idea of getting out of the cramped confines of Sakura's room and into a place with more witnesses so Sakura was less likely to filter her rage through physical violence.

***

"Somebody's sitting our usual table!" Temari cried out as the entered the café and indeed saw somebody sitting at the bench usually found to be occupied by there group smushed and sandwiched in.

Tenten growled under her breath and stalked over to the table. She was in a good mood. She would not let somebody usurp her table like that.

"Hey, humanoid! Up! My table! Mine! I have steaked a rightful claim on that piece of wood on which you sit! You better – Suigetsu?!"

Tenten did a double take as she recognized the purple eyed teenager slurping up a glance of water through a straw, one eyebrow cocked as he studied her in amusement. "Yo." He greeted.

"You two know each other?" Ino asked in surprise. Temari looked from Suigetsu to Tenten and back again, Shrugged and sat down on the bench opposite him. "Works for me." She muttered.

After a brief hesitation Tenten sat down to. Sakura and Hinata followed uneasily.

"Ahhh… Sakura, Hinata Ino – this is Suigetsu. His in my math class." Tenten introduced awkwardly. She didn't know exactly how to relate herself to him. She shifted uncertainly. The last thing she wanted was to be sitting with her friends when she encountered him again. Lest any information about the Akatuski leak out.

Suigetsu grinned at her. "Good to see you're well." He said.

"You two, fishboy." She answered. Suigetsu smiled wider and Tenten recalled what Neji had told her about him.

"_I don't know Suigetsu personally, but I know his reputation. And I know that he's the student of one of the Akatsuki members. Kisami, whom is actually Itachi's partner."_

"Talked to Neji, recently?"

Tenten's head snapped up. "Of course. His my roommate." Suigetsu smirked and ran a hand through his hair pushing out of his face.

"Perhaps I should rephrase. Has _Neji _talked to _you _recently."

Tenten froze at the innuendo implied in that sentence. _Has… Has Neji talked to me about what? Suigetsu can't mean that-that there's been some news about the Akatsuki, could he?_

A risked look at his face confirmed, yes, he in fact probably did mean that.

Message delivered Suigetsu got up and stretched. "See you ladies. I've got somewhere to be." His eyes remained fixed on Tenten's still form. As he walked past Tenten heard him mutter and his breath.

"_If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on Sasuke too."_

Tenten whipped around to ask him what he meant but he was already out the door. Heart pounding hard she got up.

"…Tenten?"

Very slowly Tenten turned her head to face her friends. "You're acting sort of strange…" Ino observed.

"You look pale. Are you alright?" Temari asked.

"Fine." Tenten murmured. In truth, she suddenly felt very claustrophobic. "I'm leaving."

Her friends watched as she left the café.

"If that wasn't strange I don't know what is." Sakura murmured.


	26. Keeping secrets

**Chapter twenty six – Keeping secretes **

"Neji! Neji!" Tenten hammered impatiently on the dorm room door and wished fervently that she had not lost her key, making a mental note to see the school about a replacement key ASAP.

"Neji! I know you're in there you unsocial little twerp! If you don't open this door I swear I'll kick it in. Do not doubt me Hyuuga."

There was the muffled sound of footsteps from within and the door was swung open by a very emotionless looking Neji. Without waiting for him to step back Tenten pushed her way into the room and slammed the door, spinning around to face her roommate with a rather pissed of expression.

"Tenten? What's this about?"

"Is there something you're keeping from?" Tenten demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the Hyuuga. Neji looked startled and caught off guard; his eyes flickered nervously for a second before his mask of calm slipped back into place.

"Nothing."

Tenten could barley retain her anger. "Don't lie to me. I saw Suigetsu in the café." She said through clenched teeth, neglecting to mention he hadn't really told her anything.

Neji fell silent and looked like he was struggling to think of what to say. "Tenten, I –."

"- don't bother with excuses. Just tell me."

"It's not really any of your business."

"Damn it Hyuuga! We've been through this before! As your trusted best friend and as a nosey and inquisitive female it is my GOD GIVEN RIGHT to know all of this!"

Neji fell silent once again and he observed the fuming girl in front of him with an almost agonized expression. As the silence lasted it seemed to grow and become suffocating with the unsaid words between them. Finally it was Neji that broke it.

"Tenten if you I tell you, you must promise me not to get involved."

"Scouts honour." Tenten swore, raising one hand and placing the other on her chest with a very serious expression. Neji was not amused. He shifted his gaze away from her and sat down almost wearily in her desk chair, his hands toying with the long dead pen she never did get around to throwing out.

"I've found out about the Akatsuki's hideout and their location," Neji hesitated for a moment, "they may be planning to approach me again."

Tenten stared at Neji for all of a minute before spinning around and stalking out of the room. Neji leaped out of his chair and leant forward to catch her sleeve.

"You promised not to get involved." He growled, pulling her back. Tenten viciously yanked her arm free and glared at him.

"I _lied_!"

"Tenten!" Neji said in exasperation, stepping around her to block the door. Tenten glared at him but Neji did not move.

"You're not listening to me."

"I did! You said not to interfere."

"But you ignored it."

"Obviously! You may he able to pretend like nothings happening. But I can't." Tenten stomped her foot angrily and it made a muffled _whump _as it slammed into the carpeted floor which just pissed her off further when she could not make noise to release her pent up fury.

"Tenten, please. Just let it be. I can handle this on my own don't get involved."

"No!" Tenten scowled childishly. "You're being awfully selfish, Neji. What about me? The Akatsuki know about me. They've seen us together. They know we're friends. What if they come after me! Did you think of that?"

"I am thinking of you god damn it Tenten! If we charge in there half cocked they're not going to politely ask if we would like a drink or if we wish to see their leader, are they? No! They'll more then likely _kill _you or use you to get to _me_! Think rationally Tenten."

"I refuse. I will not think about this rationally." Tenten and Neji glared at each other neither one wishing to back down.

"I," Tenten said as calmly as she could manage, "am going. Weather you come with me or not is entirely up to you." She stalked past him and after a second of deliberation Neji groaned and followed after her.

***

_Incoming call Wednesday 5:22pm, caller id: Sasuke-baka_

Sakura stared at her ringing phone for a moment before reluctantly picking it up. It had been ringing nonstop since she left the café shortly after Tenten had, and now leaning against the wall to the science building she had finally grown sick of it.

"What?"

"Don't hang up." Sakura was taken back by the sheer desperateness in Sasuke's voice. So caught off guard was she that she couldn't even summon up a decent come back.

"…Have you hung up?"

"N-no. I'm still here."

"Good." Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief. Sakura frowned. There was something wrong with his words, his tone. He sounded… Strange. Not like he had earlier when she'd picked up and not like his voice messages that flooded her inbox, and yes, she admitted, she had listened to each and every one.

Before he'd sounded tense, sleep deprived and remorseful. Now he sounded… Alert, jumpy and on edge.

"Sas-."

"Sakura." Sasuke cut over her. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"I-it wasn't a big deal or anything. Sasuke, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm sorry."

"I said it's fine. You're forgiven."

"Sorry." He repeated stubbornly.

Sakura shifted uneasily and looked around the deserted campus feeling the cold bricks pressing into her back she shivered. "Sasuke… You're kind of scaring me. What's wrong with you?"

"Sakura, I'm sorry I left Konoha. I'm sorry I was such an ass. I'm sorry I'm hurting you. Will you promise me something?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura hadn't a clue what to say.

"Don't wait for me."  
She jerked up right. "Sasuke! What the hell does that mean! What's going on!" Her hand was shaking and that disgusted her. A few words from Sasuke and her body ceased to react unreasonably. She took a deep breath.

"Sorry.""  
"Sasuke!"

She was greeted by the dial tone. He'd hung up on her. She stared blankly at the light pink cell phone clutched tightly in her hand, her knuckles turning white. She hit redial.

_The number you have dialled is currently out of service. Please try again later or –_

Sakura hit the hang up button and squeezed her eyes shut. Something was not right here. Not right at all.

Sakura opened her cell phone and hit call.

***

Tenten was startled when her phone exploded in her pocket. Well, not _exploded_, but rang suddenly and shattered the silence with the same amount of force as an explosion. Even Neji who was trailing slightly behind her twitched.

She glanced at the caller id. "Jesus Christ Sakura, you gave me a -."

"-It's Sasuke." Sakura said bluntly, her voice quivering slightly. Tenten froze and Neji looked at her curiously.

"What about Sasuke?" She dared to breath. Neji stiffened.

"I-I just got a really strange call from him. He sounded s-strange. He wouldn't stop apologizing. Now I can't seem to call him."

Tenten swore aloud. "Damn it! Sasuke must have heard!" She snapped towards Neji.

"Tenten?"

"Sakura, where are you now?"

"N-near the science building."

"Call the others. It's about time we have this awfully delayed talk."

Tenten hung up and turned to face Neji, planting her hands on her hips to glower at him, the sun setting just behind her basking her in shadows.

"Now we don't have a choice. You didn't want to go confront them but now we don't have a choice. Sasuke has _obviously _learned about the Akatsuki's hideout and now the little chicken but is after Itachi."

Neji didn't say anything. Neither an agreement nor an objection.

"So Hyuuga, pull your act together. We've got a friend to protect."

***

Everyone was waiting when Neji and Tenten arrived at the science buildings. Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Naruto even Shikamaru and Kiba were there. Everyone looking confused and worried. Naruto and Sakura especially.

"Alright crew, so what have we been told." Tenten said as she came to a stop in front of the group scanning over the ranks with her eyes.

Ino shrugged. "Sakura says she got a strange phone call from Sasuke and Naruto says Sasuke hasn't returned to the room and he won't pick up his phone."

Tenten looked at her friends and then glance uncertainly at Sakura and Naruto – who as Sasuke's best friend doubtlessly knew the story – uncertain whose duty it was to do the ground explanation about Sasuke's past.

"You do it." Sakura said looking at Tenten.

Tenten shook her head and pointed at Naruto. "It is _so _you job."

"Nani?! No way!" Naruto shook his head.

Tenten glared at Sakura and the rosette shifted uncomfortably before letting out a sigh.

"The reason we're worried is well… Sasuke's left Konoha before out of the blue and remained gone for years." Sakura started. "He sort of has a brother complex."

"Brother complex?" Kiba scoffed.

"Yeah, he kind where he wants him dead." Naruto said bluntly. The group fell into stunned silence. Sakura stepped back up to speak.

"Sasuke's an orphan. His elder brother, Itachi, killed his entire family when Sasuke was eight and Sasuke's wanted to pay him back in kind ever since."

"Seriously?" Ino asked disbelievingly.

"Seriously." Sakura confirmed.

"So y-you're worried Sasuke-san m-might have gone to hunt down after his brother again?" Hinata stammered.

Tenten coughed and the attention was diverted to her. She glanced uneasily at Neji before beginning. "_Actually, _Neji recently found out the location of Itachi and the criminals that his been hanging with since the incident and it looks like Sasuke's figured it out to. He isn't going to _hunt _down Itachi. He _has _hunted him down."

Sakura paled and Naruto swore. Ino and Hinata edged closer to her each other and Temari folded her arms over chest while Shikamaru looked unusually ill at ease. Kiba looked like he found the whole subject interesting.

"Wait, how does _Hyuuga _tie in with this?" Naruto demanded.

"Look, let's not focus on details." Neji said coldly. Naruto snorted. "What matters is the place where Sasuke's going is _very _dangerous and I believe he knows that." Neji tilted his head to the side, causing his long brown hair to sweep across his shoulder.

"Why go then?" Ino demanded.

It was Shikamaru who answered. "Maybe," He drawled quietly, "he knows he won't come back again anyway."

The implication behind the statement sunk in.

"That _Bastard! _If that's what he meant by don't wait for him I am going to be so pissed!" Sakura slammed her fist into the wall beside her and even Tenten was a little weary of the chalked up powder that dribbled down the wall from the point of impact.

"I'll bring him back even if I have to break every bone in his body to do it that _Teme_!" Naruto growled, eyes flashing dangerously a sign, Tenten had learnt, that he was incredibly pissed.

"Well, then I suggest anybody who is not afraid of a band of assassins, we form the Sasuke retrieval squad!" Tenten punched her fist into the air, choosing the least intimidating way to break the news of the Akatsuki's profession.

"A-Assassins?" Kiba stammered.

"Did we neglect to mention that?" Neji asked innocently.

"I'm afraid of Assassins!" Ino called loudly pushing her hand into the air. Temari patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"S'okay. Only natural." She soothed.

"Don't touch me." Ino snapped and Temari had to smirk.

Tenten coughed to regain the rapidly waning attention. "So, dire crisis here? Anyone still listening."

"Yeah, yeah" Kiba ran a hand through his hair guiltily.

"I think the girls should stay behind." Shikamaru said bluntly.

_Wack! _

"Ouch! Troublesome woman. Didn't have to punch me." Shikamaru rubbed his cheek, glaring balefully at his female friend who had just wacked him one for his sexist comment. Temari snobbed him.

"I agree."

"Neji!" Tenten cried in outrage turning to wack the Hyuuga on the arm. He barley flinched. But he _flinched _which was progress.

"I-I don't know." Hinata stammered while Ino looked completely okay with staying behind.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt Hina-chan!" Naruto said earnestly and Hinata blushed.

"Enough with the mushy-mushy stuff!" Temari growled. "I for one can protect myself. Sakura has one hell of a punch, Tenten is an expert in various martial arts and Hinata is a _Hyuuga_! We're capable of standing up for ourselves!"

"I dunno." Kiba said doubtfully.

"What about me?" Ino asked.

"Oh, and Ino… Ino… Ino… Ino has us."

Ino glared at her.

"We're coming!" Tenten stated with such convection that anybody who wished to retain their life would not question her.


	27. Mission: Stealth

**Chapter twenty seven – Mission: stealth **

"I'm a ninja. I'm a ninja. _N.I.N.J.A." _

_Wack!_

Tenten hissed under her breath and rubbed her head where she was sure a bruise was forming, turning to glare over her shoulder at Temari.

"Shut the hell up. You're gonna' get us caught."

Even Tenten had to admit that muttering to herself as the group eight people large tried to sneak past the patrolling teachers was an excellent way to get them busted. But she couldn't help herself. Being ninja was the only thing she had going for her at the moment.

"So, any ideas of how exactly we're going to sneak past. I'm open to suggestions." Naruto grinned, leaning around the wall they were hiding against to better view the patrol and avoid Neji's disgruntled glare.  
"Leave it to me." Kiba said smoothly under his breath and for the first time Tenten noticed a sizable bulge in the front of his jacket.

Kiba stepped forward and with a practised tug unzipped his jacket and gently cradled his white dog in his arms. "Alright Akamaru, you know what to do." He muttered and received a rough, high pitched bark in reply. The dog leapt from his arms.

Tenten watched apprehensively as the dog padded around the corner and into plain view.

"Hey, Miyuki, is that a dog?"

"Hmmm? What? Oh, you're right! Go on, get! Before I make a soup outta' ya'."

Tenten – who had been leaning around the wall – was pulled back by Neji just as the white ball of fur leapt into the air and tackled a blue haired woman.

"Jesus ****'** Christ! Get this rabid thing off of me!" She shouted, clawing at Akamaru with acrylic fingernails.

"Now!" Temari cried in a hushed whisper and the group bolted, Kiba lagging for a second to make sure Akamaru would get away freely before speeding up, his pup right at his heels.

The feverish cries of the teachers faded in time with their speeding feet and the Tenten caught one last glimpse of Miyuki on her hands and knees wiping dog slobber from her face. When they finally came to a halt both dog and owner wore a superior smirk.

"Okay, I'll admit it Inuzuka. That maybe have been _slightly _cool." Naruto grumbled, kicking at a rock at his feet. Ino snickered at him but was silenced from a glare from Tenten.

"Okay Hyuuga. Do your thing." She said once everyone had fallen into silence. Neji glared at her but Tenten remained unperturbed. Find Sasuke. That was the only thing on her mind. She might not be very close with the guy but he was a friend of a friend. The love of her best friend. That warranted a rescue. And he was heading to _her _love interests harassers.

Neji looked at the street signs and after a brief moment of completion nodded his head west. The group proceeded in chosen direction.

"When you said 'do your thing', you made me think Hyuuga was going to do something magical." Kiba muttered, his voice laced with mock disappointment.

"How was reading a street sign _not _magical?" Tenten inquired. "I thought it was pretty talented." She puffed out her chest proudly. "_I _can't read a map nor a street sign if my life depended on it."

"She's telling the truth." Sakura said morosely , her pink hair flashing in the headlights of a passing car. "I can't count the amount of times I've had to track her down using the latest gps technology."

"Here"

Tenten looked up, momentarily startled by the quiet word spoken by Neji.

"Here? As in here _here?_" Tenten asked, craning her up to better view the decaying wooden structure. It was a collection of worn out warehouse, obviously abandoned for a long time. A few decades, maybe?

"This is it." Neji confirmed.

"It uhh… looks criminal like." Ino said after a brief moment of silence.

"What did you expect?" Shikamaru drawled lazily, hands stuffed in his pockets as his eyes skimmed over the buildings, taking in every detail and storing it away lest it be needed at a later date.  
"Anou…" Hinata looked a little white, her fidgeting had increased dramatically. Naruto slung a reassuring arm her shoulders and even Neji was to preoccupied to do anything more than grit his teeth at the casual show of affection.

"Che. It doesn't look too bad." Temari planted her hands firmly on her hips as she studied it with analytical skills to rival Shikamaru's.

"Well. Standing here is accomplishing nothing. Let's go get Sasuke back." Paying no heed to Kiba's garbled warning Sakura strode bravely forward, Tenten at heels. Neji, of course tailing after her and Naruto after that. And the rest, well, they just sort of slunk in low behind their friends.

It had grown dark since they'd left, and the only source of light came from the slightly cracked street lights that dotted the dirt path that wound through the abandoned warehouse.

Tenten shivered. A chill had snuck into the air and she was starting to wish she'd brought a jacket. A quick glance upward revealed that swollen clouds were beginning to roll in. No wonder she was cold.

A cool hand tapped her shoulder and Tenten felt the warm fabric of a denim jacket being draped over her shoulders.

Tenten peered over her shoulder to see Neji. "Thank you." She mouthed and if she didn't know better she could have sworn she saw his mouth twitch into a smile in response.

"Oi, Neji. Now which way are we going?" Sakura asked, pausing at in the path, leaning forward to try and peer down both ways, the darkness doing little to assist her vision.

Neji shrugged.

"What do you mean 'shrug'?" Sakura snapped. Neji eyed her coolly.

"My job was simply to get us here. I did. I don't know the way around. I am not a tour guide."

Tenten could almost see the smoke rising from Sakura's ears. She decided she should intervene. "Sakura. Neji's correct. He only said he knew the way here. Not that he knew the way around. We're going to have to search for that chicken but ourselves."

Sakura muttered something low and unintelligible under her breath but judging by the twitch of Neji's eyebrow he had caught what she had said.

"I suggest we split up." Shikamaru drawled, stepping forward.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ino squealed and was immediately hushed. "We're in the middle of a god damn hang out for assassins! Think about it!" she pleaded. Judging by Hinata's pallor she agreed with Ino.

A rumble of thunder cut of Ino's complaints and when it passed, Sakura was nodding thoughtfully.

"We would cover more ground that way." She agreed, obviously mulling it over.

"Uh, uh. No way." Ino crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at her pink haired friend." I will _not _be strutting around here on my own. If an assassin comes after me what the hell am I meant to do?!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I don't think any assassins going to be interested in you." Temari said in a mocking soothing tone. Ino gave her a specialised death glare.

"Group of two?" Kiba suggested, Akamaru barking softly in agreement.

"Groups of two it is!" Tenten said enthusiastically, linking her arms with Neji's. "I got Hyuuga. He needs someone to protect him."

Neji pointedly coughed and Tenten matched him with a vicious glare.

"Hina-chan can come with me." Naruto offered, and Hinata looked like she might faint from a mix of fear and relief, Naruto gave her shoulders a kind shake.

"Kiba. Ino. You're with me." Sakura said bluntly. "God knows the trouble you'd stir up else whys." Kiba grumbled to himself and reluctantly slunk over to join Sakura. While Ino just let out a sigh of relief and quickly slunk as close to her much stronger roommate as possible.

Temari shot Shikamaru a sideways smirk. "Guess that leaves you and me pineapple head."

"Troublesome woman." Shika muttered in return.

"Okay. Does everyone have a cell phone?" Tenten interrupted the playful exchange by holding up her own light pink cell as proof.

There was the rustle of hands plunging into pockets and within the minute the group of eight had five cell phones divvied up between them.

"I should try calling Sasuke again." Sakura mused. Neji shook his head.

"he probably broke his phone. Smashed it. Perhaps he thought we might run a trace on him."

"Paranoid much??" Naruto exclaimed

"I could; if you would like?" Neji suggested. Tenten stared at him in horror.

"what kind of connections do you have?" She asked. Neji smirked at her and Tenten couldn't tell whether he was pulling her leg or not. A quick look at Hinata revealed the girl's cheeks lightly tinged pink and avoiding Tenten's gaze.

Maybe he wasn't pulling her leg at all.

"Alright." Tenten sighed. "Neji and I will take the left. Sakura, Ino and Kiba the right. Shika and Temari go straight."

"Off the path?" Temari inquired. Tenten nodded.

"There might be something that way. I mean, this path is just a more defined route. There are warehouse's scattered everywhere."

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully. "Temari and I will go forward." He agreed. Temari gave a thumbs up in approval.

"Okay." Neji said. "Any sign of Sasuke send out a text to everyone with your location before attempting to approach him."

"And?" Ino added nervously. "If we see the Akatsuki?"

"Run." Tenten said. "Run. Like. All hell.


	28. Finding Sasuke

**Chapter twenty eight – Finding Sasuke **

Tenten whistled. "This is one awfully big abandoned area. " She commented as she and Neji dutifully followed the rock strewn path, occasionally pausing to peer into one warehouse or another, yet finding nothing.

Tenten flipped open her phone for the umpteenth time, sighing when it showed no new messages.

"Which way?"

"Eh?"

Tenten looked up to see that they had reached a split in the path. "Right. You always go right when you're -." Her words were cut off by a loud crack as the sky split open. Within seconds they were soaked in the sheeting rain.

"Gah! Abort mission! Abort mission! Shelter until the worst of the rain passes!" Tenten flung an arm over her head and made a mad dash off the path to the nearest building, flinging open the door and rushing into its dusty depths.

There was the click as Neji shut the door behind him and they were plunged into darkness without the small flickering streetlights outside to aid them.

"Neji?" Tenten called.

"Right here." His low soothing voice was barely audible over the loud pounding of the rain. Tenten squinted, trying to make out his shape amongst the darkness.

"Is there a light switch?" She called. There was the sound of fabric sliding against skin and she received a disappointment _no_ from her friend.  
"Ah... Neji? Where are you?" Tenten called awkwardly.

A soft chuckle directly beside her made her jump, swearing loudly she felt a hand lightly close over her shoulder. "I'm not going to attack you Tenten." Neji sounded thoroughly amused.

Tenten grumbled incoherently and reached up to enclose the hand resting on her shoulder in her fingers. Neji gave her hands a quick squeeze.

They fell into silence.

"Are you sure?"

"That I'm not going to attack you?"

"No. Are you sure there's not a light switch?"

"Yes, Tenten. I am sure." Annoyance laced Neji's voice.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?"

"Tenten."

"Yes?"

"There is no light switch."

"… Okay then." Neji's tone left no room for arguments so Tenten decided to wisely just let the matter go.

The loud slamming of rain on the roof showed no signs of letting up and Tenten was just debating sending out a text to see where the rest of her crew was at when Neji's grip on her hands tightened abruptly and a low hiss slipped through his teeth.

Alarmed, Tenten tried to make out his shape in the darkness as her eyes struggled to adjust. "Neji?"

Without warning on of his arms encircled her waist and she was swiftly pulled back into the darkened corner of their little hideaway, pulled tightly against the Hyuuga's chest.

She strained her eyes to try and see beyond the gloom of the room, craning her neck to try and peer out the window and through the sheeting rain that Neji was staring at.

"Don't move." He breathed into her ear and Tenten dutifully froze.

A moment later voices – barely audible in the incoming storm – drifted towards them.

"- does Itachi know?"

"Sasori's letting him know right now."

There was the sound of a snort and the shadowy figures outside the windowpane paused and there was a sound not to different than a foot coming into contact with a rock.

"Stupid kid. What the fuck was he trying to accomplish fucking barging into the compound like that."

Tenten could recognise that voice anywhere, even masked by the rain as it was. Judging by the sudden tightening of the arm around her waist Neji recognised it to. The language left no doubt it was Hidan slowly plodding past their warehouse.

A memory of the gun strapped to his waist flashed before her eyes and Tenten's breath hitched.

"Fuck. I'm getting out of this rain."

The voices drifted away and Tenten let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you hear all that?" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"They've got Sasuke." Neji replied swiftly and the two fell into a moment of silence.

Tenten was suddenly acutely aware of Neji's arm wrapped tightly around her, pressing her into his lap as his head rested gently on her shoulder, his breath tickling the nape of her neck.

"Uh... Neji?" Tenten's voice quivered slightly as she reached back over her shoulder to lightly touch the crown of her friends head.

Neji remained silent and Tenten received no answer. Neither moved and Tenten was worried that Neji's superior senses would be able to detect the heavy thudding of her heart as it pounded against her ribcage.

"We... Uh, we need to c-contact the others..." Her voice quivered and broke twice much to her chagrin and she felt her embarrassment slowly paint her cheeks red with heat.

Neji's arms pulled her closer and Tenten could have sworn she heard a hitch in his breathing.

_**Bam! **_

The two jumped as the dust in the room swirled in the wind let in by the sudden open door, a very annoyed looking Sakura leaning against the doorframe.

"Not that I'm not happy that you two seem to be getting along fine in your own little romance, but we're here to look for _Sasuke_."

An amused looking Ino trailed around and into the warehouse while Kiba could be heard chuckling evilly just out of Tenten's line of sight.

Tenten scrambled up out of Neji's lap and started babbling as the Hyuuga slowly stood up and dusted his pants free of dirt.

"- and then the rain came and w-we took shelter and Oh! Sakura! We heard the Akatsuki talking! They've got Sasuke!"

Sakura's eyes flared up and she grabbed Tenten's hands. "Where?" She demanded, squeezing Tenten's hands tightly in her own.

"They didn't say but I get the impression they just tossed him in warehouse around here somewhere. They were talking about letting his brother know." Tenten grimaced. "If the Akatsuki got to him before we did I'd hate to see the state he must be in." A quick look at the horror on Sakura's face and Tenten started backtracking.

"I mean... I mean... Uh, perhaps he'll be fine?" She finished lamely.

"I'll call Shika and Temari. You call Naruto and Hinata." Sakura instructed, her fingers already dancing across the dial pad of her phone.

Tenten quickly punched in Hinata's number and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Tenten?"

Hinata's soft voice answered and Tenten wasted no time jumping to the details.

"We think Sasuke's been tossed into a warehouse somewhere. The Akatsuki got him."

An alarmed squeak and the rustle of clothing and suddenly Naruto's loud, alarmed voice filled her ear.

"Is Sasuke-teme alright? Did you find him? Where are you?"

"Stop ruining my hearing Naruto!" Tenten snapped loudly, earning her quirk of Neji's lip in amusement. She glared at him before returning to her phone call. "If you had been listening, I just told Hinata that Sasuke's been caught and we think they tossed him in a warehouse somewhere."

A colourful stream of swearwords flowed of Naruto's tongue and into the cell phone. Tenten didn't know the cheerful blond was capable of molesting their native language like that. Once the profanities had stopped she heard him take a deep breath and the phone fell into silence before the call cut out.

Slowly, Tenten shut the phone and turned to face her companions. "Naruto seems really upset." She stated. Sakura snorted affectionately, but her face was weary and tense.

"They may not seem it but Sasuke and Naruto are incredibly close." Kiba chipped in, coming into sight from around the door, he spared Sakura glance. "I don't know how it affected you when he left but Naruto... well; he wasn't the same for a long time. Not that _we _were privy to all this information on him and the Akatsuki until now." Kiba run a hand through Akamaru's damp fur as the dog tucked firmly into his jacket licked his face.

Sakura sighed and ran a shaky hand through her bright hair that seemed unusually dark in the gloom. "Let's set out. I called Shika and Temari and they're going to continue searching where they are."

Sakura tossed Tenten an exhausted glance.

"If the warehouse's door is open or it has a window; don't bother checking. They would have put him in a sealed off one."

Neji spoke for the first time, his intelligent insight catching them all off guard. Sakura stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. With one last glance at them her troupe trailed out of the warehouse.

After a moment Tenten breathed out a shaky breath. She turned to Neji, barely able to look him in the eyes. "Shall we go?" She suggested.

Neji strode out past her without answering and after a moment's hesitation Tenten followed him out into the still pouring rain.

Lightning flashed in the sky and their surroundings were briefly illuminated brightly before once again falling into darkness; spare the occasional light post sticking out of the ground spewing forth its vague glow.

The mud clung to Tenten's sneakers as she carefully followed after Neji, the pair occasionally pausing to open a door to any warehouse that fit the Hyuuga's criteria.

After ten minutes of searching Tenten had to say it.

"I really hate to be the one to announce it but this is getting us -." The loud sound of her phone ringing interrupted her. They tensed, staring at each other for a moment before Tenten dug the phone out of her pocket.

It slipped through her unsteady fingers and Neji caught it just before it hit the ground. Straightening up, he carefully opened it.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously.

His expression remained impassive as he nodded slowly for Tenten's benefit and replied, "We'll be right there." Shutting the phone he pocketed it.

"That was Naruto; they've found Sasuke."

oOo________________________________________________oOo

Seeing as Tenten and Neji were both what you may call 'incredibly fit' it took them less than five minutes to find their way to the warehouse.

The dilapidated door had had its handle wacked off with something heavy – possible that limb sized log lying next to the it? – And Hinata was lingering by the door, wringing her hands as she stared into the warehouse in dismay.

Tenten strode forward and stared at the scene inside.

Naruto was struggling to help Sasuke stand; chicken but himself looked like he'd come back from the dead.

One eye was swollen shut and his face was patterned purple, his lip split and his nose bloody, he was hunched over on himself as if he had trouble standing up right; a good indicator that he had at the very least cracked a rib. His left arm dangled uselessly by his side and Tenten noticed bloody chaffing on his wrists.

Eyes straying left she saw a thick coil of rope lying in the corner next to some blood splattering and an abandoned knife. Feeling sick she realized Naruto had had to saw the rope off.

Naruto looked up in despair as he noticed Tenten for the first time, the brunette herself staring in horror at her some-what friend.

Moving quickly, Neji ducked past her slinging one of Sasuke's arms over his shoulder and signalling for Naruto to the same. The blonde obliged, earning a hiss from Sasuke as he gritted his teeth.

Slowly, the two males half carried Sasuke to the door where Hinata was hyperventilating.

The sound of heavy footsteps signalled the arrival of some more comrades and Tenten turned to see Sakura and co dashing towards them.

One look at Sasuke and Ino and Kiba froze where they were. Sakura payed them no heed, not stoping until she stood directly before him, running one finger down his cheek looking close to tears – angry tears.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was laced with pain as he stared blearily up at the pinkette.

"Sasuke, you complete total jerk off!" she growled angrily, looking like she was barely refraining from strangling his neck; something that was not a good idea in his current condition.

"Hey, hey. Go easy on the dude. He looks like he's just been through a war." Shikamaru's draw was sharper then usual as he and Temari joined the ranks.

"Now that we've got him, let's go." Ino urged. "He needs to get to a hospital."

"Good idea." Temari agreed.

"Very good idea."

The group froze, Tenten craning her head to see who the voice belonged too.

"And just what the fuck do you think you lot are doing here?" Hidan grinned, the shadowy figure of Kakuzu beside him.

**A/N: everybody loves cliff-hangers ^_^ I think this chapter is a reasonable length, but I'm sorry about the large time gaps between updates. I've been busy lately and haven't had much of a chance. **

**Drop me a review, maybe? **


	29. Time to act

**Chapter twenty nine – Time to act**

Hidan and Kakuzu stood there in all the evil assassination like glory, Hidan smirking from to ear confidently as he tossed his gun up and down in the air, catching it before spinning it around his finger like he thought he was in an old western movie.

"Nice to see your face again." He commented as his eyes strayed to Tenten who was hovering silently by Neji, Naruto and Sasuke.

"I can't say the same." Was Tenten's bitter reply.

Slowly – so as not to attract too much attention – Shikamaru sidled over and silently replaced Neji as Sasuke's other support structure. Tenten wasn't completely oblivious; she could see the way he slid slightly in front of her with the subtlety of Ino in a shopping mall.

"What do you want?" Neji asked coolly, reaching out so he could tug Hinata who was closest to their unwelcome visitors back a few paces.  
"What do you mean 'what do we want?' you're the ones who broke into our turf. You and your little friend there who I can see is having quiet some trouble moving." Hidan snorted. Naruto growled.

"Why you -."

Sakura put a placating had on his shoulder and the remainder of Naruto's growling complaint died out. "I don't suppose there's a way to get out of this unharmed?" Sakura asked slowly, her voice even but her hands shaking slightly.

Hidan smirked and glanced over at Neji. "There is a way…"

Tenten stiffened. "No way." She said bluntly, clutching at Neji's hand and dragging the Hyuuga back, ignoring his hissing protests. "Leave him alone. He said he didn't want to. Leave it at that."

The group fell into silence, the sheeting rain soaking them thoroughly as Tenten and Hidan glared viciously at each other.

"This is none of your business girly."

"This is all of my business." She countered coolly.

"Tenten!" Neji hissed but Tenten completely ignored him, still locking stares with the more than slightly homicidal maniac of the Akatsuki.

"That wasn't really a question. More of a friendly suggestion."

"Thanks for the suggestion but no thanks. Now, if you would kindly _move_ we have a friend to take home and beat the shit out of for being such an idiot." Tenten gestured over at Sasuke and he frowned at her.

Hidan dropped all pretence and spun his gun around just as there was the click of Kakuzu's own gun being cocked and the group found themselves staring down the barrel of two different guns wielded by two mentally unbalanced assassins. Their odds of survival weren't looking to good.

"If Hyuuga agrees to come work with us; we'll let the rest of you go. Hell; we'll even allow you to take your idiotic friend back with you." Hidan nodded at Sasuke who was still hanging from between Shika and Naruto, glaring up at the pair before them.

"If not, well… There are other ways to make that happen."

Tenten was first to speak, sodden buns dripped water down in her face to mingle with the rainwater already tracking there.

"I'm going to hit you." She announced calmly, but her face was pale and the fists clenched at her side shaking.

Hidan gawked at her; gun hand lowering for a second, giving Tenten an opening. "Huh?"

Tenten lashed out, her fist slamming into Hidan's stomach and sending him doubling over, wheezing he raised his gun and fired off a shot.

Ino screamed, and Neji was suddenly struggling with Hidan in the mud, the gun between them. A muted swearword came from the left and Tenten saw Kakuzu raise his gun, ready to fire a shot in all the confusion.

Tenten's body acted before her mind could and she found herself flying through the air. In a spectacular tackle, her arms wrapped around Kakuzu's waist and the pair fell into the muck, skidding backwards as Tenten pawed franticly at his hand for the gun.

Grunting, Kakuzu swung his arm forward and Tenten was sent backwards on to her back, gasping as a ring of pretty stars danced before her vision.

Tenten tried to lever herself up but she was slammed back into the mud by a heavy boot on her chest, there was a click and she blinked up at the gun pointing down at her.

"Stop!" Kakazu's bellow sounded unnaturally loud in the still pouring rain as all frenzied activates came to an end.

Kiba was frozen with Ino's arm in his grasp as he tugged her to her feet and Shikamaru and Naruto were still supporting Sasuke, looking ready to rip anybody who charged them to shreds. Neji's scuffle with Hidan was halted, a fist full of his hair the gun discarded by their side. Hinata and Sakura were standing slightly back, looking pale and unsure and Temari looked ready to leap into the fray and wrestle herself.

Hidan took this opportunity to slip out of Neji's grasp, grabbing his gun as he did so and going to go stand beside Kakuzu, the pair completely splattered in mud. Hidan was breathing hard, his nose bloody and – to Tenten's horror – appeared to be missing his earlobe.

"That's better." Kakuzu had reverted back to his quiet rumble and Tenten was straining to see him through the hazy cloud of pain that was drifting around her mind.

"Uchiha coming here worked quite well to our advantage. You now have a choice here. Hyuuga for the girl." Kakuzu's foot added pressure to where was crushing her stomach and Tenten sharply inhaled.

"We'll give you time to mull it over."

Tenten was swept off the ground so fast that she barely had time to gasp in pain as her bruised ribs protested.

Swung over Kakuzu's shoulder she caught a brief glimpse of Neji's pale and horrified face as she was dashed down the path, the shouts of her friends following after her.

"Let me go you bastard!" Tenten shouted, thumping her fists on Kakuzu's back but receiving no reaction. "God damn it! I'm not a sack of potatoes! If you're going to kidnap me at least do it properly!" Tenten was ignored.

Suddenly the running came to a halt and a door was thrown open and she was tossed carelessly inside. Tenten cringed and prepared to face captivation.

oOo_________________________________oOo

"She's not here." Naruto panted as he jogged back from the warehouse he'd just been sent to search. Neji gritted his teeth and flexed his hands by his side.

This was not right. They'd been searching for fifteen minutes now; checking every single warehouse they possibly could and still more than half the area was still yet to be searched.

Sasuke was slumped against the dilapidated wooden wall of a warehouse, sheltering from the rain by the little edge jutting protectively out from the roof; Sakura crouched worriedly beside him talking in hushed whispers, their entwined hands plainly visible.

"Sorry Neji-nisan, b-but we're not going to find Tenten likes this." Hinata stammered, shivering as she stood in the pouring rain. Naruto draped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Man, she's got a point." Kiba bluntly stated, hunched over and gasping for air after ten minutes of straight running from warehouse to house, Akamaru curled up in Ino's arms.

"Neji... I know you don't want to hear this but maybe it's time to call the police." Temari said slowly.

"No." It was Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru that answered her suggestion.

"Calling the police won't get us anywhere." Shikamaru murmured, getting up from where he sat hunched. "They're infamous criminals. They have connections. And if we were to get the police involved they would kill Tenten. Not to mention the amount of deep shit Sasuke would be in." Shikamaru breathed out.

"But you're right this is getting us nowhere -."

Neji swore and kicked violently at the warehouse beside him, causing most of the assembled to jump and stare at this unusual show of anger.

"- We'll just have to wait until they contact with us and get shelter in the meantime." Shikamaru continued calmly. He looked meaningfully at Neji.

"Do you really want us all to continue getting drenched in the storm by searching around pointlessly?" Shikamaru nodded to Hinata who was still shaking despite being firmly encased in Naruto's arms.

Neji scowled at him. "You go and get shelter. I'll continue searching." He said bluntly.

"Neji-nisan maybe –."

Shikamaru held up a hand to cut off Hinata and the group watched worriedly as Neji stalked off into the darkness.

"Let the man be. I think he'll find her on his own."

oOo_____________________________oOo

When Tenten envisioned kidnapping, this was not what she thought. She thought more along the lines of Sasuke and how he had been cruelly dumped in a room without escape, badly beaten and injured.

Not sitting in a comfortable chair in her mud soaked clothes, staring at the hot cup of Milo balanced on the table in front of her while the Akatsuki leader pulled apart his gun calmly, placing the pieces on the table as he checked his gun for irregularities.

"So... Uh, do you often treat hostages like this?" She asked as she poked at a few marshmallows drifting around the brown surface of her drink. "I got the impression you guys were all 'shoot first ask questions later'."

"No. We normally don't." Was the leaders smooth answer as he turned a bullet over in his fingers, checking for scratches.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Right... Figured as much. Don't suppose you'll be letting me out any time soon?"

"It's not poisoned you know."

"What?"

"Your drink. We didn't poison it." A _click _as the bullet slid into the chamber.

"Ohh..." Unable to summon a better response Tenten hesitantly brung the drink to her face and slurped noisily, just for the hell of it. She set the mug back down.

"You have a moustache." The leader didn't even look up.

Tenten gave a nervous chuckle and wiped the foam from her mouth and watched as he continually pulled apart and re-established his gun.

"So, what do I call you?" she said after a moment.

"Pein will do fine."

Tenten took this opportunity to study her captor. Flaming red hair flared out from his head and anywhere that _could _be pierced seemed to be. His eyes were fixed on his gun and an unnerving purple, full of rippling rings – something Tenten may have been more shocked about had she not been dealing with Hyuuga's and their silvery eyes for the past half a year.

Tenten coughed. "I don't suppose you'd mind if I just left, would you...?" She pushed herself up out of her chair and made to squelch across the room to the door in her mud slicked clothing.

"One step out that door and I'll shoot you."

Tenten froze, unsure for a moment whether Pein had actually spoken. The words had been so casually uttered and in the background she could still hear the sound of him breaking apart his gun. She peered over her shoulder and watched as he put the gun back together again.

Sighing, Tenten crossed the room and sank back into the chair.

"Guess I'll be here for a while."

oOo_____________________________________oOo

Neji was going frustrated. He'd been searching on his own for about half an hour and the steadily increasing rain as the storm started to make its self known was not helping his temper.

It was almost like Tenten had vanished in thin air. Where ever the Akatsuki was keeping her it was well hidden. The very thought about what suffering she must be undergoing was enough to tear him apart. And it was all his fault.

A stream of swear words rolled off Neji's tongue and with lack of anything better to do relieve this anger he turned around and punched the wall of the closest warehouse as hard as he could.

The sound of splintering wood came only a second before the pain of dozens of wooden splinters lodging themselves firmly in his flesh and he hissed through his teeth in agony.

Neji stood there for a moment, hand stuck in the wall and long hair hanging wet and dripping in his face, unsure what to do.

He'd never been this lost before. Never been this confused.

For the fifteen years of life he'd lived as through the only person he'd relied on was himself and there wasn't a single person he had cared for. And then she'd been there; firm and unyielding, shaking away his icy demeanour until he was left with nothing to rely on but her.

It hardly seemed fair.

Shaking his head clear of such thoughts Neji ripped his hand free of the wall it was caught in and massaged the tender and raw flesh that was streaming small rivers of blood.

_Thing straight… Think properly._ _If I were an Akatsuki member where would I hide her…? Somewhere not obvious. Somewhere we wouldn't even think to look with all this empty warehouses around…. _

The answer hit Neji like a ton of bricks and he was off running through the pounding rain before he could even think to mull it over.

oOo____________________________________________________________oOo

Tenten had given up looking for an escape route a good ten minutes ago. If one hadn't jumped out at her yet it wasn't going to.

She was no Neji Hyuuga, or Shikamaru Nara. She wasn't a damn genius. The only thing she had going for her was her smart mouth and her black belts; neither of which seemed to be any use when faced with a gang of assassins.  
Pein was still playing with his gun and the steady _click, click, click _of metal sliding apart and back together was really grating on her nerves, but hey! He had the gun and she wasn't about to ask him to stop. No siree!

The brick walls were muffling outside noise but occasionally Tenten would hear the low crack of some serious thunder and see the flickering of lightening under the door. She had no doubt the storm had finally hit.

Seemed fitting.

"You know I won't be here for much longer." Tenten spoke. It had been to quiet for to long.

"Oh?" Pein asked without looking up. Tenten pressed her mouth in to a firm line and continued, trying to sound as sure of herself as possible.

"They're coming for me." She said. "And when Neji gets here; he'll kill you."

The last bit surprised even her. It had come out so easily, without any thought at all and Tenten was suddenly worried she may have spoken the truth.

Pein's hands were paused, the gun still littered in many pieces on the desk he finally glanced up at her for the first time.  
"Oh?"

Shit. He was scary.  
"Kill me? Really?"

There was the sound of a door being thrown open and both Tenten and Pein spun around to see one Neji Hyuuga standing on the threshold of the small overseer's office just outside of the many scattered warehouses, soaking wet and out for blood.

"Yes." Tenten said weakly. "Really."


	30. Battle Royale

**Chapter thirty – ****Battle Royale **

Neji took in the scene that greeted him. Pein – whom he had meant on one occasion – was sitting calmly at the table with his gun pulled apart in pieces, his expressionless eyes watching him carefully.

Tenten wasn't bleeding. She wasn't being tortured. For Christ sakes! She wasn't even tied up! She was sitting in a large, comfortable chair with a mug of what smelled suspiciously like hot chocolate before her.

First, he felt an over whelming sense of relief at her safety. She wasn't hurt, she was perfectly fine. As that last thought sunk in the relief was replaced with a feeling of injured prize.

Here he was panicking his head off while she was sitting in a toasty warm room sipping from a mug of hot beverage. It felt like the time he'd been short changed and hadn't noticed – the clerk had paid later though – and he was feeling even more irritated with the Akatsuki, because this whole thing was of course their fault.

"N-Neji…"

Tenten looked nervously up at him with wide, scared eyes and Neji let out a deep breath as his anger as the Akatsuki returned with a vengeance.

With quick, brisk steps he strode into the cabin and passed Pein, acting like he wasn't there at all, and snatched one of Tenten's tan hands in his own pale one and pulled her up as gently as he could manage.

"We're leaving." He ground the words out in Pein's general direction and walked rapidly towards the door, Tenten trailing after him.

In one swift, efficient maneuver Pein was in front of them, his lean frame blocking the only exit. His face was as void of emotion as usual and Neji couldn't help but notice the gun that a second ago had been a pile of dissembled metal was now one deadly weapon held in the calm hands of an expert.

He allowed himself to stop and looked up into the eyes peering down at him. Nothing was given away in the pools of rippling purple and Neji felt for the first time a kernel of unease in his stomach and wondered if this was how other people felt when the looked into _his _eyes.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you." Pein's voice was steady and held the calm, unwavering air of somebody who was used to having their commands followed but expected nothing.

In answer to his suggestion Neji shoved past him, pulling Tenten along behind him and didn't spare a glance backwards at the madman.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

Tenten stumbled after Neji, her sodden sneakers sliding over the patches of rapidly deepening mud.

It wouldn't have been nearly as hard to walk if her own hand wasn't firmly incased in the Hyuuga's and said Hyuuga wasn't walking at a ridiculous pace seemingly unaffected by the sheeting rain and slick ground beneath their feet. Tenten was having a very difficult time maintaining her balance.

"Neji, can you stop for a minute?" She called out but he didn't appear to have heard her. If anything, he quickened his pace.

"A-Alright then, can you maybe just slow down a bit?"

No answer.

"Hyuuga Neji, if I fall over and get drenched in mud _again,_ I swear to god it'll be _you _I hold responsible! I mean –."

Suddenly Neji _did _stop. Coming to a sharp halt in the middle of the maze of warehouses he jerked Tenten forward via his iron grip on his hand and Tenten staggered into his chest.

Instantly she was wrapped in strong arms as Neji pulled her close against him.

Tenten was momentarily stunned into silence. Their sudden closeness left her breathless and with her face buried in his shirt she could smell the scent that she had come to associate at with the white eyes boy.

Mixed in with his own smell of pinewood from so much time spent outdoors with the potent smell of the rain and traces of the coppery scent of blood. It sent her head reeling and she hesitantly lifted her own arms to drape around his shoulders, as if afraid if she acted on the moment it would be lost to her.

"Don't," Neji growled into her shoulder, "ever do that again." He tightened his arms around her and Tenten allowed the sheer terror of the last hour to drift to the back of her mind as a wane smile passed over her lips.

"I didn't exactly _plan _to get kidnapped…" she murmured back.

"You have no idea how hard it was to find you."

"Hard?"

"Very." Neji affirmed.

Tenten chuckled a little and looked up into the rain that was still falling steadily down, soaking the embracing pair to the bone. Somewhere far off thunder crashed, but that still seemed unimportant at the moment.

Clear liquid pooled in the corners of her eyes and Tenten realized with a sense of mortification that she was crying.

She pulled back from the embrace sharply and ducked her head as she tried to wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Tenten?"

Neji's concerned voice reached her the same time the gentle hand on her shoulder did and she felt even worse. Stubbornly, she turned her head away and dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her – Neji's, she reminded herself – jacket.

"It's just the rain." She said thickly. "It's in my eyes."

". . . Whatever you say."

"Don't you speak to me with your voice laced with doubt. I'm serious, it's the rain –."

At that moment they were cut off by the shrill ring of the preset ringtone that came with all new phones.

In one fluid moment Neji had the phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the number on the screen and held the phone out to Tenten.

Startled, she took the combination of sleek plastic and electronics from Neji and glanced at it. She recognized the number. _Sakura_.

"Neji?" Sakura's panicked voice filled her ear before she had a chance to speak. "Neji, are you alright? Have you found Tenten yet? I think we really need to –."

"- Sakura! One thing at a time. Don't speak so fast."

"_Tenten?" _

Tenten had to smile fondly at the loud exclamations that could be heard in the background.

"Yeah, it's me. And before you ask, no I'm not hurt, and yes, I'm fine."

On the other end of the line Sakura breathed out in relief. "Where are you? We need to meet up. We really need to get out of here and I think Sasuke really needs a hospital."

A muffled, _no I don't_, could be heard in the background and Tenten rolled her eyes at the chicken but's stubborn streak.

"We are… Well… I don't exactly know _where_, but how about we come to you?"

"Perfect. Tell Neji we're still in the place he ditched us."

"Right."

"Oh, and tell him he's an insufferable bastard and I'm going to wring his neck for running off on us like that when he gets back."

"Will do." Tenten said dutifully and she could almost hear the faint smile she was sure Sakura was giving her on the other end.

"See you soon."

"Yep. Be there in a few." Tenten agreed and the line went dead. Closing the phone she turned around to see the Hyuuga's outstretched hand waiting patiently for it. Tenten pocketed the phone and ignored the glare he sent her.

"Sakura said to meet her where you ditched them and that you are an insufferable bastard and she'll wring your neck when we get back. Oh, and you have the personality of a dead chipmunk who overdosed on caffeine."

"Did she really say that?" Neji asked doubtfully.

"Well… No, the last part about the dead chipmunk was mine." Tenten admitted.

Neji let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head before walking off in what Tenten liked to call a _that way _direction.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Five minutes of slushing through the rain rewarded Tenten with the sight of her crumpled, weary group of friends sheltering under the far reaching roof of a battered warehouse.

Tenten's face split into a grin and she dashed away from Neji, ignoring his warning about the mud.

"Guys!" She called perhaps a little more loudly then the situation warranted, waving her arms wildly above her head. At her shout the group had risen to their feet and Tenten could hear the muddle of voices calling out to her.

Then she slipped in the mud and skidded on her but the remaining few meters before toppling inelegantly backwards.

She lay there blankly for a moment, staring up into her comrades worried faces as they crowded around her. She could hear Neji's annoyed sigh behind her as he joined the group.

"I did warn you about the mud…"

"Shut up Hyuuga." Tenten muttered as she pulled herself up and tried to shake the fresh mud out of her hair. Unfortunately, the new mud had melded with the old mud and she now looked like a monster from the deep. She stared balefully up at her friends and they stared back.

Kiba let out a snort of laughter and Sakura shook her head before offering the mud slicked brunette her hand and hauling her to her feet. Tenten immediately embraced her.

"Thank you Sakura!"

"Guh! Get _off _me! You're covered in mud!" Sakura cried and managed to pry Tenten away from her but not before Tenten had taken the opportunity to gleefully slather her _white _shirt in mud.

Sakura glared at her and probably would have slapped her with a fistful of the muck had there not been more dire things to take care of. Which – of course – was exactly the outlook Tenten had been relying on to keep her out of trouble.

"Guys, now that we're all back together, can we perhaps leave now?" Ino asked urgently, bouncing from foot to foot. Hinata let out a squeak of agreement and Naruto called out from where he was crouched beside Sasuke, "Yeah. Sooner we get this Baka to a hospital, the sooner he can recover and the sooner I can beat the shit out of him without feeling guilty."

"Not on your life." Sasuke muttered and Naruto elbowed him meaningfully in the side.

"Alright." Tenten agreed. "Let's get out of here."

A small cheer went up around them and Sasuke was immediately and unceremonially hauled to his feet as the group's eagerness to leave before they were discovered become almost a tangible thing.

Temari helped Ino to her feet and began dragging the blonde along ignoring the younger girl's protests that her feet were asleep and Shikamaru assisted Naruto with helping Sasuke along.

All in all, the atmosphere had become more cheerful now that they were reunited, leaving and on the way to giving Sasuke proper medical treatment, so they were perhaps a little to preoccupied to notice if anything was off.

In fact, it was Akamaru who was first to see the small group moving towards them, aided by the shadows, darkness and sheeting rain they were indeed hard to spot.

Right away he let out a piercing bark and scrabbled out of Kiba's arms dashing forward to the intruders.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried and made a move to follow the small puppy but froze in his step when he heard the sharp crack of a gun and a bullet buried itself in the dog's side.

The entire group froze and watched as the faithful puppy crumpled where he was, the momentum of his run tumbling him forward.

Slowly the looked up as the terrible group slunk out of the shadows and for the first time they found themselves staring at the full force of the Akastuki.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Kiba was first to move.

Letting out an anguished cry he ran forward, slipping and sliding on the mud as he skidded towards where his faithful companion lay in a heap on the ground, pulling the bundle of once white fur – now red – into his arms.

"You bastards! You shot him!"

Tenten felt dizzy as her eyes searched the ranks of men in front of her. There was Hidan, and Kakuzu, the former smirking insanely at her as if they were both part of a private joke. A guy with a long blonde ponytail and an expressionless looking redhead stood to the left, Pein himself and purple haired woman next to him.

Holding the front was a man who looked like a spitting image of a tired, more grown up Sasuke. He, Tenten knew, was Itachi.

Besides the splattering the rain made as it collided with the mud it was silent. Slowly, Itachi stepped forward and looked at Sasuke hanging in between his two friends.

"Brother." He greeted.

"You're no brother of mine." Sasuke ground out.

"Enough with the family reunions. Can we just start the fucking killing?" Hidan groaned from the back and from seemingly nowhere produced a lethal looking gun and aimed it with ease right at Neji. Neji didn't blink.

"Patience." The man with the red hair said softly. And Hidan scowled at him.

"Shut up Sasori, you haven't seen the kids before. You don't even know how fucking annoying these brats are."

Sasori didn't blink and simply replied, "Diedara and I were busy." The blonde beside him grinned maliciously in agreement.

"You because you don't understand the art of our job." He said at Hidan and the man scowled even deeper.

"Do you think," Tenten said loud enough for everybody assembled to hear, "If we stay still long enough they may just start killing each other?"

"Fucking bitch!" Hidan spat and aimed his gun at her. Tenten felt a familiar thrill of fear spiral down her spine as she stared at the barrel of the gun about five meters away. So intent was she on the gun she didn't even notice Pein raise his own gun and aim it casually at her as he pulled the trigger.

There was a shout as Kiba crashed into Pein, sending the bullet spiraling harmlessly into the side of a warehouse and the pair crashed to the ground.

Swearing Hidan shot and was intercepted by a bite on the leg that a blood splattered but still alive Akamaru greeted him with.

Shouting out loud as the teeth sank through his pants he kicked violently at the dog and Akamaru went flying away with a loud, _yelp._

At this moment Tenten dashed forward and through herself at him, completely disregarding the shouts behind her.

"Fucking bitch!" She heard Hidan screech as they toppled into the mud. Tenten was intent on the gun and barely noticed as a bullet from the gun Shikamaru was fighting Sasori for whizzed past her and into the mud beside her head.

All logical thoughts had gone from the gathered troops. It was an all out Battle Royale. Nobody was sitting this one out and the compound was suddenly filled with pairs fighting violently, animal like.

Hinata and Ino were fighting valiantly against the blue haired woman and were loosing spectacularly, and Kakazu and Naruto rolled passed them in a tangle of flailing limbs as Naruto tried to wrest the gun from the grip of the madman.

From the corner of her eye Tenten was vaguely aware of Sasuke and Itachi tussling on the ground, Sasuke's rage nearly visible as he grabbed a fallen gun and pointed it at his brother only to have it knocked away at the last second.

Tenten's mind was drawn back to her own fight when she felt Hidan grip her arm and throw her uselessly into the mud as he stumbled to his feet.

She stared dazedly up at the moon for a second before she became aware of the gun pointed at her and barely managed to roll away in time to avoid being shot straight through the head.

Staggering to her own feet she lashed out with her foot in a move that she remembered from Karate and succeeded in catching Hidan in the solar plexus. He doubled over; wheezing for breath and Tenten took the chance to snatch the gun from him.

He looked up at her steady aim, unafraid and gave a smile made bloody by missing front teeth. He didn't believe she could shoot him dead. But that was alright. She didn't need to.

In one swift move she slammed the but of the gun into the surprised assassins temple and span around as he crumpled to the ground to see who needed assistance.

Just in time she saw Diedara reach into his pocket and pull something out. She caught the glint of cold steal and assume he was pulling out a gun dashed forward and knocked him off his feet, sending whatever he was tugging spiraling away into an empty warehouse.

A second later she felt the earth shudder and heard the ear shattering _boom _as the windows of the building were blown out and the wood was engulfed in a wave of heat which quickly turned it into a pile of burning wood that even the rain didn't extinguish.

She looked down in horror at the man and she realized he had explosives. Wasting no time she scrabbled backwards and bringing the gun up and aiming right for his shoulder, got ready to fire. At the last second a deep buried instinct told her the gun was to low and to far to the right and she corrected it by an inch and fired.

Tenten was as surprised as anything when her shot hit _exactly _where she meant it to, sending the man screaming backwards in pain. She wasted no time shooting his other arm out of commission.

The sound of the gun shots was lost in the sound of many other weapons firing occasionally, the clap of thunder almost as loud as the shots themselves.

She turned back in time to see the Akatsuki woman raising a hand to send the bloody Ino back to the ground beside Hinata and felt the gun rise almost on it's own in her hand and sent a bullet straight through her palm.

The woman screamed and jerked away, giving Ino just enough time to tackle her and send the two of them backwards in the mud.

Tenten could feel that the weight of the battle had shifted. The Akatsuki were loosing. That meant _they_, the ragtag group of misfits and slightly psychotic personalities were _wining_.

Almost as soon as she thought this she felt a hand clap down hard on her shoulder and she span around to see Kakazu and felt the cold barrel of a gun press against her chest.

She made the decision in an instant and brought her gun up so it was pointing right at Kakazu's head and turned her face away before she pulled the trigger.

_Click_.

Nothing happened. With a sinking feeling of dread she realized that her gun had no more bullets.

She saw the bandanna covering Kakazu's mouth twitch and she imagined there must be quite the feral smirk playing along his lips now.

Behind him, Tenten could see Sasuke struggling to his feet as he pointed a gun at Itachi who was laying bloody in the mud. She wondered if Sasuke would pull the trigger before Kakazu did, because she _really _wanted to see Itachi die before she did because this whole stupid thing was his fault anyway.

The barrel of the gun dug deeper in her stomach and Tenten realized it hadn't even been three second since she had realized her gun was empty and any moment now her life would be over.

Somewhere she heard somebody who sounded suspiciously like Neji screaming her name and she tried to twist to see but just as she thought she heard him there was the resounding loud crack of a two separate guns being fired.

It took her a second to realize she had been shot and she looked down at the bright patch of red blooming across the denim fabric of Neji's jacket and she decided she might as well sit down because it was becoming a pain to stand.

She realized that all though she had only just decided this, she was already on the ground. Christ, her body was a mind reader.

Tenten was sure there was nothing remotely funny about this situation but she felt a sharp, bark like laugh escape the confines of her throat.

Why was she so funny when nobody could hear her?

There were voices now, and from her position on her side in the mud she saw many bodies scattered across the blood splattered field and she wondered if she was the only fatality of this short lived battle.

She wondered if she wanted to be.

She was sure somebody was speaking to her and she sincerely wanted them to be quiet because she was trying to think seriously here, she only had a certain amount of time before she lost that ability and she wanted to make the most of it.

Unortunely though, whatever she had been thinking of escaped her grasp and no matter how much she reached for it she couldn't call it back.

She let out an exasperated sigh and followed it up by spitting out a mouthful of copper tasting blood.

She missed the mud and it dripped down on to her jacket.

Christ, she hoped Neji could get the stains out.

She giggled slightly at that but decided it wasn't her problem any more and relaxed back into the welcoming embrace of the incoming darkness.

**A/N: Christ. It's been a while coming but it's FINALY here. The new chapter. Sorry guys, but I had IMMENSE writers block and couldn't decided how I wanted it.**

**In fact, this is the fourth rewrite of Chapter thirty . **

**Very serious chapter and a bit of a cliff hanger there. The next chapter is either the last or the second last chapter and it will be followed up by an epilogue.**

**Hmm… Sort of sad… This story is my first major fanfiction I ever wrote and I think I've come along way since the start.**

**Anyway, enough mopey talk. Leave a review if you please! **


	31. Confessions to conclusions

**Chapter thirty-one – Confessions to conclusions **

Tenten found that death wasn't nearly as comfortable a place as churches had led her to believe. For one, it felt like she was lying on something scratchy that was sure to induce a rash. Two, there was an odd sound that seemed to be a mixture of annoying dripping and irritating beeping. It was seriously grating on her nerves.

She'd always imagined the afterlife to be all about peace, forgiveness, patience and sweet rave parties on the Thursdays. So needless to say, she felt slightly betrayed that this was all they had to offer her.

For a heart stopping minute – not that it really mattered seeing as how she was already dead, though – she realised that maybe she wasn't in heaven. Maybe she was in hell.

_Was _she in hell? I mean, she HAD shot a few people before she herself had kicked the bucket, and she HAD tried to blow Kakuzu's brains out. It wouldn't be all that farfetched to say she deserved it. She didn't consider herself a bad person. In fact, she thought she'd been leading a rather neat life until Sasuke had come back into it and brought the Akatsuki with him. Damn that chicken butt hair of his.

She was growing steadily more wrapped up in her hating on Sasuke that it took her a while to hear the voices.

"- says that he's doing better."

"Hn."

– _And always so emo. I mean, all he needs is the eyeliner and – wait, was that an 'hn?'_

Tenten fell silent and listened attentively. Slowly, those irritating noises she had mentioned before become clearer and more defined and she was able to recognize them for separate sounds. Still, she listened.

" – You could at _least _say something you ass."

There was no doubt about it. Those first two voices had been Ino and Neji and that last one was without a doubt Temari….

"_Hn."_

No way… It couldn't be… It wasn't fair… after all this…

Slowly, Tenten forced her eyes open. She needed to know that this _wasn't _true. It couldn't possibly be.

The first thing she saw was blinding light that made her want to glue her eyes shut. That _had _to be the flames of hades. Nothing else could be that blindingly bright.

Stubborn though, she crunched her face and continued to try and force her eyes open.

"SHE'S WAKING UP!"

_So loud… _Tenten heard lots of bustling and activity as she continued her fight to get her eyes open. Shouting, lots of shouting now. Finally she managed to get them open and the sight that greeted her was one befitting of torment.

"No." She blurted out as she saw Ino and Temari huddled around her.

"Tenten!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN HELL WITH ME? WHY?"

It was silent for a moment as Ino and Temari stared at her blankly, and she returned the bewildered expression. Then things slowly started to click together in her mind. If these two were here, and clearly _not _dead that could only mean she was in the one place akin to hell but not quite it…

"Wait, am I in a _hospital_?"

More silence. And then Temari and Ino burst into laughter. Not just giggles, full stomach clutching, side splitting, roars of laughter. Tenten watched them blankly as they howled, gasping for breath, worried that in her spell of dead-ness they may have lost a few marbles.

For the first time she realized somebody was sitting beside her and she ticked her gaze over and was not at all surprised to see Neji sitting beside her. She was, however, surprised by his overall exhausted appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week, and he most certainly had not changed in a day or so judging by the way his clothes were wrinkled.

Finally, the girls managed to get their laughter under control and Tenten's gaze flicked back up to them.

"Oh… Sorry… But we've been worried out of our skin without that wit of yours for about a week now." Temari sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye. Tenten, however, just stared blankly at her.

"A week?" She repeated.

"A week." Ino confirmed.

"I've been out for a week?" Tenten demanded loudly. Ino bit her lip and Temari just shrugged.

"Coma. You were _shot, _Tenten. People don't just bounce back from that easily. Not only the bullet, but the fight did a lot of damage too. The doc said you were lucky to be alive at all. Although, you'll have that scar forever." Temari frowned

"Scar?" Tenten repeated. Moving as fast as she could despite the annoying drip attached to her arm she pulled herself up right and pushed the blankets down before peering down her hospital regulation gown.

It was hard to see inside properly, so she pulled it down and out a little more, completely ignoring Neji who must be copping an eyeful of cleavage right here.

Indeed, she could make out a nasty, knotted scare stretching across her abdomen.

"If you come into some money someday," Ino hasted to say upon seeing her expression, "you can have it removed. It's easy these days with all the medical stuff."

Tenten however simply grinned. "Are you kidding?" She let go of her shirt and allowed it to shut. "That scar is the coolest thing I've ever had on my body. Why would I want to remove it?"

Temari sighed. "Should have known you'd say something like that. Now that you seem to be feeling better I'm going to go grab Sakura. She's been alternating between you and Sasuke all week. Although at least _he's _nearly ready to be released. Come on Ino."

Before Ino could protest Temari grabbed her by the ear and hauled her out of the room leaving only Neji and Tenten there.

Tenten turned to Neji, not quite sure what to say. "So, Uhh… How have you been in the week since I've been gone?" She asked awkwardly.

Neji met her eyes evenly, offering her a very, _very _weak excuse for a smile that didn't even meet his eyes. "Awful. Because some idiot was dumb enough to get herself shot I've been sitting in hospital all week."

"Wait, you've been here _all week_?" Tenten exclaimed, completely disregarding her own health to lean over into Neji's face, concern clear in her expression as she seized his chin and tipped it to and fro to get a better idea of how out of it he was.

"Yes," Neji said muffledly due to her iron clutch on his chin, "all week."

Tenten let go of his chin but eyed him in disbelief. "What are you? An idiot? You're gonna wind up in here yourself like that!"

Neji ignored her scolding. "I think you're the idiot. I mean, honestly Tenten. Did you even _try _to avoid that shot?"

His tone was stressed and worried and anxious and relieved all in one. Stressed, because of all the worry and anxiousness she'd been him through. Relieved because she was alright now.

"I'm sorry," Tenten frowned, "I was too busy staring at the gun."

They lapsed into silence for a moment. Finally Tenten worked up the never to ask.

"How are the others?"

Neji met her eyes before looking away. "Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Hinata and Sakura are alright besides some minor scrapes and such. Kiba broke his arm, but he's doing fine. Naruto got a bullet through the shoulder but he seems to be recovering just fine as well, he's been with Sasuke mostly. Sasuke himself, a broken rib and a fractured arm were his major wounds, but, he too, is doing fine."

Neji looked at her with dull amusement. "You were the worst injury we had."

Tenten let out a sigh of relief. "That makes me feel so much better." She glanced over at Neji and steeled herself to ask another difficult question.

"Umm… The battle. Was there anyone that… Died?"

Neji looked reluctant to answer, but after a moment he spoke. "Itachi died. Sasuke killed him only a second before you were shot. He's not nearly… as elated as you'd think."

Tenten grimaced. "Of course not. It'd be wrong to be elated after killing your own family." She ignored the fact that Itachi had been the one to kill of all of his own relatives.

"And the other casualty was Hidan." Neji said softly. "I shot him."

It took Tenten a moment to register this information. "Is that why you look so glum?" She asked trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.

Neji frowned. "I'm not glum."

"Oh, yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"I'm not."

"Are."

Neji held up his hands. "Look, this is childish."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "And heavens knows, the Hyuuga doesn't do _childish_."

Neji ignored her. "You're still not completely healed. You should rest."

"Neji," Tenten deadpanned, "I've spent a week sleeping. I think I can afford to be awake. You know, it may do me some good. Now, how about the rest of the Akatsuki?"

Neji's expression became pained. "They vanished as soon as you were shot."

"Cheap bastards." Tenten scoffed. "Afraid to face me when I woke up I'll bet."

Neji was silent and Tenten looked over at him. Was it just her, or was he being rather angsty all of a sudden…

It didn't take her long to find out.

"Tenten. I'm sorry."

"… What?"

"I'm sorry."

Tenten stared blankly over at Neji as she tried to register what he was saying. Sorry? What? Did he try and pull the plug on her while she was out or something? She doubted it. He knew she'd haunt his butt as ghost if he dare even tried something like that.

"What for?" Tenten asked, truly baffled.

Neji wouldn't look at her, but she could see the self-loathing look in his eyes as he stared down at his lap. Frustration was clear in his voice as he answered, "I was right there… I should have done something… I could have stopped him… But I…" Neji trailed off.

Tenten had never seen Neji angrier with himself. He looked almost, _almost, _helpless. And suddenly what was making him so mad was clear to her.

Sitting up she tore the drip out of her hand and tossed it to the side, ignoring Neji's attempt to stop and tossed the blankets aside before swinging her legs around and over the bed so she was looking right at Neji.

"Let me make this clear Hyuuga," She said, "I do no blame you. No one blames you. _You _shouldn't blame you. It's not your fault at all."

Neji did not look convinced.

"Neji, if tomorrow I happen to run into Kakuzu on the street and he tosses me into a river with bricks strapped to my feet, it's not your fault. If I step out onto the street and get hit by a hearse, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself just because something happens to me. Next time I cut myself accidently, is it going to be your fault too?" Tenten shrugged. "I have bad luck."

Neji frowned. "I hardly think you should talk like that."

"What? It's not like saying it's gonna make it happen."

"Still…"

Tenten smiled. "You're just one big worrywart, aren't you?" She teased.

Neji grimaced and looked away, still seemingly guilty.

Sighing, Tenten hoped off the bed and nearly collapsed as her legs gave way under her. She would have fallen right to the floor if Neji's strong arms had not immediately caught her. "Tenten, I don't think you should –."

"– Wooow… Haven't used this is a while," Tenten pondered as she managed to maintain her stand position. She looked cheekily up at Neji who was holding onto her. "Come Hyuuga, We're going for a walk around the hospital courtyard."

"…A walk. Around the courtyard."

"I presume this hospital has one, no?"

This was how Neji ended up acting as Tenten's crutch as she hobbled around the courtyard, completely ignoring the way Neji kept going on about trivial things such as doctors and her health.

Finally, even she had to admit she was getting tired. She _was _still recovering. Pointing out a nice chair in an isolated little garden area she and Neji sat down. Tenten still kept her arm wrapped through his and her head leaning lightly on his shoulder.

"… Tenten?"

"Mmh."

"Can we go back now?"

"No. We just left."

Neji made a frustrated noise. "You need to be resting."

"I am."

"In _hospital_."

"We're still in the hospital."

"In _bed_."

"Meh. I like my way better."

Finally Neji sighed and Tenten felt herself smile lightly. "You're hopeless." Neji muttered and Tenten could feel the way the talking made his shoulder move beneath her cheek.

"Yeah, but it doesn't particularly matter. I mean, so long as you're with me."

"Meaning?"

"Isn't it obvious? Means I'm in love with you."

"…"

"…"

It took Tenten's sluggish mind a minute catch up with what came out of her mind, but when it finally did she was wide awake.

_Oh dear god…_

"Tenten?"

Quick as a flash she darted up right and tried to think of a way to remedy the situation. Neji grasped hold of her wrist and Tenten did the only thing her addled brain could think to do under such a situation.

Pulling back she slapped Neji with all his might – like it was _his _felt she spontaneously confessed – and made to jump in the peaceful looking creak surrounding the hospital so she could swim, swim, swim her way to freedom.

Her chances for freedom were instantly dashed, however, when her weak legs made her stumble and gave Neji enough time to get a grip on her wrist.

Refusing to go down without a fight – did a love confession really need all this? – she tried to pull away with all her might only to have Neji tug back, causing her to fall unceremoniously on to his lap.

Refusing to meet his face Tenten began talking at speeds unknown to human kind.

"Sorry I didn't mean that!"

"Tenten."

"I'm just confused from the morphine I'm sure they gave me."

"Tenten."

"They did, didn't they?"

"Tenten!"

"I mean they must have, how else would you explain it. Good ol' morphine of theirs –"

"TENTEN!"

Tenten jumped at Neji's raised voice and looked meekly up at his face, expecting annoyance or even anger in his eyes but seeing only a baffling kind of amusement.

"So first you tell me you love me, and then you slap me?"

"It was the morphine." Tenten whimpered.

"You haven't _had _any morphine."

"… Panadol?"

"When has love confessions been a result of panadol?"

"You'd be surprised what that stuff can do to you." Tenten insisted. "I've seen people do some serious shit under the influence of panadol."

"Like, love confessions?"

"Uhh… Umm… Maybe."

The amusement in his eyes completely contradicted not only his usually stoic personality but his sombre attitude before. Tenten wasn't sure what to make of it.

Neji's grip on her wrist tightened somewhat, but not painfully, and before she could really register what was happening, Neji's lips were pressing down on her own.

_/system overwrite. Automatic shutdown. _

Pulling away, Neji said softly, "Tenten?"

_/ system shutdown. Awaiting rebooting._

Neji gave her shoulder a small shake but it honestly felt like her soul may have escaped her.

"Tenten?"

Slowly Tenten met his eyes and instantly her face turned a bright, bright red which completely took Neji off guard.

In an instance she was up and Neji watched her warily, worried now that she may slap him again for no real reason.

"Well… Uh…"

Neji smirked. "I didn't figure you for the shy type."

"I'm not shy!" Tenten squeaked. "J-Just, surprised."

She clearly reminded Renhero's kiss. And how it made her _feel_. It felt nothing like the way Neji's had. Mind you, her mind had gone into instant shutdown so it was really hard to decide exactly what it had been like. But she could honestly say she hadn't disliked it.

"Good surprised?" Neji asked.

Tenten paused. "Well… Not… 'Bad' surprised." She blushed.

Neji smirked and suddenly his hand closed around Tenten's wrist, pulling her back towards him, and although for the last hour he had done nothing but preach she should be in bed resting, when she tried saying she should return to her room, her words went completely unfounded.

oOo_oOo_oOo

"Full house." Temari announced confidently as she spread her impressive array of cards across the covers of Tenten's hospital bed where the girls were all gathered around armed with soft drink, chips, chocolate and poker cards.

Collective groans ran through the room as the rest of the girls tossed down their cards with some venom. Between the crafty playing of Temari and the astounding newbies lucks of Hinata, the rest of them could hardly get a win in.

"I heard you're being discharged tomorrow." Ino said as she gathered up the cards and began shuffling, elbowing Sakura in the guts as the pinkette reached for some chips.

"_Finally_." Tenten groaned. "You have no idea how hard it is to convince people I'm feeling fine now."

"W-Well… You were shot." Hinata objected softly, giggling slightly as Tenten sent her an agonized look that clearly said, _not you too._

"It'll be good to have you back out with us again," Sakura smiled as she munched on a chip, "I mean you've been spending so much time with Neji the rest of barely see you."

"You come in everyday!" Tenten objected loudly only to be shushed by Temari lest they be discovered by any nurse. The other girls had faked illness to have themselves admitted just so they could stay with her afterhours on her last night. Most of the nurses were in on it, considering it a fun little game to help out there pitiable patient. Tenten was well-known around the hospital as 'the poor girl from that young group caught in a gang fight'.

"Yes, but Neji's here _all _day." Temari grinned as she dealt out the other cards. Tenten worked hard to refrain from blushing, ducking behind the cards Temari dealt.

Ino exchanged a conspirator glance with Sakura.

"I mean..." Sakura grinned, "It's like something happened to between you two… "

"Mmh," Ino agreed, "Like… I don't know… Maybe you're a couple."

"Hack, you're one to talk Sakura!" Tenten sniffed ad she tried not to give anything away. "You and Sasuke are all over each other these days!"

"We are not!" Sakura sounded mortified.

"Maybe if you shut your door carefully, the rest of us wouldn't be privy to your sappy romance whenever we walk past." Temari teased and Sakura's face turned crimson with embarrassment.

"Shut up and deal!"

Hinata chuckled as Temari flipped another card to join those already down.

"B-but, Neji-Nisan seems to be in a better mood lately." Hinata observed.

Temari stopped dealing and looked up at Tenten. "No way… Did something _really _happen between you?"

"W-What? It's none of your business!" Tenten panicked and the rest of the room fell silence.

"OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Ino screeched.

"How long?" Sakura demanded.

"It's not like that!" Tenten protested. "It's j-just when I woke up I was confused and let it slip and then he might have kissed me and, and, and…"

_Thump_.

"Oh dear," Temari sighed, "You seem to have made Hinata faint."

Tenten blushed slightly as she looked down at the slumped figure on the ground. If Hinata was going to faint every time something happened between her and Neji… Hell, the girl better have an icepack ready!

oOo_oOo_oOo

**A/N: This is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue that follows :D**

**Looking for a review here! I stayed up waaaay late writing this, and just after I finish writing another chapter for a different story. **


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Neji was unexpectedly affectionate, as it so turned out.

Nearly a month of dating and Tenten still found herself getting flustered whenever he so much as kissed her – which he seemed to enjoy doing quite a lot.

When she had first admitted to herself that she'd fallen in love with him, Tenten had never thought that on the off chance they _did _get together she would have to worry about too much affection as opposed to not enough.

He didn't say it in so many words, and it was really only behind closed doors, but, all the same, Tenten was struggling to remember a time when her hand wasn't firmly encased in his own. Those days seemed to be deceptively far in the past, something she needed to squint to look back on.

And, all in all, she could never, in her whole life, recall being happier.

"The pair of you are, doubtlessly, the soppiest couple I know," Temari wrinkled her nose at Tenten's blushing face.

"That is if you disinclude forehead and Uchiha," Ino called absently from her place on her bed, flipped vaguely through a magazine while her hair was wrapped tightly in heated curlers for the schools dance.

"We are not soppy!" Sakura snapped, ducking her head out of the bathroom so the rest of the girls could catch a glimpse of her face smeared in a hideous mask of green paste. Hinata made a small noise at the back of her throat like she found it funny but thought laughing would be unwise. Excellent judgement, that girl.

Tenten gave a small smile and went back to brushing her own hair. She'd never admit it, but she was looking forward to this dance. Even with her leg firmly encased plaster and her face still covered in a multitude of fading bruises, and even with the _dress _draped over a nearby chair waiting for her to wear it.

She remembered Neji's face the last time he saw her in a dress. The flash in his eyes, the slight upper curve of his lip and the small, barely audible noise he had made at the back of his throat, as if his heart hat leapt to an uncomfortable height.

Yes, Tenten thought with a small smile, she was looking forward to it.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Women in stylishly low-cut dresses and men looking awkward in suave suits swirled softly around the dance floor; a picture of the awkward adolescence and, if one were to look close enough to make out the blissful, love-lace smiles that lurked on the edges of a few chosen lips, the jewels it could hold to those lucky enough to attain them.

Tenten watched somewhat sulkily as Hinata and Naruto whizzed by, the heiress giggling happily as her partner pulled her close against his chest with a trade mark grin. In truth, Tenten was finding herself just _slightly _jealous of those she saw spinning circles on the floor. Though never much of a dancer herself, she suspected there would be irreplaceable thrill in doing something so enthrallingly _normal_ after the whole almost-dying ordeal she had just been a part of.

However, with that option taken from her she settled for leaning snuggly back against Neji's chest and reaching for another frosted cupcake from the tray her attentive boyfriend had stolen from the nibbly table.

Tenten could feel Neji's chest vibrate against her back as he gave a light chuckle, pulling her closer into his lap and reaching over to adjust the position of her cast-bound leg so it wouldn't pain her in their positions. She sent him an annoyed look – she wasn't a bloody cripple, if her leg was bothering her Tenten was sure she could muster up the energy to move it a few inches to the right – but allowed the moment to slide.

Over the other side of the room Sakura and Sasuke danced contently in a small circle. It wasn't a spectacularly sight to see as the pair of them were just turning slowly on the spot – neither being particularly good dancers – but if the soft smile on dusk pink lips as Sakura rested her head gently on her love's shoulder was anything to go by, Tenten might venture to say they were having a good time.

A few meters away Shikamaru was asleep on a couch, Temari sitting beside him and looking like, for all the world, she would hurt the next person that approached her and asked her kindly that since her date seemed incapacitated, would they pretty please do the honour of dancing with them? One might say it was blonde's temper that kept her turning down the invite, but Tenten knew for a fact that you needed two hands to dance and it was clear that Temari's left was currently occupied as her slender fingers were comfortably intertwined with a sleeping Nara's.

Further left to the room yet was Ino who was dancing up a storm with a dark haired – but incredibly pale – boy whose smile Tenten found slightly creepy. She wondered if this was the mysterious Sai she'd heard so much about. Well, whoever it was they both looked like they were having a good time.

Dancing.

Tenten glanced sourly down at her leg.

God dammnit all.

Neji, perhaps sensing her displeasure, leaned around and took the cupcake she was wielding from her grip to prevent her squashing the sweet mix of sugar and calories. Tenten gave a miffed squeak – she was planning to eat that once she was done with her sulking – but Neji just gave her a calm expression.

"You'll get icing all over your dress if you destroy it," he wisely pointed out.

"I'm not exactly planning on wearing this dress again anyway," Tenten pointed out.

"I thought you were planning on returning it to get your money back? You can't do that if it's ruined."

"Oh…"

Neji gave her once of his annoying smirks and allowed his girlfriend to relax back in his arms, mood slightly less murderous but still with a significant damper. They were silent for a moment, simply watching other happy couples twirl by them.

"You know," Tenten started suddenly, "This is nice."

"I have been told I make an excellent pillow," Neji agreed and received an elbow in his gut for his cheek, Tenten far too preoccupied in the moment to realize that her usually stoic significant other had cracked a joke.

"Not that you freak. I mean _this_," She elaborated by gesturing widely around her at the dance – much more tame than the last one – a small, thoughtful look in her eye, "Just being here with everyone. Being _happy _with everyone. When was the last time any of us were happy?"

Neji thought at this for a moment, arms tightening expertly around Tenten's waist. "I suppose you're right," he conceded, "But don't you think we deserve this. All of us. Being happy, I mean?"

"Damn right we do," Tenten nodded, "It's about bloody time, too. One more week moping around about the Akatsuki and all that and I might as well have shot us all dead and saved them the trouble."

"We're not dead, Tenten."

"I know," she said, "nearly were though."

"But we're not."

"When did you get so positive?" Tenten teased and Neji rolled his eyes at her childish question.

"Okay, can we just agree that everybody's happy, they deserve to be happy and that we were nearly dead but aren't?" Neji requested, rethinking that part about happiness as he watched Lee and Kiba do the chicken dance across the floor while classical music drifted easily from the speakers.

"I think I can agree to your conditions Master Hyuuga," Tenten said with a mocking respective edge to her tone. Neji decided to ignore that. She was injured and for the time being that made her immune from the flaming candle of Hyuuga wit.

"Thank you very much. Now, talk about something more cheerful."

Tenten thought this over and answered by snuggling deeper into the light grey of his suit. "Less talky and more sitting comfy."

Neji complied excellently by remaining still aside from his soft, memorizing breathing. It was wonderful, really, Tenten thought with a small smirk as she allowed he eyes to drift closed. Whoever thought that one day she, Tenten of no last name, would find herself curled up next to possibly the most beautiful man she had ever had the pleasure of knowing? However thought that she, Tenten of no meaningful talent, would triumph over a band of blood hungry assassins and find happiness waiting for her upon the end? Whoever thought that she, Tenten of all things horrible, would find herself a group of friends so perfect that she'd never feel lonely again?

Certainly not she, but nobody was about to complain.

She was satisfied with the way things were for the moment.

Listening to the hypnotizing breathing below her ear Tenten gave a soft dreamy smile as she wondered deeper into the now peaceful realm of her subconscious that had once been the home of blood soaked nightmares.

After a moment Neji asked softly, "Tenten?"

He received no response so he slowly gave her bare shoulder a light shove and received a soft breath for his trouble. He almost drew the conclusion she was asleep until she said in a voice slurred by drowsiness, "I wanted to dance…"

Caught off guard by this sudden admittance Neji gave a faint smile – rarely seen though they were – and said, "There's always next year."

"Hmm… and the next…"

Neji blinked in surprise but before he could open his mouth Tenten gave a light snore and rolled closer to his chest, one hand entangling with his own.

Yes there was always next year.

And the next.

And the next.

They had a long time ahead of them.

An entire life one might venture to say.

Lifting her limp hand to his lips Neji pressed a light kiss to the palm of the girl he had loved so much he almost lost.

"Always next year," he affirmed, "stay with me till then."


End file.
